Un juego Mortal
by Kurashi no Kona
Summary: 10.000 jugadores atrapados en un juego donde morir no es opción, tendran que completar los 100 pisos para ser libres/ Kirito como mujer y otros personajes tambien bajo el efecto del GenderBender, denle una oportunidad ) (AsuKiri)
1. Chapter 1

_**Bueno, aquí estoy entregando una nueva idea para esta gran serie como lo es SAO, espero me perdonen por no actualizar "Un Nuevo Comienzo" pero quiero que sepan que cuando pueda voy a seguir esa historia, de momento tengo un bloqueo con respecto a esa historia.**_

 _ **siguiendo con este "estreno" les presento esta historia, donde he hecho algunos cambios en el Kanon original, no les voy a decir las cosas que cambie, eso tendrán que descubrirlos por ustedes mismos al leer esta historia.**_

 _ **antes de continuar quisiera aclarar, SAO no me pertenece, es una serie de novelas escritas por Reki Kawahara, yo solo disfruto de la creación de mundos alternos sin ningún fin de lucro.**_

 _ **esperando que esta "obra" sea de su agrado, les dejo aquí mi versión de SAO.**_

Cap 1

La televisión encendida en el cuarto muestra un reportaje en vivo.

Como pueden ver ya hay más de miles de personas que están a la espera de que el más esperado juego de inmersión completa salga a la venta – la periodista mirando a la cámara dejaba espacio para poder observar la gran fila que la tienda "Visual Game" tenía en sus puertas, a la espera de la venta de Sword Art Online, o SAO – muchas personas han acampado aquí desde ya dos días solo para ser los primeros en tener el juego de realidad virtual completa, esta tecnología permite al jugador experimentar de primera persona el juego en cuestión, la sensación de vivir la vida de tu personaje con tu "propio cuerpo" es una sensación que atrajo a miles de jugadores en todo el país, veamos que tienen que decir estas personas que ya han comprado su copia de SAO – al decir eso se acerca a un grupo de jóvenes – chicos, ¿Qué expectativas tienen de este gran juego?

La verdad es que nosotros estamos esperando mucho de esto – contesto un chico de cabello rojo – llevamos esperando por el juego durante dos días, sabemos que es genial, aunque no pudimos ser de las 1.000 personas que pudieron jugar la beta, si estamos felices de ser de los 10.000 que si podrán jugar la versión completa, espero que esto crezca mas para que todo el mundo pueda jugar con nosotros – fueron sus palabras mientras evitaba hacer el ridículo, sus amigos reían a su espalda, al terminar solo se fueron, tenían su "tesoro" en las manos, solo tenían que ir a sus casas, instalarlo en su casco de realidad virtual y sumergirse en el mundo que se había desarrollado.

Bueno, esas son las palabras de jugadores muy emocionados – fue lo último que salió de la televisión ya que la persona a cargo de la habitación decidió apagarla.

Un casco de realidad virtual yacía sobre la cama con una caja del juego en cuestión que estaba siendo furor en los medios de comunicación, la figura tomo el casco y se lo coloco rápidamente, se recostó sobre la cama y encendió el aparato – Link Start – frente a sus ojos apareció un portal de colores, para luego verse en el panel de configuración, solo concentrando la vista accedía a las opciones.

Sword Art Online, ¿preparado/a para el juego? – Las opciones seguían apareciendo, creación de personaje, personalización, y la confirmación – ha elegido a su personaje, espere mientras se configura y ajusta a su cuerpo para la inmersión completa – los textos desaparecieron y después de unos segundos se podía apreciar una gran ciudad al frente.

Por fin, luego de tres meses estoy aquí otra vez – el joven miraba la gran ciudad con fascinación mientras más jugadores comenzaban a conectar al servidor – esta vez sí completare el juego.

Llevaba un buen tiempo en la zona comercial, había visto algunos ítems que le podían servir para subir de nivel más rápido, ahora solo faltaba el dinero necesario para ello, por lo que con fuerza comenzó a correr por la ciudad para cazar criaturas y completar misiones, pero… - ¡oye tu, el chico que va corriendo! – pudo escuchar a su espalda por lo que detuvo su carrera.

¿Qué necesita? – pregunto cortes mente, no había necesidad de ser grosero con otro jugador.

Esa forma de correr, y esa seguridad, de seguro que eres un Beta – le dijo el chico una vez le dio alcance – podrías enseñarme como jugar esto, la verdad es que soy nuevo en esto y no se activar las habilidades de espada – dijo mostrando su espada.

Em… - se podía ver que no estaba muy convencido de hacerlo, pero el joven pelirrojo quería ayuda, y se veía un poco desamparado.

Qué más da, ayudar a alguien no es malo, además, no creo que el campo se limpie tan rápido como para no poder subir – aceptando la idea le contesto – claro, vamos a las afuera para luchar contra los "Cerdos Oscuros"

Una vez afuera se podían ver a muchos luchar contra los cerdos, por lo que se alejaron un poco para poder practicar sin ser interrumpidos por el resto – para enfrentarte a esto tienes que olvidar el sistema de comando, este solo sirve para retrasar la acción – dijo mientras solo tomaba la espada que yacía en su espalda – trata de memorizar los cortes que te muestra el sistema y ejecútalo como si fueran parte de ti – fijo su objetivo al cerdo frente a ellos, la espada comenzó a brillar en un tono azulado – el brillo indica que el movimiento que vas a ejecutar esta dentro de la lista de habilidades que conoces de la arma por lo que si llegas a tener alguna dificultad, el sistema te ayudara a terminar la técnica – acto seguido soltó la habilidad, de un salto llego al objetivo y realizando un corte en vertical hirió al cerdo de forma crítica, luego realizo otro pero esta vez en horizontal, dibujando una cruz en el aire, luego tomo distancia mientras el cerdo trataba de incorporarse para atacar – lo ideal es entrar y acabarlo antes de salir, pero cuando el objetivo cae, es fácil enviar el "aggro" al siguiente que ataque, también se puede usar un ataque de retroceso para esto o simplemente cambiar en medio del ataque – le explico mientras el cerdo arremetía contra el chico.

¡Cuidado! – Le advirtió el pelirrojo, pero cuando el cerdo estuvo a rango de ataque el joven blandió la espada para volver a hacer el combo que le había mostrado – si ya has entendido lo básico veamos como lo haces en la práctica.

Wow, eres genial amigo – le contesto – soy Klain, mucho gusto – aunque un poco tardía y aunque su oyente ya lo sabía solo sonrió y también procedió a presentarse.

Kiriko – contesto – aunque no era necesaria la presentación – dijo con una gracia, estaban en "party" por lo que se podía ver el nombre del compañero junto a su barra de vida.

Es verdad… es la costumbre del mundo real – dijo mientras reía ante su descuido.

Las horas pasaban y seguían practicando contra los cerdos hasta que Klain ya se había acostumbrado a las técnicas, podía ir desbloqueando más habilidades a medida que mejorara su uso de la espada – muchas gracias Kiriko, me ayudaste mucho con esto.

No es nada, de todas formas también me sirvió de práctica – dijo mientras se sentaba en una roca, ya estaba atardeciendo en el mundo – esto es hermoso.

Tienes razón, la vista es fenomenal – le contesto el pelirojo – bueno, será mejor que me valla, en unos minutos llegara mi pizza.

Tienes razón, también va siendo hora que salga, de seguro ya va ser hora de cenar – contesto el pelinegro.

¿Qué edad tienes Kiriko? – pregunto rápidamente Klain.

Tengo 18, en último de preparatoria – contesto – ¿Por qué?

Entonces vives con tus padres, que envidia, yo tengo que conseguir mi propia comida – aclaro mientras buscaba en el menú de su personaje el botón para desconectar – yo vivo solo, tengo 20 y soy un repetidor, solo tengo un trabajo a tiempo parcial… ¿eh?

Deberías encontrar algo que hacer con tu vida… ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto al ver la cara de preocupado de su compañero.

No encuentro para desconectar – dijo visiblemente preocupado.

Como que no… - dijo mientras abría sus propio menú – tiene que estar en las opciones principales, opciones de juego… - su cara se tornó pálida al no encontrar el botón donde debería estar – no está.

Apenas se dieron cuenta del problema una luz rodeo a ambos haciéndolos aparecer en la plaza central de la ciudad donde iniciaron todos, la plaza llena de gente.

¿Qué fue lo que paso?

¿Por qué no puedo desconectar?

¡Que alguien llame a un GM!

¡Arreglen este bug!

Entre muchas otras cosas que se gritaban en la plaza, Kiriko y Klain se veían las caras con miedo ante lo que podría pasar de ahora en adelante, el cielo que estaba carmesí por el ocaso se volvió rojo mientras señales de alerta abundaban por todo el espacio aéreo, todos callaron para ser espectadores de lo que pasaría a continuación, de las señales salió una gran figura encapuchada asustando a la gran mayoría de los presentes.

Felicitaciones a todos – hablo la gran capucha – felicidades por ser uno de los 10.000 jugadores que serán capases de vivir en este mundo, mi mundo – ante lo dicho los murmullos no se hicieron esperar – quiero que sepan que desde que entraron a este lugar ya no podrán salir, esta es ahora su nueva realidad, su nuevo mundo, sus cuerpos de la otra realidad están ahora en desuso, separados de su mente que gracias a la tecnología está ahora habita en la realidad virtual – los reclamos por parte de los jugadores no se hicieron esperar, todos reclamando su libertad y la opción para deslogear – por supuesto, no soy un ser malvado, si lo que quieren es salir de este mundo, solo tienen que superar los 100 pisos – ante lo dicho todos quedaron callados.

¡Cómo superar eso si en la beta solo habían 16 pisos! – se escuchó gritar dentro de la multitud.

Es por eso que están aquí, su misión principal es superar los 100 pisos de este mundo, una vez lo hayan hecho el juego liberara a todos los que aún se mantengan en línea – al escuchar eso muchos quedaron con intriga, por lo que después de unos segundos – el sistema de resurrección de este juego ha sido suspendido, al igual que cualquier habilidad que permita el mismo efecto, ya que solo se tiene una sola vida, si mueres, Game Over, sus cerebros serán fritos con una onda electromagnética causando una muerte segura – todos estaban asustados.

Es mentira… tiene que ser una mentira – Klain estaba tan aterrado que sus piernas le fallaron – dime que es una mentira Kiriko

Ciertamente, me gustaría pensar que así es… pero la batería del Visor puede fácilmente crear ondas electromagnéticas, estas al ser aumentadas de intensidad con un estímulo fuerte, como la muerte del personaje, podría sobrecargar el cerebro de cualquiera – la física de su preparatoria era muy avanzada, y no por nada era la nota más alta de la institución.

Su estado ya ha sido comunicado en los medios, al igual que las condiciones para su libertad, desgraciadamente no todas las personas siguieron las instrucciones – todos estaban mirando las pantallas aparecidas en el cielo, periódicos, reportajes, noticieros, todos hablaban de muerte de jugadores de SAO, y como se tenían cautivas al resto dentro del juego – debido a esto de los 10.000 jugadores iniciales, 250 personas se han desconectado de esta realidad, y de la otra también.

Esto es serio… - fue el pensamiento casi colectivo de los restantes jugadores, ya que el resto estaba comenzando a caer en la desesperación.

Ya sabiendo esto, les he preparado un regalo a todos ustedes, si son tan amables de revisar su inventario lo encontraran – todos comenzaron a manipular su estado para sacar el "regalo" el nombre de este era "xxx123124af" al hacerle clic, este se materializo en sus manos.

¿Un espejo? – Kiriko, al verse reflejado en el espejo vio su verdadero rostro, al instante se vio rodeado de una luz que no lo dejo ver - ¡Klain! – tratando de ver a su compañero, pero este al igual que él se vio envuelto en luz, para dejar ver a un chico con barba descuidada, pelo rojo en punta - ¿Klain? – Pregunto para estar seguro - ¿eres tú?

El chico escucho su Nick y busco el origen - ¿Kiriko? – Frente a él una joven de cabello negro largo y facciones delicadas se acercaba a él - ¿eres una chica?

¿Que? – dejando caer el espejo el cual se rompió en polígonos al contacto con el suelo se tocó el pecho para comprobar, efectivamente, sus pechos reales estaban allí, posando sus manos rápidamente en cualquier parte se asustaba cada vez más, en efecto era su cuerpo, sus mismas curvas, sus mismas medidas - ¿Cómo fue que…?

¿Realmente eres una chica? – Klain aun en estado de shock no podía articular frases más inteligentes para la situación que estaban viviendo ahora.

Si, lo soy… ¿pero cómo lo supieron? – antes de que pudiera seguir planteando preguntas la gran figura volvió a hablar.

Como pueden ver, este es su cuerpo, una creación debida a la información de calibración de sus visores, gracias a la información recolectada pude crear sus avatares, ya que, estarán mucho tiempo en este mundo, por lo que estar en un cuerpo diferente puede ser un inconveniente – explico tranquilamente.

Por esa razón solamente existe la raza "humano" – pensó Kiriko.

Bueno, con esto doy por terminado el tiempo de prueba del lanzamiento de Sword Art Online, jugadores, combatan, experimenten en carne propia este mundo, luchen con todo su espíritu, y no mueran – todos los jugadores entre reclamos, llantos, frustraciones vieron desaparecer al anunciador de terribles noticias, y junto con el las señales de alarma del cielo comenzaron a desaparecer poco a poco, aprovechando el caos que la noticia Kiriko tomo la mano de Clain para salir del centro de la ciudad hasta una calle que llevaba a la salida de la ciudad.

¡Clain! Reacciona – le llamo para que este pudiera volver a pensar – tenemos que salir de aquí, en un par de minutos, todas las zonas cercanas a la ciudad serán presa de los jugadores, el oro y objetos a conseguir no será mucho, el tiempo de reaparición de monstruos de este lugar es muy larga, al igual que las misiones, tenemos que irnos, llegar rápido a la siguiente ciudad, allí podremos subir de nivel más fácil – a pesar de las noticias, Kiriko había pensado en una forma de mantenerse en el juego de forma óptima.

Pero… tengo amigos… ellos de seguro están aterrados en la plaza… - contesto Klain tratando de reponerse de la impresión.

Ante esta información Kiriko se vio preocupada – si solo fuera Klain podría llevarlo y poder subir sin preocuparme mucho por la repartición de objetos y oro… hasta la experiencia podría dar a vasto para dos personas… pero llevar a un grupo… no, ya sea solo una persona más… - la mente de la chica comenzó a trabajar lo más rápido que podía, ante la problemática Clan solo la tomo de los hombros para que esta dejara de pensar unos instantes y le prestara atención.

Muchas gracias por lo que hiciste por mi Kiriko, pero no te obligare a llevarme ni a mis amigos, podremos salir de esta, somos jugadores veteranos, antes de esto yo era un Guild Master – dijo con confianza, eso solo hacía que el corazón de la chica se apretara al verse impotente de poder ayudar a una persona mas – con lo que me enseñaste podre valerme, yo me haré cargo de mi grupo, tu solo sigue tu ritmo, no te preocupes por nosotros.

Klain… - susurro mientras una lágrima caía por su rostro – lo siento – el chico limpio su rostro para luego enfocarse en los ojos oscuros de la joven.

Ve, y vive, nos encontraremos más adelante – ante eso la chica se soltó del agarre y comenzó a caminar por la calle con la cabeza gacha hasta que escucho a su amigo a su espalda – sabes, eres hermosa, tu personaje se veía bien, pero definitivamente eres mucho más linda – ante estas palabras Kiriko se volteo para enfrentar por última vez a su amigo.

Ese aspecto tuyo se varía fenomenal como samurái, estas mejor así a cómo te veías al principio – el chico solo rió en forma de despedida, ella volvió sobre sus pies y comenzó a correr para salir de la ciudad lo más rápido que sus estadísticas le permitían, una vez afuera salió del camino para ir en línea recta a donde estaba la siguiente ciudad, tenía que llegar rápido, tenía que subir de nivel, conseguir oro y evitar que el resto de los jugadores la alcance, su carrera seguía hasta que pudo divisar a un "Lobo Feroz" sacando su espada aun en carrera cargo su ataque más poderoso y ataco convirtiendo a la criatura en polígonos en el aire, el dinero recolectado y los objetos directo al inventario sin siguiera detenerse, la carrera por la experiencia ya había empezado.

El tiempo paso, los casos de muerte por desconexión externa se detuvieron, pero eso no significo que las personas dejaban de morir, habían pasado ya tres meses desde que se vieron todos atrapados en el mundo de fantasía que alguna vez quisieron entrar con tanto fulgor, ahora solo querían salir de esa prisión. Pero lastimosamente, para poder pasar los pisos había que ir a la mazmorra en el centro del mapa y encontrar la habitación del jefe del piso, derrotarlo y esto abrirá el camino al siguiente piso, lastimosamente, a pesar del tiempo, todavía no se podía encontrar la habitación del primer piso, los jugadores ya estaban creando clanes y grupos más sólidos y constantes, y debido a la regla de "muerte" muy pocos se animaban a salir de la ciudad solos.

Una reunión se llevó a cabo, en esta participaron cerca de 25 personas de niveles cercanos al 15, el tema, la sala del jefe de piso.

Primero que todo, quiero agradecer a todos los presentes por estar aquí – un joven de cabellera azul se paró en el centro del lugar, un anfiteatro destruido por el paso del tiempo.

Deja las formalidades, antes que empieces con lo que sea que quieras compartir con nosotros tengo que dar un anuncio importante – le interrumpió un chico de melena castaña, el primer joven le dio la palabra para evitar problemas – bien, como ustedes sabrán, el sistema de niveles en este juego es muy difícil, los ítems y oro también lo son, y las misiones tardan un buen tiempo para poder ser realizadas por otros jugadores, y les quiero preguntar ¿Quiénes son los primeros en realizar y dejarnos sin nada mientras nos acostumbrábamos al juego? ¡Los Beta! – Comenzó a gritar con rabia – ellos se quedaron con las mejores misiones, los primeros en conseguir experiencia y objetos dejándonos las sobras, sé que aquí hay Betas, por eso, antes de que podamos ofrecerles la información que Diavel quiere compartir, ellos tienen que darnos todo el oro y objetos raros que recolectaron – todos se comenzaron a mirar sorprendidos y comenzaron a hablar entre ellos.

¿Todos mis objetos y oro? ¿Es que acaso esa loco? – pensó la pelinegra al final del grupo, ella al ser Beta había hecho lo que el joven había dicho, pero que el juego tenga tiempo largos de enfriamiento de misiones y poca probabilidad de caída de objetos no era culpa de ella, pero antes de que si quiera poder ella reclamar un hombre se paró entre el grupo.

¿Qué quieres? – pregunto el chico visiblemente intimidado por la estatura del sujeto y por su contextura física, alto y musculoso.

Soy Agil, déjame ver si entendí ¿quieres que los Beta entreguen sus pertenencias debido a que nosotros fuimos lentos para subir de nivel? – pregunto a su oyente.

Claro, ellos no ayudaron a ninguno, solo se centraron en sí mismos, es justo – dijo sin miramientos tratando de sonar seguro.

Dime, ¿de casualidad tienes esto? – dijo mostrando una libreta.

Ese es el manual de leveleo – dijo confundido.

Exacto, aquí yace información de cómo subir de nivel, mejores zonas de caza, el tiempo de aparición de criaturas y también de misiones, también una guía de como aprender a usar habilidades de espada y como usar otras armas – dijo mientras mostraba la guía a todos los presentes – esta guía se encuentra aún a disposición de todos, esta de forma gratuita en cualquier mercado – ahora volviendo a ver al joven que tenía una cara de confusión – ¿sabes quienes crearon esta guía? – pero antes de que siquiera se emitiera una respuesta – fueron los Beta, ellos usaron sus conocimientos para crear una guía aun cuando tenían que velar por sí mismos, nadie les paga por ello, nadie les dijo que lo hicieran, aquí está nuestra ayuda, si no pudiste hacerte de buenos lugares, buenas misiones no es culpa de ellos, es tu propia responsabilidad – todos estaban de acuerdo con lo expuesto por Agil, por lo que el joven llamado Kibaou salió del escenario totalmente derrotado.

Diavel volvió al escenario – bueno una vez resuelto este problema les quiero informar, ya hemos encontrado la habitación del jefe de piso – todos estaban serios, por fin podrían avanzar un paso para poder salir de aquel mundo – gracias a la información de la libreta y si no ha cambiado la programación desde la beta podemos esperar al Líder Kobolt, con él se encuentran 5 unidades Élite Kobolt, el jefe tiene tres barras de vida, sus patrones de ataque cambian cada cierto porcentaje de daño causado por lo que hay que estar atentos de sus cambios, la idea es formar grupos de ataque para entrar a la habitación del jefe, para ello me gustaría contar con 50 personas distribuidas en grupos para poder enfrentarlo – ante esto muchos comenzaron a juntarse en grupos, le enviaban mensajes a sus amigos y gremios para que se sumaran a la batalla.

Alejada de todos Kiriko miraba asustada a todos, se había quedado sola, nunca había sido buena relacionándose con la gente, por ello siempre terminaba sola en los proyectos y trabajos del instituto, miro un poco buscando a quien sea para poder hacer grupo, cerca de ella, una figura encapuchada recostada sobre la pared se veía sola, tan sola como ella, tratando de tranquilizarse a paso firme llego a su lado. – hola, parece que también te han dejado atrás – dijo tratando de entrar en confianza.

No me dejaron atrás, es solo que antes de darme cuenta ya todos tenían grupo – contesto el sujeto.

Eso es cuando te dejan artes… - pensó Kiriko – bueno, si no te molesta, ¿harías party conmigo? – le dijo mientras le extendía la invitación para unirle al grupo.

El joven miro la pantalla y luego acepto la invitación, Kiriko vio en la pantalla la barra de vida y el nombre de su nuevo compañero – Yuki… - pensó.

Bueno, mañana a primera hora nos juntaremos a las afuera de la ciudad, para ir todos juntos a la sala del jefe – con eso dicho todos salieron del lugar dejando solo al par.

¿Em… quieres caminar un rato? – Kiriko estaba nerviosa, pero el chico solo la siguió en silencio, solo caminaban sin sentido, sin conversación, no había nada más que hacer, Kiriko ya había conseguido el mejor equipo que podía del piso, y ahora la caza de los niveles de este no le daba nada de experiencia, el atardecer no tardó en aparecer – ¿quieres comer algo? – le pregunto por cortesía.

Aquí todo sabe a galletas de agua, nada sabe bien – contesto el joven, por sus palabras se podía sentir que extrañaba la comida de verdad, el sabor de la carne o de lo que sea, siguieron caminando hasta una plaza y se sentaron en una banca, en ella Kiriko de su inventario saco dos panes – ten – le tendió y el chico lo recibió.

Al menos el pan sabe a pan – dijo con lastima y le dio una mordida, Kiriko solo volvió a su inventario y saco un jarro y lo puso entre ambos, el chico solo miro con curiosidad, ella toco la tapa y su dedo se ilumino para luego pasarlo por el pan, dejando un rastro brilloso, el joven miraba impactado.

Pruébalo – le recomendó la joven, el hizo lo mismo, vio el rastro brilloso sobre su pan y le planto mordida, al sentir el sabor no dijo nada, solo devoro el pan como si fuera la comida más maravillosa y sabrosa que haya comido en la vida – es crema, es una recompensa de una misión que se puede repetir apenas la entregas…

No, tenemos que volver a nuestro mundo, no quiero perder tiempo en este mundo – dijo serio, aun oculto por la capucha.

Eso es cierto… pero no deberías mirar solo al frente, podrías apreciar más este mundo también – contesto tranquilamente mientras seguía a su compañero para dormir hasta el día siguiente.

Ya al día siguiente estaban los jugadores frente a la gran puerta que los separaba de la habitación del jefe del piso – ¡amigos, estamos aquí para la libertad de todos aquellos jugadores que yacen prisioneros de este juego maldito, este es nuestro primer paso para la libertad de todos, así que den todo de ustedes, luchen con todo su corazón y no mueran! – y en respuesta al breve discurso antes de la batalla todos gritaron mientras entraban al salón de batallas, esta área grande solo tenía algunos pilares muy alejados, por lo que no había donde esconderse, frente a ellos, en un gran asiento estaba el Jefe Kobolt con sus súbditos listos para la batalla, al grito de guerra todos los jugadores se lanzaron contra sus objetivos.

Kiriko yacía en espera junto con Yuki, ellos ya que eran solo dos eran el apoyo por si algún jugador estaba en algún peligro, posición muy aburrida de espera, de vez en cuando entraban para facilitar un cambio de aggro dentro de las unidades élite, se mantenían alejados del jefe por razón de que este al ser mucho más grande que los mismo jugadores, todos sus ataques tenían efecto de daño de área.

¡Ya lleva una barra menos! – advirtió uno de la vanguardia.

¡Tengan cuidado con el cambio de parón! – grito Agil mientras apartaba a un élite del grupo principal, en efecto, el gigante comenzó a moverse mucho más rápido que antes, pero aun en un nivel manejable, todo iba muy bien.

¡Grupo E, cambien con el grupo H, equipo 2 tomen el aggro de los élites y aléjenlos un poco más, grupo X apoyen el cambio de aggro! – Kinko llevaba el orden de la batalla - ¡solo le queda la última barra de vida! ¡Aumenten el daño por segundo! – ante estas palabras muchos comenzaron a atacar descuidando a los élites que comenzaron a ganar terreno, gran error, y el otro no tardó en aparecer, el Líder Kobolt al verse superado lanzo su arma inicial causando gran daño a todos por igual.

¡Tenemos bajas! – fue el grito de uno de la retaguardia, al tener tantos jugadores cerca del jefe este desenvaino una espada gigante.

Esa es… - Kiriko, quien tenía más experiencia en el juego pudo reconocer algo que el resto no, eso eran problemas muy grandes para todos - ¡aléjense del jefe! ¡Va a barrer con todos! – pero no si bien esas palabras salieron de su boca y muchos jugadores salieron volando convirtiéndose en polígonos antes de caer al piso, otros tuvieron la suerte de seguir vivos, pero eran los menos, uno de ellos, Kinko cayó cerca de Kiriko y de Yuki, ella corrió para ayudarle y Yuki le cuidaba la espalda – oh dios, esto es grave, tiene efecto de daño en tiempo – dijo buscando en su inventario alguna poción de vida, al encontrarla se la tendió – descuida, esto te salvara – pero fue detenida por el mismo joven.

Quería el objeto del jefe… falle – se lamentaba Kinko – no soy quien para seguir en esto… tu, tú tienes que ayudarlos… eres igual que yo – Kinko solo miraba a Kiriko a los ojos, esta solo lo miraba con tristeza, el daño seguía hasta que la vida de Diavel se volvió cero y este se convirtió en polígonos en el aire.

Tú eras un beta… - pensó con dolor y con la poción en la mano – no, yo no soy como tú, tu juntaste este grupo, ayudaste a la batalla contra la tiranía de este juego, yo solo vele por mí misma – el sentimiento de opresión en el pecho solo crecía al darse cuenta de su propio egoísmo, pero las palabras de su compañero la devolvieron a la realidad.

¿Qué hacemos ahora? – le pregunto Yuki mientras trataba de mantener un perímetro seguro de los élites y el jefe, quienes estaban atacando al grupo.

¿Tienes que preguntar? – Kiriko se puso de pie y encaro la batalla – no huiré otra vez, espero me sigas compañero – solo obtuvo una sonrisa de respuesta, acto seguido ambos corrieron para liquidar a sus oponentes, la batalla duro un poco más, solo el jefe yacía de pie, y también 30 jugadores, la batalla había sido muy larga, Kiriko seguía en combate activo contra el jefe, era la única con la vida suficiente y velocidad necesaria para darle cara al gigante mientras el resto trataba de curar sus heridas para prestarle algo de apoyo, la bestia golpeo el piso con fuerza haciendo que la joven saltara para evadirlo, pero en el aire este la golpeo enviándola a comer pilar, ya lastimada y con la vida casi en cero solo podía ver como aquella cosa se acercaba a ella – no pienso morir aquí – decía con valor, cuando la criatura levanto su espada para terminarla ella cerro los ojos para recibir el impacto, impacto que se escuchó por toda la habitación, pero ella no sintió nada, al abrirlos se encontraba en los brazos de su compañero.

Perdón por la demora – dijo cansado – ¿puedes seguir?

Claro – del inventario saco una poción y consumiéndola recupero la vida y fuerzas necesarias para terminar la pelea – hay que terminarlo, no tengo más pociones y todos están casi muertos.

Entonces terminemos esto – Yuki se lanzó al ataque seguido por Kiriko, este corto muchas veces al Kobolt para disminuir su vida, pero actuando como si nada la bestia seguía blandiendo su espada, ya casi sin fuerzas, pero una mala maniobra dejo a Yuki en tiro de un golpe del jefe.

¡Yuki! – grito Kiriko poniéndose en medio del golpe cubriendo al joven con todo su cuerpo y con su espada al frente, de alguna manera consiguió desviar el golpe, arremetió en lo que la criatura estaba un poco aturdida al impactar y comenzó a realizar cortes en todas partes, de forma rápida y precisa, el gran cuerpo del jefe se comenzó a llenar de cortes por parte de la joven hasta que de un movimiento rápido esta le corto la cabeza, todos vieron con asombro como el jefe del piso se convertía en polígonos que de dispersaron en el aire, y se regocijaron al ver el mensaje "Felicidades" todos ganaron experiencia por la victoria, al igual que oro e ítems, pero solo Kiriko gano el objeto especial del jefe – el mando de la media noche – leyó para sí misma.

¡Por qué no lo salvaste! – Se escuchó del grupo, el mismo sujeto que había montado un escándalo en la reunión, Kibaou le estaba reclamando - ¡tú sabías de las habilidades del jefe! – todos dejaron la alegría de lado para escuchar el reclamo, no muchos estaban a favor de que esto se hiciera, ya que vieron como la chica había intentado salvarlos a todos, incluso se puso en medio para entretener al jefe - ¡Tú eres una Beta, además te quedaste con el ítem del jefe del piso, eres una tramposa! – Le grito a todo pulmón – ¡todos los Beta salgan, háganse responsables de lo que paso aquí, han muerto cerca de 20 personas en esta pelea!

Oye tu… - Yuki quien permanecía al lado de Kiriko no podía soportar las palabras dirigidas a su compañera, pero fue detenido por ella.

¿Beta? – Pregunto con ironía - ¿es que acaso por ser beta crees que se dé patrones de ataques con armas? – le pregunto ofendida.

S… si – dudo en contestar

Déjame decirte que de los 1000 jugadores de la beta, solo un puñado de ellos pudo aprender a usar bien las técnicas de espada, ustedes son mucho mejores que aquellos perdedores – todos observan en silencio, impresionados por sus palabras – ustedes han aprendido y han luchado con un jefe del piso, ¡y ganaron! – les felicito – ahora, claro que conozco los patrones de ataque, yo soy la que llego más lejos en la beta, yo complete los 16 pisos de ella, si conocía las habilidades es porque he luchado contra criaturas más fuertes de pisos superiores, tengo más información útil que cualquiera de los informantes que ustedes podrían conseguir – todos quedaron mudos durante unos instantes mientras procesaban la información.

¿Conoce hasta el piso 16?, ¡eso te hace una Beta Tramposa, una Beater! – le volvieron a gritar, Yuki un poco preocupado de que su compañera este tomando el papel de la mala para cuidar al resto de los beta se volteo a verla, sus ojos se veían claramente adoloridos por las acusaciones, pero su voz no, había decidido llevar su papel hasta el final

¿Beater? Me gusta – en el acto saco el objeto y lo equipo a si misma, una chaqueta de caída larga negra la envolvió – exacto, soy una Beater, así que no vuelvan a compararme con aquella basura de Beta – al final del cuarto, donde estaba el trono del jefe ahora se encontraba una gran puerta – no vuelvan a aparecer en mi camino, o puede que esta tragedia vuelva a ocurrir – a paso firme y ocultando su rostro con su cabello paso al lado de todos en dirección a la puerta, cuando estaba a pasos para abrirla.

¡Oye! – se escuchó a su espalda, al voltearse vio a su compañero – mi nombre.

Oh, perdona… ¿acaso no debí hacerlo? ¿O lo pronuncie mal? – dijo tratando de ocultar su dolor.

¿Cómo lo supiste? – pregunto mientras la miraba.

En la parte superior de tu visión aparecen dos barras de vida, la tuya y la mía, debajo de la mía aparece mi nombre – le explico

Kiriko – pronuncio el joven – valla, así que estaba allí – dijo aliviado y procuro recordar el nombre y a la chica que lo portaba.

Eres un buen jugador, si alguien en quien tu confíes te da la oportunidad para entrar a algún gremio, no lo desperdicies – le dijo mientras miraba a los jugadores tras ellos – hay un límite para los jugadores solitarios, chocar contra esa pared es muy doloroso, así que no lo intentes.

¿Y qué hay de ti? – le pregunto preocupado, este acto de chica mala no podía pasar como si nada.

¿Yo? Tratare de sobrepasar mi limite, con lo de ahora no creo que alguien quiera estar a mi lado – le vio una vez más a la cara y enfoco su vista en la de él – después de todo, soy una Beater – aun con una sonrisa en sus labios su rostro reflejaba el más puro dolor en el apodo que le dieron, al ver a la chica con tanto sufrimiento Yuki solo quería golpear al estúpido que se le ocurrió llamarla así, pero no podía hacerlo, de hacerlo echaría por la borda todo el esfuerzo que Kiriko estaba haciendo, dando la vuelta la joven se perdió en la gran puerta siendo la primera en entrar al segundo piso.

Todos quedaron atrás, y un mensaje apareció a la vista de Yuki, "tu grupo ha sido disuelto" esto solo hacia crecer el odio y dolor del chico – no es justo que ella sufra por este puñado de estúpidos.

Es una chica lista, y también muy hábil – Agil se acercó para tratar de contener al joven de ser necesario – debo decir que fue inteligente, estas cosas pasan a veces, pero no te preocupes, tarde o temprano todo esto pasara y ella podrá ser libre de estas estúpidas acusaciones, hay mucha gente que piensa eso – tratando de infundirle alivio al chico le puso su mano sobre el hombro, este entendió el mensaje, sabía que no todos los jugadores son idiotas, pero de que los hay, los hay.

No dejare que esto vuelva a ocurrir – prometió para sí mismo – me volveré más fuerte, para poder protegerte de estos idiotas.

 ** _¿Y bien? espero que les halla gustado este capitulo, espero poder tener sus opiniones con respecto a este proyecto en la caja de comentarios, todos sus comentarios serán contestados en el siguiente capitulo, así que por favor, comentar, ya que sus comentarios son los que me ayudan a seguir escribiendo._**

 ** _Nos leemos en el siguiente Capitulo._**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Holas a todos, bueno, como no han habido comentarios en el capitulo anterior no puedo contestar nada... pero no importa, seguro llegaran algún día, mientras tanto seguire publicando esta historia que es mi versión de esta serie.**_

 _ **Antes de colocar el capitulo se agradece a todas las personas que leen la historia, espero que sea de su agrado... y eso, sigamos con esto q se va poniendo bueno.**_

Cap 2

Ya habían pasado algunas semanas desde el incidente en el piso uno, gracias a que Kiriko asumió toda la culpa y los rencores que alguna vez fueron dirigidos a los beta ahora eran hacia ella, los jugadores eran más pasivos entre ellos, eso ayudó mucho a poder ganar pisos de forma más rápida, a pesar de todo la espadachín oscura seguía en la línea del frente, era siempre la primera en llegar a las mazmorras y siempre estaba en el grupo de ataque contra el jefe del piso, ya habiendo limpiado 34 pisos para los siguientes tres meses se habían perdido más vidas, actualmente los jugadores solo sumaban 7.544 con vida, las batallas ya no cobraban vidas, pero ese no era el problema.

Una joven estaba en el bosque del piso 17 practicando sus habilidades en conjunto con su grupo – y para que Silica necesita pociones, ella tiene a su dragón mascota, eso la mantiene con vida – reclamo una pelirroja.

Rosalía la idea es distribuir bien las ganancias… - trato de hablar otro miembro del equipo.

De acuerdo, no importa – contesto Silica – te puedes quedar con todo, no volveré a formar grupo contigo – dicho esto la joven entrenadora de dragones se salió del grupo – no vuelvas a buscarme nunca más – y comenzó a retirarse.

Bien, todo salió bien – dijo con satisfacción Rosalia al ver su inventario lleno de objetos, no solo se estaba quedando con las pociones de Silica, sino que con todos los ítems buenos que le podrían servir – ahora, será mejor eliminarla.

Después de alejarse Silica decidió cazar un poco más, las criaturas eran de un nivel muy parecido al de ella, pero debido a que tenía muy mal equipo solo podía pelear contra uno a la vez – maldición, porque tengo tan mala suerte para el equipo, he cazado y nunca sale nada bueno para mi – maldecía en voz alta – ¿por qué no dejan de venir? – las criaturas seguían llegando por ella sin darle descanso, las pocas pociones que tenía en un principio ya las había consumido todas, y su dragón estaba un tanto cansado - ¿es mi culpa? – veía a su amigo dragón, una criatura pequeña pero con la habilidad de curar bastante agotado - ¡Pina! ¿Estás bien? – Pregunto a su dragón cuando este fue lanzado hacia ella - ¿Por qué…? Se vio rodeada de ogros y lobos – ¿acaso voy a morir aquí? – La pequeña criatura al ver acorralado a su maestro solo pudo curar sus heridas una vez más antes de arremeter contra los atacantes - ¡Pina! – Grito con dolor la pequeña al ver como su mascota era convertida en polígonos ante sus propios ojos, el llanto no tardó en llegar y las criaturas no parecían que la dejarían tranquila ahora - ¡Pina! – se seguía lamentando y esperando el impacto que nunca llego.

Al abrir los ojos solo pudo observar como todos sus atacantes se convertían en polígonos en el aire, detrás de ellos un joven vestido de blanco y rojo apareció - ¿estás bien? – le pregunto al ponerse a su lado.

Pina… - lloraba la pequeña.

Lo siento… no pude ayudar a tu compañera – se lamentó el chico, otra vez no había podido ayudar, había llegado tarde, justo en ese instante una pluma callo entre ambos en las manos de la pequeña.

Esto es… - miro el objeto "Pluma de Pina".

¿Tú eres una entrenadora de dragones? – Pregunto el joven, solo tuvo una afirmación con la cabeza – entonces Pina era tu mascota – volvió a tener una afirmativa – se me ocurre algo, espera un momento – la joven solo miro curiosa como su salvador abría su panel y enviaba un mensaje – creo que deberíamos salir de aquí, te acompaño hasta el pueblo cercano – le sonrió y extendió la mano para reincorporarla.

Muchas gracias… - dijo sin mucho ánimo.

Yuki, soy Yuki de los Caballeros de Sangre – se presentó.

Silica, la entrenadora de dragones… aunque ahora Pina… - volvió a entrar en un estado de tristeza.

Llegaron a la ciudad, un grupo de jugadores los recibió allí - ¡Es Silica!, es tan linda, ¡silica, forma grupo con nosotros la próxima vez! – todos los hombres se le acercaban ignorando al caballero que tenía a su lado, ella solo sonreía vacíamente y los rechazaba cortésmente, siguieron avanzando hasta llegar a la posada donde encontraron a cierta pelirroja.

Que tenemos aquí – dijo con ironía – Silica, pensé que no te volvería a ver nunca más – le dijo mientras s e acercaba a ellos - ¿y tú pequeña mascota? No me digas que murió, pobre sita, debiste quedarte con nosotros, eres una inútil cuando de pelear se trata, además ¿Qué es ese equipo? Hasta un novato podría sacar mejores ítems que tu – le recriminaba, la muchacha solo agachaba la cabeza, fue entonces que Rosalia se percató de la otra presencia – wow, se ve que tienes buen equipo chico, ¿no te gustaría formar parte de mi grupo?

Lo lamento, pero estoy con el grupo de Silica – le contesto tranquilamente – vámonos –y salió del lugar, Rosalia solo los siguió con la mirada.

Ese chico tiene buenos ítems… tienen que ser míos – pensaba mientras sonreía y salía del lugar.

En una de las habitaciones Silica ya estaba más calmada, hasta que sintió llamar la puerta – adelante – en eso el Yuki paso.

Silica, te tengo buenas noticias – la nombrada solo lo miraba expectante – podemos revivir a tu mascota, tengo información de que en el piso 27 que es un claro de flores existe un ítem que permite revivir mascotas, pero este solo sirve si tu mascota ha muerto en las anteriores 48 horas, además de eso, solo el maestro de la mascota puede recolectar el ítem.

¿Puedo recuperar a Pina? – la felicidad comenzó a invadir a la pequeña, el gozo de saber que su mascota tenía una salvación era tal que fácilmente superaba el dolor de haberla perdido, pero luego de unos instantes la realidad la golpeo – en el piso 27… mi equipo apenas si puede mantenerme en este piso.

Eso es fácil de arreglar – dijo mientras abría su panel de inventario y realizo con comercio con Silica, ella solo miraba como aparecían muy buenos ítems para ella – con este equipo puedes mejorar tus puntos como entrenadora, además si usas una daga, te puedo dar esta, no es la mejor, pero sin duda es mucho mejor que la que tienes – le decía mientras la chica solo miraba el set completo que se le estaba entregando, antes de aceptar el comercio ella pregunto.

¿Por qué me estas ayudando tanto? – ella lo miro con curiosidad, estaba bien que le ayudara en el bosque, pero ¿Por qué le daba ítems? El silencio reino unos segundos antes de que el joven contestara.

Por qué se ve que necesitas ayuda, y yo puedo dártela – dijo serio mientras recordaba las batallas pasadas – en el pasado intente ayudar a alguien, pero no pude, ella ahora es odiada por la gran mayoría de los jugadores – la pequeña solo asimilaba la historia – ella no hizo nada malo, ella nos salvó, ella permitió que pudiéramos avanzar en este juego, nadie le presta una mano, aun en la línea delantera, siempre sola – esas palabras eran un poco difíciles de asimilar para la pequeña – no quiero que alguien pase por el camino que ella está pasando, quiero evitar el dolor de la gente si me es posible, no quedarme como un mero espectador… lamento que mi razón para ayudarte sea tan egoísta – se disculpó.

No, para nada – le respondió inmediatamente – de hecho es muy noble lo que quieres hacer Yuki-san.

Solo espero que mis esfuerzos puedan llegar a ella, es quien más necesita ayuda – dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama.

Estoy segura de que tus sentimientos le llegaran – le animo la pequeña.

Muchas gracias – al decir esto el comercio se completó y Silica recibió los objetos, al mismo tiempo que ella miraba su nuevo equipo Yuki saco un mapa del piso 27 – el piso es una pradera gigante, hay algunos bosques pero no son muy grandes, las criaturas son del tipo plantas y en su mayoría son del tipo pacíficas, por lo que no deberíamos tener mucho riesgo – le informo, así mismo pudo sentir que eran observados – genial, supongo que la información no estaba errada – pensó mientras Silica miraba el mapa.

Debe ser hermoso ese piso – aseguro la pequeña.

Mañana temprano lo veremos juntos – sentencio con tranquilidad – ahora descansa que partiremos temprano, entre antes llegamos con mayor seguridad podrás revivir a tu amiga – la pequeña solo le agradeció mientras Yuki salía de la habitación – Kiriko… espérame, no te volveré a dejar sufrir nunca más.

En otra parte, en la línea delantera, más concretamente en la mazmorra había una joven de armadura negra luchando contra varias criaturas a la vez, sus habilidades con la espada eran de primera categoría ya que al verse superada en número eso no significaba que le podrían vencer, agitando su espada elimino a todos uno por uno a sus oponentes – me pregunto… ¿habrá encontrado a los jugadores PK?... – pensaba mientras los polígonos llenaban el aire – aah estoy preocupada… será mejor que salga de aquí, ir al piso 27 no estaría mal como descanso, me tomare el día de… - estaba caminando mientras hablaba con ella misma – ups… espero que tengas la energía cuando vuelvas Yuki, encontré la habitación del jefe… y sabes que al resto no les gusta que me calle esta información.

Ya al dia siguiente estaban ambos en el piso 27 – bien, ya estamos aquí – dijo Yuki mientras Silica salía del portal – deberíamos partir rápido – en eso el portal se volvió a abrir haciendo que Yuki y Silica miraran por curiosidad, por el brillo de este se podía ver que había sidu utilizado en combate, del portal salió una figura negra disparada, ambos solo miraban el manto negro que cayó sobre el piso - ¿Kiriko? – Pregunto preocupado, la barra de vida era muy escasa - ¡Kiriko! – Corrió a su lado, Silica le siguió casi por inercia - ¡oye, resiste! – busco con rapidez una pasión de vida y la obligo a tomar, con eso evitaría que su vida se acabara.

¿Yuki? – pregunto con debilidad, estaba muy cansada

¿Qué fue lo que paso? – le pregunto preocupado.

No es nada – dijo mientras se ponía de pie – y tú qué haces aquí, deberías estar en… - en eso vio a Silica, luego lo volvió a mirar - ¿me puedes explicar que está pasando aquí?

Ella es Silica, la maestra de dragones – respondió rápidamente, eso debería aclarar sus dudas.

Entonces tú eres la chica que va por la flor mágica – respondió ya más tranquila – muy bien, yo también voy.

Ahora responde tú – le exigió Yuki visiblemente preocupado - ¿Qué fue lo que te paso?

No es nada, te lo contare después – le dijo mientras sacaba un poco de comida para ir recuperando vida – tenemos que movernos no sabemos cuántos maestros de criaturas hay en el piso, después de todo las mascotas son algo apreciado y ese es el único ítem para revivirlas – ante lo dicho ambos solo afirmaron y comenzaron a seguirle el paso.

Yuki-san – llamo Silica - ¿ella es la Beater, no? ¿La espada oscura? – Yuki no pudo ocultar su enfado al escuchar el primer apodo, pero recordando que aquella era solo una niña trato de no expresarse mal, aprovechaban de conversar ya que Kiriko estaba un tanto adelante sumergida en sus propios pensamientos y chequeando el mapa.

Sí, pero no le digas Beater, ella es buena, una muy linda persona – sus palabras no sonaban como alguien que admiraba a otra, sino como un tono romántico, Silica capto el interés de Yuki por Kiriko, pero fingió no haberlo descubierto.

Entonces ella debe ser muy fuerte – se limitó a decir – también es muy linda, tiene buena figura… yo soy una niña a su lado… - Silica solo miraba con admiración a Kiriko y con un poco de envidia al ser ella tan hermosa – ¡Kiriko-san! – le llamo, esta al escucharse llamar volteo.

Dime Silica-chan – dijo en forma cariñosa mostrando una linda sonrisa.

Muchas gracias por ayúdame a revivir a Pina – le dijo mientras se inclinaba en forma de respeto.

No hay de que, si alguien tiene problemas lo mejor es ayúdale – dijo capturando la atención de ambos.

Pero entonces… ¿quién te ayudara a ti? – pensaron ambos

Cuando encontraron la flor Silica la tomo para que esta quedara en su inventario, ella quería usarla en ese mismo instante pero fue detenida por Yuki quien le dijo que lo mejor era revivir a Pina en la ciudad donde no hubiera peligro, así habían emprendido el camino de vuelta a la ciudad, hablaban alegremente entre los tres, eliminaban algunas criaturas que estaban por el camino para que Silica pudiera subir un poco de nivel, todo iba bien.

Silica-chan, saca un cristal de portal y tenlo en tu bolsillo – advirtió Kiriko, Silica no pregunto nada y obedeció, siguieron sin percance durante unos minuto más hasta que al cruzar un puente se toparon con una cara conocida.

Valla, valla ¿Qué tenemos aquí? – Rosalia los estaba esperando al otro lado – pero si es Silica-chan, puedo ver que tienes mejor equipo que la última vez, y también una nueva integrante en el equipo – dijo al ver las ropas que tenia Silica y al ver a Kiriko – pero no importa quién te acompañe, ni tampoco el equipo que tengas, eso no quita el hecho de que eres un fracaso como jugador, así que será mejor que me des todos tus ítems antes de que pase algo malo – le advirtió con felicidad al ver que tendría más ganancias de lo que esperaba inicialmente.

¿Tú eres Rosalia de "La Mano de Titán"? – pregunto Yuki para confirmar su objetivo.

Y que si lo soy – reto la mujer.

Me has ahorrado la molestia de buscarte – dijo colocándose al frente de sus compañeras – seguramente no lo recuerdas pero tú y tu gremio asaltaron a un grupo de personas.

¿Eh? – Interrumpió la mujer – lo lamento, pero hemos hecho lo mismo tantas veces que no se a quien específicamente te estas refiriendo.

Eso quiere decir que son ladrones y jugadores PK consumados – aseguro Kiriko

Como sea, como jugador no puedo permitir que ustedes sigan con esta actitud – al tiempo muchos jugadores rodearon al pequeño grupo, todos jugadores naranjos, aquellos que golpean o agreden a otro jugador y otros jugadores rojos, aquellos que ya han matado a otro jugador, los PK.

Si nos entregan todos sus ítems no los mataremos – advirtió Rosalia.

Vegan si se atreven – al escuchar el reto de Yuki todos corrieron a golpearle, pero mucho daño no le hacían, fue entonces que algunos cambiaron de objetivo para golpear a Kiriko, pero tenían el mismo efecto.

Un hombre llego un día a la línea delantera pidiendo ayuda – comenzó a relatar Kirino – quería que alguien se hiciera cargo de un grupo de ladrones conocidos como la "Mano de Titán" – los atacantes tomaron distancia y todos se colocaron junto con Rosalia – este hombre quería que pagaran por agredir a sus amigos, robarles sus ítems y matarlos a todos – sacando un cristal mágico, todos lo observaron con intriga – este cristal es uno de tele transportación en masa, puedo llevármelos a todos ustedes a cualquier parte que quiera – en el acto Kiriko tomo su espada y ataco a todos sus oponentes dejándolos en el suelo - ¿Kiriko?

Lo lamento Yuki – dijo dándole la espalda – sé a dónde quieres llevarlos, y no te dejare ir – en ese instante Kiriko le quito el cristal a Yuki quien estaba en el suelo, el indicador de jugador de Kiriko había cambiado de verde a amarillo debido a los golpes que les propino a todos.

Jajajaja, ahora eres un jugador amarillo, ¿sabes lo que significa? – Rosalia tratando de frenar con intimidación a sus adversarios pues ya había reconocido al par, y sabía que si los llevaban seria a algún lugar de la línea delantera, donde están los bestias más fuertes hasta ahora.

Soy una jugadora solitaria, estar "amonestada" durante algunos días no es la gran cosa para mí – tomando el cristal ya más firme y a paso seguro se acercó a sus "victimas" dejo caer una lagrima que Yuki pudo entender su significado, ella seguía haciendo el papel de mala, para evitar que cualquiera se ensucie las manos, ella cargara con todo el pesar.

¡Kiriko! – grito en un intento de detenerla, Silica quien yacía a su lado solo podía ver impotente como todo sucedía, Kiriko le dijo q no se moviera, sabía que había sido porque ella no quería paralizarla como con Yuki o con los atacantes de la Rosa Espinosa.

Ya sabes dónde buscarme, solo apresúrate, no puedo permanecer con vida durante mucho tiempo contra un jefe sola – al pronunciar esas palabras una luz cubrió a todos alrededor de Kiriko, y desaparecieron, Yuki solo pudo ver como el destello desaparecía dejando vacío el lugar donde anteriormente habían 10 personas.

¿Jefe? – pensó rápidamente – oh, no – tratando de vencer a la fuera la parálisis trataba de mover la mano derecha para interactuar con su menú, Silica, quien vio todo como espectadora se acercó a su lado para suministrarle un anti parálisis – gracias Silica, ahora será mejor que me valla, tengo que rescatar a Kiriko – al decir eso una piedra te tele transporte apareció en su mano.

Muchas gracias por todo – agradeció la pequeña – cuando ella este a salvo, ¿podrían venir a verme? Me gustaría poder agradecerle a Kiriko-san por su ayuda – ante estas palabras el joven solo pudo aceptar con la cabeza.

Después de unos minutos ya estaba corriendo en la mazmorra del piso 34, lugar donde sabia estaría Kiriko, sabía que ella estaba en la habitación del jefe, tenía que llegar a ese lugar rápido, el mapa que le habían dado en su hermandad no indicaba el lugar exacto ya que faltaba aun un rincón, allí fue donde Yuki comenzó a buscar, correr y correr, evadiendo criaturas para no perder tiempo pudo ver a un grupo luchar más adelante.

Genial, ¿sabes cuánto cuesta la información de la sala del jefe? – un chico hablo mientras acababa con una criatura.

Podremos ganar una buena suma, así podremos comprar mejores equipos – dijo otro también feliz por el hallazgo del grupo, eso fue suficiente para que Yuki llegara a su lado.

La habitación del jefe, ¿Dónde está? – demando la respuesta.

Oye, tranquilo amigo, si quieres la información porque no la compras – hablo un integrante del grupo.

Cuanto – respondió rápidamente, esto impresiono al grupo.

Antes de eso, ¿para que quieres el mapa tan rápido? no podrías acabar con el jefe tu solo, nosotros solo encontramos la puerta, no entramos, no tenemos nada de información de combate – el tiempo apremia y Yuki lo estaba perdiendo tratando de convencer al grupo.

Klain-san este sujeto está dispuesto a pagar ¿Por qué negarle lo que quiere? – hablo otro de la party.

Porque quiero saber qué es lo que lo lleva a este punto – le respondió

Una amiga ha sido llevada a ese lugar, está sola con un grupo de PK y el jefe de piso – resumió rápidamente tratando de no inculpar a Kiriko – dame el mapa rápido, no puedo perder más tiempo, ¡tengo que ayudarla! – las palabras asombraron al grupo

Vamos todos – dijo dándose la vuelta – no te cobrare por la información, solo síguenos, te llevaremos a la habitación – en pleno acto todos comenzaron a correr a la habitación del jefe, se podía escuchar desde afuera como este estaba luchando los golpes azotaban con gran fuerza en el lugar, el grupo no dudo en entrar, allí se podía ver a un hombre lagarto gigante, con un gran mazo de arma principal y dos espadas en la espalda, tenía cuatro barras de vida, el lugar estaba un poco destruido, la gran criatura estaba claramente tratando de alcanzar a un objetivo moviendo su gran mazo de un lado hacia otro.

No hay nadie – pensaron todos pero Yuki solo entro y grito.

¡Kiriko! – grito a todo pulmón, Klain se asombró y busco con la mirada a la chica que le ayudo al inicio de todo el juego.

¿Yuki? – Durante un instante la jugadora solitaria se distrajo al ver a su amigo en compañía de más gente - ¿Klain? – al perder valiosos segundos por la sorpresa de ver a su "estudiante" esta recibió un golpe de la maza del hombre lagarto que la envió en dirección al grupo.

¡Kiriko! – corrieron todos a tratar de salvarla del segundo impacto, ya que la vida que le restaba no era mucha, Yuki con su espada desvió el ataque del mazo y Klain con sus amigos tomaron a la chica para sacarla del lugar.

¡Ya la tenemos! – Grito el peli rojo - ¡esta inconsciente, con 50 puntos de vida, y sin daño por segundo! – informo el estado de la chica mientras la sacaba, del área de combate

Bien, ¡salgan yo lo distraigo! – aviso Yuki mientras evadía los golpes de la criatura y golpeaba para tomar la agresión y alejarlos del grupo.

Yo te ayudo – Klain dejo a Kiriko en manos de sus amigos y fue a apoyar al chico de blanco, podía decir que era amigo de Kiriko, y si algo le pasaba a él seguro la chica nunca lo perdonaría por ello.

Tenemos que ganar tiempo, ataca por la derecha, yo por la izquierda, cuidado con el mazo y la cola – advirtió Yuki mientras se posicionaba al lado de Klain.

Estás loco, hay que salir, Kiriko ya está fuera de peligro, ahora tenemos que cerrar este lugar – al escuchar que la chica de negro estaba a salvo las revoluciones de Yuki se fueron calmando.

Muy bien, hay que salir de aquí – en eso ambos conectaron un golpe con derribe al jefe y salieron corriendo a la puerta donde estaba el grupo con la chica en el suelo.

Una vez afuera, y con la puerta cerrada el grupo se permitió un momento para relajarse – no quiero volver a tener que luchar solo contra un jefe nunca más en mi vida – aseguro Klain mientras algunos reían por el comentario.

Somos dos – le aseguro Yuki – Soy Yuki de los Caballeros de Sangre – se presentó mientras le extendía la mano.

Klain de Fuurinkazan y ellos son mis chicos – correspondió el apretón de manos – y ¿de dónde conoces a Kiriko?

¿Tú también? – Le pregunto – ella fue mi compañera cuando luchamos contra el jefe del primer piso.

Entonces tu sabes si es verdad – le dijo rápidamente - ¿es verdad que ella es una Beater? Es decir, ella no es mala – Klain no sabía como preguntar bien sin parecer que quería ofender a la chica.

Ella se auto proclamo Beater para terminar una disputa interna de los que sobrevivimos al encuentro contra el jefe Kobolt, con eso nadie molestaría a los Beta, solo a ella – dijo con pesar al recordar la escena.

Ya veo – dijo mientras miraba a la chica – entonces ha estado sola desde que nos separamos.

¿Tú de donde la conoces? – pregunto Yuki.

Ella me ayudo antes de que supiéramos que estaríamos atrapados en este lugar, hicimos party mientras me enseñaba las mecánicas básicas de juego, gracias a eso ahora podemos estar en la línea delantera y explorar la mazmorra son morir – dijo orgulloso de su logro – cuando todo se fue al drenaje ella intento salvarme, pero cuando supo que tenía un grupo atrás de mí no pudo con todos, sabía que ellos son mi responsabilidad y no podía hacerle cargar con eso a ella que apenas la había conocido hace algunos minutos antes – así fue como decidieron descansar en la puerta del jefe durante algunos minutos mientras la responsable descansaba.

Oye Klain, ella es una roja – le informo un chico del gremio

No piensen mal de ella, ella tuvo que pelear contra un grupo de PK además del jefe – hablo rápidamente Yuki colocándose entre ellos y Kiriko en un intenso te protegerla.

Tranquilo Yuki-san, sabemos que ella no atacaría a la gente porque si, gracias a ella estamos aquí – dijo calmadamente Klain – será mejor que comencemos a movernos, los monstruos no tardaran en aparecer y como ella ahora es un personaje rojo, en la ciudad no la recibirán bien, tenemos que salir de aquí y descansar en el bosque en el punto de no agresión – ante esa idea Yuki tomo a Kiriko en sus brazos mientras era escoltado por los Fuurinkazan, salir de la mazmorra no fue difícil ya que los chicos de Klain eran buenos jugadores y su trabajo en equipo era muy bueno, así salieron y llegaron al punto para descansar – bueno, nosotros nos vamos, será mejor que te quedes con ella.

Muchas gracias por todo Klain-san – le expresó su gratitud, el chico solo le abrazo con fraternidad mientras reía.

Para eso están los amigos, salúdala de mi parte cuando despierte - en eso mientras el grupo se retiraba Yuki se sentó al lado de Kiriko quien había pasado de estar inconsciente a estar dormida.

Mira lo que me has hecho pasar – le decía mientras la veía dormir – te llevaste mi trabajo y tuve que pelear contra un jefe del piso por ti – en eso pudo ver que su cabello estaba en su cara y con un toque delicado retiro su melena negra de su rostro.

mm… Yuki… - murmuro la chica mientras se acurrucaba en posición fetal, el chico al escuchar su nombre solo pudo sonrojarse al grado del icono de estado de Kiriko.

Espero realmente estés durmiendo y no solo molestándome – a lo que el chico decidió relajarse y recostarse a su lado.

Mientras tanto en una posada del piso 27 una pequeña estaba sola en su sentada en su cama, de un movimiento saco dos objetos de su inventario, una pluma y la otra una flor blanca – Pina, hoy ha sido un día muy loco, conocí a personas muy buenas, pude luchar contra criaturas de alto nivel y aquellas personas se hicieron mis amigos, no por ser la "entrenadora de dragones" sino que por ser solamente yo – seguía la pluma en ese estado – en unos minutos estarás bien, volveremos a ser amigas y nos volveremos fuertes juntas, para poder estar de nuevo con ellos – la imagen mental de Kiriko y Yuki apareció, ambos portando sus armas y luchando contra criaturas fuertes, con ellos Silica se imaginó también en la batalla en conjunto con Pina ayudando a sus amigos – nos volveremos fuertes Pina – un resplandor salió de la pluma al tener contacto con la flor, este resplandor segó a la chica durante unos segundos para luego tener a su querida mascota en sus brazos una vez más, este estaba durmiendo ya que podía sentir su respirar – Pina – al ver una vez más a su pequeño dragón Silica solo pudo llorar de felicidad – Yuki-san, Kiriko-san muchas gracias.

Mas meses pasaron y los pisos se fueron completando poco a poco ya había pasado un año desde que se vieron forzados a vivir en el juego de la muerte, en el piso 50 a las afuera de la ciudad una pequeña herrería se podía divisar, dentro estaba un chico de cabello rosa, estaba claramente aburrido, limpiar sus armas era la única entretención ya que tenía miedo de salir a la línea delantera, más que nada se dedicaba a forjar y reparar a vender las armas que tenía en exhibición, la razón, es que muchos tenían ya armas mejores, solo le vendía aquellos que llegaban de a poco al piso, la campana sonó, eso significaba clientes, el chico miro a su cliente, una joven de negra armadura con telares, esta no era muy ostentosa ya que a pesar de ella se podía ver la envidiable figura de su portadora, en su espalda portaba una espada negra.

Bienvenida a la Herrería de Liz, ¿en qué le puedo ayudar? – al verla se podía pensar que no era muy fuerte, aquella armadura no se veía muy segura, ni tampoco se podía ver que tuviera dinero ya que no es ostentosa como la gran mayoría de los que estaban en ese piso o superiores.

Estoy buscando una espada – le respondió la chica – la mejor que tenga en el local.

¿Estas segura? – le pregunto – no creo que tengas como pagarla

Eso no es un problema – le aseguro mientras seguía mirando el local, el chico no refuto mas, busco entre las espadas y saco la espada que el mismo había forjado – esta espada es la mejor que tengo en el local, la forje yo mismo, tiene una durabilidad decente, buen corte, es ligera y permite ataques rápidos – dijo mientras decía orgulloso, la chica solo tomo la espada y la miro.

Muy ligera – dijo al tenerla es sus manos – veamos que tal golpea – en eso saco su propia espada y la dejo de forma horizontal con la espada de la tienda en su otra mano.

Oye, tu espada se va a romper si le golpeas con esa – trato de advertirle Lisbeth con algo de miedo.

Pues eso sería muy malo para mí – al terminar la frase la espada callo e impacto con la de filo negro, pero para sorpresa del chico, fue su espada la que se rompió y no la de la chica, el totalmente asustado le quito el mando para analizar el resto de su espada.

Imposible de reparar – y como si fuera una palabra mágica la espada se convirtió en polígonos en el aire - ¡oye tú! ¿Quién te crees que eres al venir a mi tienda y romper mi espada? – le enfrento molesto.

Puedo pagarla así que no te enojes – le trato de calmar la chica.

De acuerdo, son 57.000 – le dijo tratando de infundir miedo, pero la chica solo tomo sus controles y le pago el monto acordado, el solo vio el monto con sorpresa y acepto.

¿No tienes otra espada mejor? – le pregunto la chica una vez terminada la transacción.

Soy una herrera, si me tienes materiales puedo forjarte una espada mucho mejor que esa que tienes – le aseguro el joven – ¿me dejarías verla para ver sus puntos? – la chica acepto y le entrego su espada, el al verla solo se pudo impresionar – esta es… la espada del jefe del piso 70, una de las mejores espadas del juego… - esto era malo para el tipo, había prometido forjar una espada mejor que esa, pero no tenía material para hacerlo en su tienda, había una espada en su lista de creaciones que podría rivalizar con la espada negra, solo que no tenía el material central – bueno, puedo hacerte una espada igual de buena que esta… pero necesito que me traigas el material.

Muy bien, que es lo que quieres – después de un rato y de infórmarle lo que quería Kiriko se encontraba en el piso 73, un páramo frió donde un dragón de hielo habitaba, fuera de la mazmorra – estúpido Liz y su estúpido Hierro fundido de hielo dragonico – maldecía al estar expuesta en una ventisca – estúpido Yuki al recomendarle ese estúpido lugar, estúpida espada que se rompió con la mía, estúpida de yo por tener tan buena espada – sus palabras ya empezaban a dejar de tener sentido ya que solamente estaba molesta al estar una vez más en aquel piso, ella no gustaba del clima frió, y las ropas que ella portaba solo hacían que el frió aumentara – voy a matar a Yuki cuando lo vea – al final de todos sus reclamos sintió que el responsable de todo era Yuki al enviarla con el herrero, el camino no era muy dificultoso por lo que podía avanzar, las criaturas de hielo que ella enfrentaba no eran tan fuertes como ella por lo que eran fáciles de eliminar, un Yeti soltó un abrigo de pieles por lo que ella estaba más que feliz de usarlo, no importaba si era menos impresionante que su armadura actual, eso le serviría para abrigarse de la tormenta, siguió su paso hasta llegar al nido del dragón – ¿y donde esta ese reptil alado? – como si lo invocara el dragón apareció junto a ella – genial, si lo elimino podre irme a tomar algo caliente.

En la herrería se podía ver a un joven practicar para subir sus habilidades de herrero – si ella llega querrá su espada rápido, tengo que subir mis habilidades para poder cumplir con mi palabra – se mentalizo el chico en el horno mientras golpeaba el metal caliente, al estar concentrado no escucho cuando llego un cliente a su tienda, ni tampoco cuando este entro a su taller.

Así que aquí estabas – escucho el peli rosado – entre a la tienda y no había nadie, deberías colocar el letrero de "cerrado" si vas a estar trabajando en el taller.

Yuki amigo, tanto tiempo sin verte – dijo dejando su trabajo de lado para saludar a su buen amigo – estoy practicando para subir mi nivel de herrero, ¿podrías colocarlo tú?

Claro – dijo mientras fue a cerrar la tienda, una vez de vuelta en el taller lo vio de nuevo forjando – pensé que estabas contento con tu nivel actual, ¿Qué te hiso querer subir de nivel? – pregunto con curiosidad a su amigo.

Una chica vino a mi tienda con una espada fabulosa – contesto mientras forjaba, Yuki podía hacerse la idea de quien era – y rompió mi mejor trabajo con su espada como si nada, como si de un palito se tratara.

Jejeje… - rió nerviosamente el castaño mientras su amigo seguía martillando.

Bueno, pago mi espada… pero le dije que forjaría algo mejor o al nivel de la espada que ella tenía en sus manos en ese momento… cuando analice aquella espada… mi nivel no alcanza para hacer algo de ese calibre – dijo frustrado.

Entonces rechazaste el pedido y te pusiste a subir de nivel – completo Yuki

¿Yo rechazar un pedido? – Pregunto ofendido – por supuesto que no, la envié a conseguir los materiales para forjar la mejor espada que se puede crear con herrería – le informo, al escuchar esto Yuki no caía de la impresión.

Olvidaba lo orgulloso que podías ser… - dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

No por nada soy el mejor – dijo con una sonrisa – pero aún me falta nivel para poder crear esa espada, tengo que subir antes de que ella vuelva o…

¿O qué? – la voz de una chica distrajo a ambos

¿Kiriko, estás bien? – la chica estaba aun con nieve en la cabeza, claramente agotada, su barra de vida en amarillo, sus ropas negras habían cambiado a algunos abrigos de pieles que también tenían nieve.

Por su puesto que si Yuki-san – dijo mientras sonreía, esa sonrisa no inspiraba confianza – como sea, aquí tienes tu material – dijo mientras manipulaba el inventario y sacaba varias rocas de Hierro con hielo de dragón.

¿Cómo fue que las conseguiste tan rápido? – pregunto impresionado.

No quieres saber – dijo con asco al recordar donde encontró todas esas piedras y que es lo que eran en verdad – pero bueno, aquí tienes las aleaciones de Hierro del dragón de hielo del piso 73 – dijo ya feliz de no estar en aquel lugar.

Muy bien, pero me falta aún un poco para poder hacerte tu espada, ¿te importaría esperar algunos días para ello? – le pregunto preocupado el muchacho

No, no me importa, no es algo que me apresure en este momento – dijo con calma mientras Sali del lugar – cuando la tengas lista avísame – ambos quedaron mirándose la cara.

Esa chica no se comporta como una… pensé que sería más arrebatada y más escandalosa – pensó mientras la veía retirarse.

Yo también lo pensé, yo también – Yuki solo miro el lugar por donde había salido – em… salió por la puerta de la tienda.

¿Si? no importa… - en ese instante ambos recordaron verla llena de nieve – no me digas que – en efecto, al ver la tienda estaba totalmente llena de nieve.

Creo que estaba molesta por enviarla sola a una ventisca – concluyo Yuki.

Puedes apostar a que si – secundo Lisbeth – ahora tengo que sacar kilos de nieve antes de seguir subiendo de nivel para poder hacer su espada…

Yo te ayudare a limpiar – se resignó Yuki.

 _ **bueno, aqui tengo mi nueva entrega, espero que halla sido de su agradado, como pueden ver las cosas no pasan como lo hicieron en la novela o en la serie/manga, todo tiene cambios, ya que si escribiera lo mismo no tendría gracia, mejor seria leer la novela.**_

 _ **como sea, espero sus comentarios, muchas gracias por leer y hasta el próximo capitulo.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Buenas a todos, aquí publicando un nuevo capitulo de esta linda historia... para mi desgracia parece que no esta gustando tanto como hubiera querido puesto que no recibo ningún mensaje, así que la verdad solo es una hipótesis.**_

 _ **como sea, la idea es poder entretener, así que por favor escriban sus comentarios o preguntas con respecto si algo no queda claro, como pueden ver no todo es exactamente igual.**_

 _ **bueno, aqui les dejo mi trabajo**_

Cap 3

Unos días después de la visita a Lisbeth, Kiriko había vuelto a la línea delantera.

¿Qué quieres decir con que no puedo entrar a la mazmorra? – pregunto indignada al grupo que le estaba bloqueando la pasada.

Como dije, tu, la Beater, jugadora solitaria no tienes permiso para entrar aquí, así lo ha establecido el gremio de "Los Dragones Divinos" – respondió el guardia que custodiaba la entrada.

Solo quieren los ítems de la mazmorra antes que nadie – dedujo bastante moleta – muy bien, no entrare a la mazmorra, pero tampoco quiero que me busquen si quieren luchar contra el jefe del piso 73 – contesto molesta, los que custodiaban la puerta solo pudieron sonreír con satisfacción, todos sabían que la espada negra obtenía ítems de la mazmorra para cambiar su equipo, si podían hacer que ella no obtuviera ítems durante uno o dos pisos ellos podrían vencerla, ese era el plan de los Dragones Divinos.

Era el primer día de la mazmorra, todo el lugar por inspeccionar antes de encontrar la sala del jefe, Yuki sabía que Kiriko seria de las primeras en entrar por lo que apuro el paso para encontrarla en la entrada de la mazmorra, grande fue la sorpresa cuando la vio dirigirse al portal de la ciudad con claras intenciones de dejar el piso - ¿Kiriko? – Debido a la distancia no pudo escuchar al piso donde ella se iba – supongo que volverá – sin darle más vueltas al asunto se dirigió a su objetivo principal.

Si quieren que no ayude con la mazmorra, muy bien, no lo hare – dijo mientras cambiaba su mejor equipo por uno de nivel 20, su destino, el piso de mismo nivel – supongo que are de vaga por este piso un tiempo – había dejado la ciudad para no ser reconocida por alguien, estaba paseando por el bosque cuando escucho los gritos de ayuda de alguien, un grupo de Mantis habían rodeado a un grupo pequeño, estaban muy heridos, por lo que sin dudar entro entre ambos y elimino a las mantis con rapidez, pero no tan rápido como le hubiera gustado, su espada no golpeaba tan fuerte como quisiera.

Muchas gracias – agradeció uno del grupo – nos salvaste.

Solo estaba pasando por aquí – respondió rápidamente.

Ven con nosotros, te invitamos a comer algo como muestra de agradecimiento – y antes de darse cuenta la habían llevado de nuevo a la ciudad, mas especifico a una taberna para poder comer y celebrar – una vez más, queremos darte las gracias por salvarnos de esas mantis.

Están exagerando chicos – respondía con un poco de timidez, en lo que llevaba el juego no muchos habían sido amables con ella, por lo que no sabía cómo contestar.

No seas tímida, suficiente tenemos con Sachi en ese papel – al comentario la chica aludida trataba de contestar mientras todos reían – soy Keita y ellos son mi gremio, los Gatos negros de la luna llena – dijo contento y con orgullo.

Kiriko – contesto mientras tomaba un trago de su bebida, en eso Tetsuo se le acerca.

Kiriko-san, sé que puede sonar de mal gusto, pero ¿Qué nivel eres? – ante esa pregunta la chica dudo si contestarla con la verdad, si ellos sabían su verdadero nivel solo la tratarían como el resto del mundo, quería tranquilidad, sentirse querida por alguien.

20 – termino por decir aunque su nivel en realidad fuera cercano a 90.

Teniendo niveles tan parecidos juegas mucho mejor que nosotros, se nota que es por ser jugadora solitaria – dijo mientras reía - ¿Por qué no te unes a nuestro gremio? El único de la vanguardia soy yo.

Además también queremos que Sachi pase de lanza a espada y escudo para apoyar a Tetsuo – agrego Sasamaru.

Sabes que me da miedo luchar en la línea del frente así nada más – se defendía la chica del grupo.

Siempre una gatita asustadiza – ante el comentario del líder, todos rieron, Kiriko solo veía con una sonrisa y con un poco de envidia la relación entre todos los miembros, viendo esto y queriéndose sentir parte de algo Kiriko hablo.

Si no les molesta… podría unirme a su gremio – dijo un poco avergonzada, ante sus palabras el grupo solo rio y celebro, Tetsuo le extendió la invitación al gremio y ella acepto, fue así como Kiriko paso a ser de una jugadora solitaria a una integrante de los "Gatos Negros de la Luna Llena".

Los días pasaban y ella practicaba con sus nuevos amigos, les enseñaba como luchar, cambiar, fortalecía sus habilidades como equipo y les enseñaba a usar distintas armas si querían cambiar las que ya usaban, todo eso durante el día, ya que ella tampoco podía dejarse estar, en las noches ella sola salía de caza a los pisos superiores para ganar un poco de experiencia, aunque no encontrara equipo de mazmorra seguía cambiando algunas piezas de vez en cuando, su nivel por mucho era el más alto del juego por lo que aunque se quede fuera de la caza del jefe del piso el resto no podría darle alcance hasta el siguiente piso, solo si ella se quedaba sin hacer nada.

Una noche cuando salió de casería pudo ver un grupo de gente en el área donde ella frecuentaba – Klein – vio al chico que le había ayudado cuando quedó atrapada en la sala del jefe, e mismo que ella ayudo a conocer el juego.

Pero si es Kiriko – dijo contento - ¡chicos, encárguense del resto! – A lo que tuvo a afirmativa del grupo, guardo su espada en la cintura y fue a recibir a su amiga – hace tiempo que no te veía chica ¿Cómo esta…? – la pregunta fue detenida al ver un icono nuevo en la barra de estado de la espada oscura – te uniste a un gremio – aseguro, ella no contesto, solo aparto la mirada con un poco de miedo a lo que le podrían decir.

Si, bueno… me tengo que ir – al decir eso pasó al lado del chico sin mediar más palabras, no quería escuchar lo que le podrían decir, Klein solo la vio retirarse con una sonrisa en la cara.

Me alegro de que ya no estés sola – dijo como si de un padre de tratar, las horas pasaron y fue tiempo de volver donde el resto, cuando Kiriko llego al piso donde se estaban quedando le llego un mensaje de Keita "Kiriko, Sachi ha desaparecido, la estamos buscando por las zonas de caza cercanas a la ciudad, si la encuentras por favor llévala a la posada" – Sachi… - cambando su equipo rápidamente para evitar ser reconocida también activo una de sus habilidades de rastreo, al ser jugadora solitaria esta habilidad le había salvado el pellejo muchas veces, busco pistas sobre la chica que buscaba y encontró sus huellas, sin dudar corrió siguiendo el rastro de pisadas, no paso mucho cuando encontró a la joven fuente de los problemas del gremio, estaba oculta bajo un puente en la ciudad, se acercó con cuidado de no asustarla – Sachi, todos están preocupados por ti – le dijo con cuidado.

¿Por qué tenemos que morir si perdemos el juego? – Pregunto de la nada, Kiriko no podía contestar ya que ni siquiera ella tenía la respuesta - ¿Cuál es el objetivo de todo esto?

Pude que no halla objetivo – contesto – pero no te preocupes, tu no morirás – al escuchar eso Sashi solo podía mirar con ilusión la figura de su amiga – no dejare que mueras, ni tu ni ninguno del gremio, todos viviremos hasta que el juego se complete, y luego podremos celebrar en el mundo real – con una sonrisa inspiradora de confianza Sachi comenzó a llorar de alegría – todos tenemos miedo de morir, la gente que se mantiene en los pasos inferiores con mayor razón, yo también, pero eso no impide mi deseo por seguir y salir de aquí – pensaba mientras llevaba a Sachi a la posada, ya había avisado a todos de que la había encontrado y que mejor no la interrogaran cuando llegaran, si bien no fue un interrogatorio todos la reprimieron por salir y preocupar a todos, ya cuando estaban solas.

Kiriko, ¿puedo dormir contigo? Todavía tengo miedo – ella solo le dejo un lado de su cama y ambas juntas entraron a los brazos de Morfeo.

Los días seguían pasando, seguían subiendo de nivel y Kiriko iba cambiando su equipo por uno mejor de vez en cuando para que no sospecharan de ella, todas las noches dormía con Sachi y siempre le repetía – "no morirás, no dejare que mueras" cuando la chica no podía conciliar el sueño, así fue durante un tiempo, hasta que.

Bueno, han pasado 2 semanas desde que Kiriko se unió a nosotros, gracias a ella hemos subido mucho de nivel, y no solo eso, sino que también hemos juntado dinero para poder comprar nuestra propia casa – todos estaban felices por la noticia, ya no gastarían hospedaje – también nos quedaría dinero para comprarle equipo a Sachi – dijo mientras le sonreía a la chica.

¿Eh? No es necesario – reacciono sorprendida.

No seas tan reservada, has hecho un buen trabajo – Ducker la animaba a tener mejor equipo – además no podemos tener a Kiriko protegiéndonos para toda la vida.

Además, se acerca navidad – dijo Tetsuo al recordar la fecha – puedes tomarlo como tu regalo adelantado – con todo dicho, al día siguiente Keita tomo el dinero y se fue para comprar la casa para el gremio.

Que emociónate, vamos a tener nuestra propia casa – Sachi no podía ocultar su felicidad, al igual que el resto de sus amigos.

Vamos de casería, así podremos juntar algo más de oro y comprar algunas cosas – propuso Sasamaru.

Podremos comprar muebles, camas y esas cosas- Kiriko también estaba emocionada.

Pues bien, vamos al calabozo del piso 30 – propuso Ducker y tubo la afirmativa de casi todos sus amigos.

¿Qué? El piso 30… ¿por qué no vamos a nuestra zona de caza habitual? – a Kiriko ya le estaba sonando mala la idea de ir a cazar.

Nuestro nivel es suficiente, además conseguiremos el dinero más rápido, vez, dos pájaros de un tiro – Tetsuo, quien apoyaba la idea dio su punto a favor, por lo que después de unos segundos todos estaban en el calabozo del piso 30, el lugar ya había sido explorado por lo que sabían a donde ir para no perderse, las criaturas aparecían y eran derrotadas – Kiriko es una exagerada, este lugar no es la gran cosa – Tetsuo lleno de confianza atacaba y derrotaba a los monstruos que aparecían.

Tengo un mal presentimiento de esto – los pensamientos de la espada oscura hacían que fuera extremadamente cuidadosa mientras se movía con el grupo, era primera vez que tenía que asegurar el perímetro más de tres veces antes de avanzar, claro, todo eso sin que ellos se dieran cuenta evadían a los más fuertes y donde habían grupos muy grandes.

Miren encontré un pasadizo inexplorado – Ducker apretó algo en la pared donde luego apareció una puerta.

Chicos, no entren allí – pero las advertencias de Kiriko fueron ignoradas por el grupo al ver un cofre en la habitación, en eso un mensaje apareció en el panel de Kiriko "Feliz navidad adelantada nueva líder de los Gatos Negros de la Luna Llena" era el mensaje, rápidamente manipulo su panel para verificar, era ella la nueva líder del gremio, hubiera estado feliz en otro momento, pero este no era el caso, ya que cuando Ducker y Tetsuo abrieron el cofre este cerró la puerta dejándolos a todos atrapados.

¡Es una trampa! – grito Sachi.

¡Todos salgan de aquí! – Kiriko tomo su espada al ver aparecer varias criaturas en la habitación.

¡No podemos, los cristales no funcionan! – Sasame había intentado usar un cristal para volver a la ciudad, pero este no seria efecto, el grupo tuvo que valerse en esa estrecha habitación llena de criaturas hostiles, las cuales comenzaron a golpearlos a todos.

¡Ducker! – el chico había sido golpeado y había caído al suelo donde varias criaturas aprovecharon para saltarle encima y así darle muerte, Tetsuo al ver morir a su amigo perdió la concentración y fue atravesada por una criatura.

¡Tetsuo! – Sasamaru Sachi y Kiriko vieron como morían sus amigos, la última con su espada trataba de eliminar a la mayor cantidad de enemigos posibles – tengo que salvarlos, ¡tengo que salvarlos! – En su mente gritaba con desesperación mientras se acercaba a Sachi, en eso Sasamaru es arrojado contra Kiriko la cual lo recibió para evitar que se hiciera más daño, pero cuando esta lo iba a tomar este desapareció en polígonos en el aire – Sasamaru… Sachi – en un intento de encontrar a su amiga salto y arremetió contra lo que fuera, habían objetivos por todas partes - ¡Sachi! – pudo verla totalmente rodeada de monstruos, y ella ya con poca vida, Sachi al verla solo susurro algunas palabras antes de que la eliminaran del juego - ¡Sachi! – con dolor e impotencia Kiriko tomo con fuerza su espada para eliminar a todos los objetivos en su campo de visión.

A las cuantas horas Keita encontró a Kiriko, ella con su barra de vida en amarillo y con su mejor equipo, ambos estaban en la entrada del calabozo del piso 30 – Kiriko, ¿Dónde está el resto? – La chica no quería verle la cara su amigo y se negó a responder - ¿Por qué tienes tan buen… - después de verla se percató de la espada negra en su espalda - ¿Por qué tienes una espada negra…? ¿Dónde está Sachi, Tetsuo, Sasami y Ducker? – El silencio de la joven respondía sus preguntas, no era necesario abrir su panel para verificar que sus amigos estaban muertos – tu… ¡Tú eres la Beater! – palabras llenas de odio fueron dirigidas a la joven q solo podía sollozar y recibir las criticas - ¡tú los trajiste a este lugar y los dejaste morir! – Cada acusación era como una daga en el corazón, la persona que confiaba en ella y le entrego su hermandad ahora la tachaba como el resto – ¡confiamos en ti y nos traicionaste! ¡Nunca tuviste el derecho de estar con nosotros! – dejando caer las llaves de la casa que recién había comprado Keita tomo su espada, Kiriko espero que él la atacara, la golpeara, que la matara por haber dejado morir al grupo, pero eso nunca paso, al ver hacia adelante pudo ver como Keita se había atravesado la garganta con su propia espada.

¡Keita! – en un intento de ayudarle se acercó a él pero fue detenida por los ojos llenos de odio y rencor del chico, después de unos segundos la figura de Keita se rompió en polígonos, fue allí cuando Kiriko rompió en llanto y grito con todas sus fuerzas, lo había hecho, había acabado con un gremio entero otra vez.

Mientras tanto en el piso 50

Uff, por fin termine todo el set – Lisbeth había estado trabajando subiendo su nivel de herrero y forjaba cada vez mejores piezas de armamento, gracias al material que Kiriko le había dado tenia para subir a nivel máximo su profesión, por lo que pudo crear la espada que ella y agregándole un poco de oridecon la espada tomo un color negro, no solo se limitó a forjarle la espada, sino que también se hizo todo un set, conocido como "Valkyriam Armor" de tonalidades oscuras – seguro estará feliz con este regalo – dijo al ver sus obras maestras – y justo a tiempo para navidad, si no mal no recuerdo, hay un evento navideño mañana en el piso 73, seguro la encontrare allí – con ese plan guardo el set en una caja de regalo – no puedo esperar a ver su cara de sorpresa.

Yuki estaba en el piso 73, había oído hablar del evento de navidad por lo que había estado buscando a Kiriko para estar juntos esa fiesta, pero por más que buscaba en los pisos superiores no podía encontrarla, había escuchado a algunos jugadores de la Alianza que Kiriko había sido "vetada de la mazmorra del piso 73" por no tener grupos, eso era lo más estúpido que había oído, por lo que estuvo buscando a su amiga durante días, pero nunca la encontró, al saber del evento supuso que la podría encontrar pero en los días que llevaba esperando en la ciudad del portal la chica nunca apareció – Kiriko… vendrás mañana… ¿no? – pensaba el chico mientras miraba el portal desde una taberna cercana.

En el piso 20, en la casa del gremio de los Gatos negros, su líder yacía llorando desconsoladamente, haber tenido amigos, y haberlos perdido era algo demasiado doloroso, portando toda la culpa de sus muertes peso en tomar su propia vida, su espada reposaba en la pared, quería ser lo bastante valiente para cortarse la cabeza ella misma, pero no podía, aun le temía a la muerte, no quería morir, pero entonces ¿Cómo lidiar con el sentimiento de culpa?, después de unas horas recordó el evento de navidad – navidad… dicen que el jefe del laberinto navideño da un ítem que puede revivir a alguien… - entre lágrimas recordó los susurro de su amiga antes de ser trasformada en polígonos – Sachi… - las lágrimas volvieron a caer por su rostro – te traeré de vuelta, y escuchare tus maldiciones, todo lo que quieras decirme – con un poco más de energía decidió reponer fuerzas en una cama de la casa.

Al dia siguiente tomo su mejor equipo y partió al último piso desbloqueado, lugar donde se realizara el evento de navidad, al llegar vio a mucha gente, pero ella no les dio importancia y camino hacia donde estaba la entrada al laberinto.

Para su desgracia su entrada a la cuidad no fue desapercibida ya que tanto Yuki, Klain y Lisbeth la estaban esperando cerca del portal, pero para desgracia de los tres ella ni siquiera se dio por enterada, y salió por otro lado.

¿Kiriko? – los tres solo la vieron salir, Klain temía algo y mando a llamar a su gremio para seguirla, Lisbeth también quería ir pero fue detenido por Yuki, quien le advirtió que debido al evento los monstruos eran más fuertes que de costumbre y que mejor esperara en la ciudad, a muy regañadientes el herrero decidió obedecer.

Ya afuera de la ciudad se podían ver las huellas de la espada oscura encaminadas al laberinto – no me digas que esa loca quiere hacer el evento sola – Klain junto a los FuurinKazan corrieron para darle alcance a la chica, Yuki los seguía de cerca pensando en que había llevado a Kiriko a hacer tal desfachatez, que había pasado en esas semanas las cuales estuvo alejada de la línea delantera.

Kiriko miraba el lugar, había liquidado a un grupo de hombres de las nieves cuando sintió que alguien se acercaba – tengo que apurarme – pensó a lo que comenzó a correr – ese objeto es mío – evadiendo ataques llego a un claro del mapa, un poco antes del enfrentamiento con el jefe del evento, allí vio a sus perseguidores – Yuki… Klain – les vio esperándola en el claro, rápidamente oculto sus ojos de ellos, puesto que hasta hace poco seguía llorando por la culpa que cargaba.

Kiriko ¿Qué estás haciendo? – Pregunto Yuki preocupado – si quieres hacer el evento pudiste decirnos, juntos podemos vencer al jefe.

No tiene sentido si no lo hago sola – fueron las palabras de la chica, estas congelaron a sus amigos durante unos segundos.

¡Es que acaso quieres morir! – Le grito Klain - ¡no te rindas tan fácilmente!

¡Tú qué sabes lo que he tenido que pasar! – Kiriko respondió rápidamente y con tal fuerza que los chicos pudieron hacer contacto visual con ella, y por un segundo pudieron ver todo el dolor que ella trataba de ocultar – tú qué sabes… - volvió a susurrar

Déjanos ayudarte – le propuso Yuki pero no fue escuchado ya que Kiriko desenvaino su espada haciendo que todo el grupo tomara actitud defensiva

Parece que los siguieron – y como si fuera la señal para entrar un grupo grande de la alianza de Dragones Divinos apareció en el claro.

Estos tipos están dispuestos a todo por un ítem raro – Klain sabia porque estaban en ese lugar, el ítem de resurrección – maldición... Kiriko tu ve al jefe, nosotros te cubrimos – al escuchar la orden todos los miembros de KuurinKazan formaron una especie de muralla entre los Dragones Divinos y Kiriko.

Te daremos tiempo, pero no mueras – Yuki también tomo parte de la línea defensiva, Kiriko solo guardo su espada y siguió su carrera, cuando esta atravesó el portal para el área del jefe los chicos de la alianza se miraron entre ellos.

Bueno, supongo que ahora nos queda esperar a que ella muera antes de poder entrar – dijeron calmadamente, ante esas palabras Yuki se alteró.

¿Qué quieres decir? – pregunto alterado

Esa área de evento es especial, no deja pasar a nadie una vez empezó el evento, así que si queremos entrar solo podrá ser si ella muere o el evento termina, pero como es solo uno contra un jefe lo más probable es que muera – dijo sin más mientras la alianza se retiraba a esperar su turno.

¡Kiriko! – Yuki corrió lo que más pudo pero al llegar al portal fue como chocar contra una pared, no podía pasar – tienes que sobrevivir, por favor… ¡Kiriko!

Al otro lado Kiriko podía ver un gran árbol de navidad, bajo el un hombre gordo de ropas rojas y barba blanca con una sonrisa angelical – jo, jo, jo, Feliz navidad pequeña – le dijo cuando ella estaba lo suficientemente cerca.

¿Santa? – pregunto extrañada al ver al hombre.

Veo que has superado los obstáculos de mi bosque – dijo aun con tono risueño – por lo que he decidido recompensarte, puedes tomar cualquier regalo bajo este árbol – de la nada bajo el árbol aparecieron pociones raras, armas, equipo, ropa, dinero, todo lo que cualquier jugador podría querer, pero no estaba el objeto que ella buscaba.

Quiero el objeto que puede revivir a un muerto – dijo calmadamente.

Jo, jo, jo, lo que tú quieres es mi corazón – le dijo el hombre – no es algo que pueda darte por solo haber pasado el bosque.

Entonces tendré que sacártelo a la fuerza – tomando su espada y colocándola entremedio de ella y el viejo hombre este comenzó a crecer, dejando su apariencia de bonachón por una más hostil, la linda barba blanca se tornó gris, su pansa despareció dando lugar a músculos en todo su cuerpo y la bolsa de regalos que llevaba en el hombro se transformo en un mazo enorme y para finalizar su nombre cambio, de ser "Santa" paso a ser "Nicolas el Renegado" – tal parece no será fácil… esto va por ti Sachi.

Pasaban las horas y no se veía que el evento terminara ni tampoco que Kiriko saliera del área, Yuki ya estaba bastante nervioso, y los mensajes preocupados de Lisbeth no lo calmaban mucho al joven que caminaba una y otra vez por el mismo lado – podrías por favor calmarte – le pido Klan que estaba recostado sobre la nieve.

¿Cómo quieres que me calme? Ella está luchando sola y yo aquí sin poder hacer nada – le expreso molesto más consigo mismo que con el peli rojo.

No podemos hacer nada – pasaron unos minutos de silencio – oye… a ti te gusta Kiriko – fue más una aseveración a una pregunta, Yuki fue atrapado con la guardia baja, impresionado por verse descubierto tan rápido.

¿Por qué lo crees? – pregunto tratando de despistar.

Porque de otro modo no estarías tan alarmado ni tan ansioso por estar su lado – respondió tranquilamente – sabes, ella tiene muchos problemas, no puedo imaginarme cuantos ni de que tratan – le hablo seriamente – siempre que la veo puedo ver una especie de muro que la aleja de todos a su alrededor – Yuki también se había percatado de la distancia que siempre Kiriko ponía con todos – por lo mismo puedo decir que una vez estando cerca de ella, si dices algo mal puedes destruirla totalmente – las palabras del peli rojo impresionaban mucho a Yuki ya que no lo había visto de esa forma.

Ella siempre se ve tan fuerte, tan inquebrantable… - trataba de pensar en la imagen que tenia de ella, y luego superponerla a una donde ella estaba totalmente destruida, devastada, aquella imagen le formo un nudo en el estómago y le apretó el corazón – yo nunca le haría nada así.

Puede que tu no… pero parece que alguien ya lo hiso – analizo Klain.

¿Qué quieres decir? – Yuki solo tenía preguntas sobre preguntas.

¿Viste que ella es parte de una guild? – al no recibir respuesta supuso que no – tal parece que se unió a ese gremio recientemente, cuando la vi hace unas semanas ya estaba con el icono de gremio, por lo tanto supongo que algo paso allí que la tiene luchando sola contra ese jefe.

El ítem para revivir – pensó el voz alta Yuki – alguien murió y ella se cree la responsable.

Lo más probable – no pudieron seguir puesto que del portal cerrado apareció la joven que ocupaba sus pensamientos totalmente agotada con su armadura rota en múltiples partes y con un objeto en la mano, sus deceso de abrasarla y saber que estaba bien se detuvieron en el acto al verle a los ojos, ojos totalmente muertos, sin vida ni esperanza.

¿Kiriko? – pregunto Yuki al estar más cerca de ella, está en respuesta le arrojo el ítem.

El ítem para revivir, úsalo cuando veas a alguien morir frente a ti – después de decir eso ella solamente trato de marcharse.

Veamos… - al leer la forma de uso vio la triste realidad – "10 segundos después de la muerte de algún jugador" – eso quería decir que era casi inútil en este punto, solo podría salvar a una persona si la veía morir y tenía que ser antes de que esta se transformara en polígonos y se dispersara en el aire - ¡Kiriko! – le grito mientras le sostuvo la mano.

Déjame – le susurro pero fue ignorada - ¡suéltame! – le grito pero eso hizo que Yuki la abrasara con fuerza.

No te dejare ir, no otra vez – Yuki la abrazaba con la fuerza justa para que ella no se zafara del agarre, no quería dañarla más de lo que ya estaba – mírate, toda golpeada y herida, no te lastimes más – le recomendó.

Qué más da si me lastimo – dejando de luchar por zafarse – qué más da si me muero, todos estarán mejor sin mí – las lágrimas volvieron a aparecer en su rostro – nadie más morirá por mi culpa, no matare a nadie más – sus palabras calaban en sus amigos por lo que vieron su indicador, verde como un árbol en primavera.

No has matado a nadie – le susurro Yuki – no fue tu culpa – aun sin saber lo que había pasado podía hacerse una idea.

No… fue mi culpa – volvió a derramar lágrimas y dejarse caer, Yuki callo de rodillas con ella mas no la soltó – no les dije mi verdadero nivel, los engañe y ellos confiaron en mi… no pude detenerlos… de haber sabido quien era yo nunca se hubieran arriesgado a esa mazmorra… de haberlo sabido nunca hubieran muerto en ese lugar… - todos escuchaban atentamente mientras el peor temor de Klain se hacía presente, Kiriko totalmente rota – ellos hasta me nombraron líder del clan… justo unos segundos antes de que todos… todos… - incapaz de seguir Yuki solo la dio vuelta en sus brazos para abrasarla lo más fuerte que podía, tratando de calmar su dolido corazón, ella solo pudo sostener a su protector y no pudo aguantar más, lloro con fuerza, como si nunca hubiera llorado la perdida de sus amigos antes, después de unos minutos el cansancio de la pelea la venció y callo dormida aun abrasada a Yuki.

Sera mejor irnos de aquí – Klain vio a chica en los brazos de Yuki – tal parece que con esto te acabas de ganar su corazón – dijo pícaramente tratando de cambiar el ambiente triste que Kiriko había dejado, Yuki solo pudo sonrojarse cuando se puso de pie aun abrasando a la chica.

No seas idiota – reclamo pero fue cuando se dio cuenta, Kiriko estaba abrasado a él como si temiera perderlo, como si fuera a morir si la alejaban de él – vámonos – cargándola al estilo princesa decidieron volver a la ciudad.

Lisbeth los esperaba en la puerta de la ciudad, estaba muy preocupado, pero cuando les vio pudo tranquilizarse, verlos a todos vivos era ya un alivio, no pregunto nada, sabía que no todo estaba tan bien como aparentaba por lo que solo los llevo a donde había alquilado las habitaciones para poder descansar, dejaron a Kiriko en la cama y salieron de a uno de la habitación, querían prepararle una pequeña sorpresa en la habitación de al lado por lo que solo quedo Lisbeth unos segundos más en la habitación de la chica – quería darte esto antes de que fueras al evento – dijo mientras sacaba el regalo de su inventario – no sé qué pudo haberte pasado, pero esto es para ti – dejo el regalo al lado de la cama y salió de la habitación dejando sola a la chica la cual abrió los ojos cuando sintió cerrar la puerta, vio a su alrededor y vio el regalo, con curiosidad fue donde este y lo abrió, dentro todo un set de armadura y con él la espada que ella había encargado hace un tiempo.

Gracias Lisbeth – dijo contenta por la sorpresa, no esperaba un regalo de alguien, solo esperaba odio y rencor hacia su persona – supongo que esta no fue tan mala navidad – guardando el equipo en su inventario se lo coloco como equipo principal, el acero negro encajaba bien con su figura, sus piernas descubiertas y revestidas del metal protector, sus pechos también envueltos amablemente con la coraza protectora, el set venia equipado con telas que evitaban que el acero la tocara directamente, guantes y hombreras negras, todo muy bien elaborado, un conjunto fuerte y hermoso – si que le pusiste empeño en el trabajo Lisbeth – pensó mientras se veía al espejo – es como ver a una Valkyria – pensó al ver el casco, este parecía más bien una corona de metal que protegía la parte alta de la cabeza, adornado con algunas plumas blancas, hacia contraste con el color oscuro del metal - Valkyriam Armor… un buen nombre… - pensó mientras veía las características del set, todas de primera clase, y acorde a sus propuso puntos de fuerza, luego desvió la atención a la espada, tan fuerte como la que ya tenía – bien, ahora por fin poder ocupar bien mi habilidad sin que se rompa la espada – pensó y equipo la arma y comenzó a jugar con su panel mientras equipaba unas ropas casuales para relajarse, constaba solo de una falda hasta las rodillas, unas medias que llegaban a ocultarse en la falda, un top sin mangas y una polera bajo este, todo de color negro y blanco – bien, así es más fácil relajarse – luego recostándose sobre la cama comenzó a ordenar sus habilidades, ahora que tenía dos espadas quería modificar para solo usar una y cuando tuviera que usar las dos tener listo el panel para ver las posiciones iniciales hasta acostumbrarse.

No paso mucho tiempo cuando golpearon la puerta – adelante – dijo mientras miraba ya el cielo de la habitación.

No esperaba que ya estuvieras despierta – Yuki la vio ya más calmado de todo lo que había pasado.

Con dormir un rato te repones – respondió como si nada.

Te ves linda con esa ropa – le dijo consiguiendo su objetivo, ella se sonrojo y comenzó a tartamudear – ven conmigo tomándola de la mano la paro de la cama para que le siguiera a la habitación de al lado, Klain y su gremio que solo eran cinco personas más y Lisbeth tenían preparada una fiesta de navidad.

Feliz Navidad – le dijeron todos a la vez cuando entraron, Kiriko totalmente sorprendida no hallaba que decir.

Te daría un regalo – hablo Lisbeth – pero ya lo hice – al escuchar eso Yuki se puso un poco celoso, ¿ya le había dado su regalo? Cuando fue que no se dio cuenta – ¿podrías modelarlo?

¿Eh? Es vergonzoso usarlo solo para eso – contesto Kiriko dejándole en claro que ya lo había visto y lo tenía equipado con ella.

Me gustaría verte con tu regalo puesto – las palabras de Yuki fueron la carta decisiva ya que Kiriko lo vio totalmente roja, después de unos segundos comenzó a manipular su panel y equipo su set principal, todos quedaron impresionados, hasta el mismo diseñador, sin duda una navidad que no olvidara, la fiesta animada y celebrando todos felices, pero aun dentro de toda aquella alegría Yuki sabía que Kiriko se estaba guardando su dolor, las horas pasaron y todos se fueron a dormir, Kiriko había salido a tomar aire y Yuki la siguió como una sombra.

Sé que estas allí – le dijo al salir a la calle - ¿quieres acompañarme a caminar un rato?

Si vas a salir, podrías abrigarte un poco mas – Yuki le dio un abrigo nuevo, pero en lugar de ser negro, como todas sus otras ropas, esta era de color blanco.

Muchas gracias – dijo mientras se dejaba arropar por el chico, caminaron charlando de lo que había pasado en la mazmorra durante el tiempo que ella había estado "desaparecida" hasta que Yuki le pregunto.

Kiriko… sé que puede ser difícil hablar de ello – empezó – pero me gustaría saber ¿Qué hiciste durante todo este tiempo? – la chica solo lo miro y entendió, era preocupación por ella, verdadera preocupación de un hombre que la quería y no la despreciaba para nada, aquel que vio desde el principio como se dieron las cosas y la entendía, fue que comenzó a narrar toda la historia de las semanas con los Gatos Negros, como los conoció, sus inseguridades, sus problemas, lo unidos que eran, todas anécdotas graciosas, una linda vida sin la presión de tener que explorar para salir del juego, pero todo fue cambiando mientras más avanzaba la historia, supo de los temores de Sachi y de la promesa que fue rota, de cómo se vieron atrapados en una trampa y cómo fue que todos murieron, en la mente de Yuki todo pasaba como si de una película se tratase, tan nítido que podía sentir el dolor del corazón de Kiriko como propio, si él se encontrara en la misma situación lo más probable es que se sentiría de la misma forma, y para colmo, la cereza sobre el pastel, fue cuando ella le contó como fue que se enteró el anterior líder del gremio y cómo fue que este murió. Ella había vuelto a llorar y él la abrasaba protectoramente.

Fue mi culpa – comenzó a decir

No lo fue, no tienes la culpa de eso – la interrumpió mientras de sus propios ojos salían lagrimas – tú no tienes la culpa de lo que paso, no podías hacer nada – le dijo mientras le sostenía la cara entre sus manos - y en el fondo lo sabes – en ese momento un mensaje le llego a Kiriko, ella lo vio.

¿Sachi? – al escuchar el nombre de la chica muerta Yuki abrió los ojos mientras Kiriko abría el mensaje, de él salió un cristal de voz.

Una grabación – aseguro Yuki mientras Kiriko la reproducía.

Kiriko-san, Feliz navidad – la voz de la difunta se podía escuchar claramente, Kiriko se llevó una mano a la boca mientras Yuki la abrasaba – si estas escuchando esta grabación es porque ya estoy muerta, lo más probable es que te lamentes por ello, pasábamos todas las noches juntas y siempre me repetías lo mismo, no dejare que mueras… sabes, tus palabras me dieron mucha fuerza para seguir en este mundo, eres fabulosa Kiriko-san, sé que puede ser doloroso, pero tienes que seguir adelante, y terminar este juego en donde alguien tan débil como yo se vio involucrada… no me lamento nada, ya que gracias a este juego pude conocerte, además sé que tan fuerte eres – Kiriko solo se sorprendió al escucharlo – me sorprendí cuando supe que tu nivel esta bordeando los 90.

¿Estas cerca del nivel 90? – pregunto Yuki.

92 – respondió para callarlo y seguir escuchando.

Pero me dio mucha felicidad, el saber que eras tan fuerte y que aun así eras amable con nosotros me dio fuerzas para confiar en que podríamos salir de aquí, no quiero que desperdicies tu vida ahora que estoy muerta, quiero que vivas – el sentimiento de fuerza de Sachi se podía sentir en su mensaje Kiriko solo podía llorar al escuchar su vos y Yuki la abrasaba para darle confort – aún me queda un poco de tiempo… bueno como es navidad te voy a cantar una canción – y de la grabación se comenzó a escuchar un villancico interpretado por Sachi, Kiriko casi podía sentir a la verdadera Sachi a su lado, colocando su mano sobre ella y diciéndole "sigue adelante" – bueno, me tengo que ir, adiós Kiriko-san – el aparato dejo de funcionar dejando a la pareja con lágrimas en los ojos.

Adiós Sachi – susurro Kiriko mientras la imagen de la muerte de su amiga se repetía en su mente, y con el mensaje que le había dado podía entender lo último que le dijo "Muchas gracias por todo y adiós".

 ** _Aquí lo dejo, bueno, espero que les halla gustado leerlo como a mi me gusto escribirlo. espero que esta vez llegue algún comentario de su parte, recuerden, con comentarios me es mas fácil inspirarme a escribir, básicamente por que se que a ustedes les esta gustando lo que yo estoy escribiendo._**

 ** _nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Muy buenas a todos mis lectores, aquí de vuelta semanalmente como tengo pensado entregando un capitulo mas de esta entretenida serie._**

 ** _Espero les halla gustado la historia, aquí les dejo el siguiente capitulo anunciando cosas increíbles... ok no es tanto tampoco, pero se viene bueno, espero les guste y disfruten de la lectura._**

 ** _Agradecimientos especiales a Mixo quien me dejo su comentario, amigo la respuesta a tu comentario esta al final del capitulo =)_**

Cap 4

El calabozo del piso 74 era muy grande, hombres lagartos rondaban por el lugar, Kiriko luchaba sola mientras exploraba el lugar – bueno, creo que ya es suficiente – tenia cerca de cinco horas de exploración buscando la habitación del jefe, pero no la había encontrado – si me quedo más tiempo Yuki se preocupara – pensaba mientras guardaba sus dos espadas, su armadura podía hacerla pasar inadvertida para los otros jugadores ya que era negra como el ambiente y tampoco sonaban mucho al tener más tela y el metal justo para las protecciones, no era ostentosa, pero era hermosa en su figura – te luciste Lisbeth, esta armadura es genial – aún estaba contenta al usar su regalo, pero no dejaba que nadie la viera armada, su habilidad de "espadas duales" la mantenía en secreto, ni siquiera Yuki sabía de su habilidad ya que era la única en tenerla y no sabía cómo, y lo de su armadura, era muy vergonzoso usarla todo el tiempo, por muy linda que fuera, por eso solo la usaba cuando salía sola o cuando estaba con Yuki.

Una vez afuera de la mazmorra cambio su equipo de valkyria por unas ropas para pasear, una falda, pantis, un top sin mangas y unos zapatos, todo muy sencillo, aquellas ropas no tenían mejoras, solo eran prendas comunes por lo que nunca era atacada, pero eso no quitaba que tenía que estar protegida, por ello tenía una daga oculta en su espalda a la altura de su cintura y dagas arrojadizas amarradas bajo su falda, usando sus habilidades de rastreadora evitaba a las criaturas y a jugadores hasta llegar a la ciudad, o esa era la idea principal, ya que cuando se acercaba vio un conejo a lo lejos – ese es… - sin desperdiciar tiempo se acercó lo más que pudo sin hacer ruido – solo un poco más… - tomando una daga de su pierna la apunto a la criatura que llegado el minuto no supo que fue lo que le golpeo.

Unos minutos más tarde en el piso 50 – vuelve siempre que quieras – se pudo escuchar la voz de un hombre mientras otro salía de la tienda.

Sigues siendo tan avaro para pagar Agil – Kiriko vio al hombre de tés negra con una sonrisa en su cara.

Que tal Kiriko – le saludo – hace tiempo no te veía por aquí.

Sabes que si me quedo mucho te obligaría a limpiar este desastre – le dijo con gracia, el hombre solo pudo reír ante el comentario.

Y bien ¿Qué te trae a mi tienda? – le pregunto con curiosidad.

La verdad es que quiero vender esto – le extendió el objeto con su panel, Agil pensó en alguna espada, algún equipo, pero lo que vio fue.

Esto es "Carne de conejo Ragu" es la carne más deliciosa del juego – le dijo asombrado – ya tienes dinero suficiente ¿no? ¿Acaso no quieres comerla? – le pregunto confundido.

La verdad es que me gustaría y créeme que mataría por eso… pero no tengo habilidad de cocina suficiente para hacerlo – se lamentó la chica, a pesar de que en el mundo real la cocina se le daba bien en este mundo no podía tomar una sartén sin quemar el contenido un par de veces.

Eso es verdad… una carne como esta supongo que se necesita tener la habilidad de cocina completa – pensó Agil en voz alta – aunque sigo pensando en que deberíamos cocinarla.

Vamos a estropear la carne – de advirtió Kiriko.

¿De qué carne hablan? – una voz les llamo la atención desde el umbral de la puerta.

¿Yuki? – Ambos lo vieron como un bicho raro pero Kiriko recordando que su amigo era un chef en este mundo – encontré a mi cocinero – dijo mientras le abrasaba con mucho cariño.

¿Qué? – ambos hombres no entendieron la situación, pero Agil conecto más rápido que el chico de blanca armadura, solo que no alcanzo a interrumpir.

Podrías alejarte de Yuki-sama, tu, aldeana cualquiera – una vos salió de la espalda de Yuki, una chica de cabello negro y mala cara vestida con la armadura de los caballeros de sangre.

Kuradeel no seas insolente con mis amigos – le contesto Yuki en lo que Kiriko lo soltaba – y bien, ¿qué es eso de que encontraste a tu chef? – tardando tres segundos para seguir.

Yuki, ¿en qué nivel tienes tu habilidad de cocina? – pregunto ya repuesta tomando nota de la chica que estaba atrás de su amigo.

Ju ju ju – rio misteriosamente causando intriga en el grupo – termine de subirla hace dos días – dijo con orgullo

Genial – salto de alegría – entonces tengo un trato para proponerte – en eso le extendió mostrándole la carne que tenía – tú lo preparas y lo comemos, claro, yo me llevo la mayor parte ya que yo lo case – Yuki solo miraba con gran impresión la carne frente a él antes de responder.

La mitad – dijo rápidamente mientras tomaba a Kiriko de los hombros, la chica solo podía verle a la cara sonrojada.

De… de acuerdo – ante lo dicho el joven se alejó feliz de poder comer tan magnifica carne – bien Agil, tal parece que no venderé la carne – dijo mientras le sonreía con victoria a su amigo

Oye Kiriko, somos amigos, ¿no? – le decía mientras estos se iban de la tienda - ¿me podrías guardar un poco? – le suplico.

Te daré un reporte de 5 páginas describiendo su sabor – termino de decir mientras salía acompañada del dúo de ropas blancas y rojas, en la tienda Agil solo podía maldecir su mala suerte, ya afuera de la tienda.

Y bien, ¿dónde cocinaremos esa carne? – Pregunto el muchacho, Kiriko lo pensó unos minutos pero no tenía una respuesta – siendo esta una ocasión especial, y como la carne es de primera, ofrece mi casa para ello – dijo con convicción, ante esas palabras las chicas reaccionaron de distinta forma, a Kiriko ya se le podía hacer agua la boca, pero.

Yuki-sama, usted no debería estar con esta pueblerina sin valor – sentencio la chica, eso le quito el dulce sabor de la boca a Kiriko.

¿Pueblerina sin valor? – susurro de mala gana la chica de cabello negro.

Kuradeel no seas insolente – volvió a decirle.

Usted no puede llevar a cualquiera a su hogar Yuki-sama – le interrumpió – recuerde que soy su escolta, mi misión es su total seguridad.

Puede que no lo parezca, pero esta chica esta fácil 10 niveles sobre ti – al escuchar esto Kuradeel la vio con sorpresa para luego agregar con asco.

Ella es la Beater – dijo con odio – Yuki-sama, no sale nada bueno de juntarse con esta tramposa que solo piensa en si misma – Kiriko hubiera querido contestar a eso, pero tragándose el orgullo decidió solo agachar la cabeza, era algo que estaba acostumbrada ya – esa escoria no es digna de estar a su lado.

Kurabeel ya basta – dijo molesto, el tono de su voz sorprendió a las chicas y a todos los jugadores que estaban cerca.

Miren, es el "Destello Veloz" – decían las personas que se comenzaron a congregar – "es muy lindo", "ese chico tiene a dos linduras con él" – la gente solo veía apariencias pero no leía bien el contexto de la situación.

¿Yukie-sama? – pregunto sorprendida, su comandante nunca se enfadaba, era muy extraño que alzara la voz por algo o alguien.

Como tu comandante a cargo te ordeno cesar toda actividad de escolta por el día de hoy, está libre de tu trabajo – con eso dicho tomo la mano de Kiriko quien todavía estaba sorprendida, dejando a la otra en plena calle, pasaron a la multitud y llegaron al portal para viajar al piso donde Yuki tenía su casa.

En el piso 60 Yuki todavía tiraba de la mano de su compañera – Yuki, me lastimas – le dijo para que este por fin la soltara, cosa que funciono.

Lo lamento – se disculpó por la rudeza.

No importa, pero te importaría explicarme ¿que fue eso? – le pregunto refiriéndose al tema de la escolta.

Política del gremio – dijo restándole importancia – como somos el gremio más grande y fuerte de la línea delantera, el líder dijo que todos los comandantes deberían tener escoltas… yo estaba en contra de la idea – susurro lo último.

Y… ¿está bien dejar a esa chica sola? – pregunto un poco preocupada.

Estará bien – cerro el tema mientras caminaban en dirección a su casa – por cierto, ¿Por qué no te mudas a este piso?

Muy caro – dijo como si nada – además ya tengo mi casa… no podría dejarla tan fácilmente debido a que es la casa de los gatos negros – ante esas palabras Yuki pensaba que tan fuerte debería golpearse.

Si… bien, no puedes lamentarte para siempre – le dijo mientras caminaban.

Tranquilo, ya lo supere – le contestaba mientras le brindaba su mejor sonrisa, Yuki decidió confiar en ella en ese tema y dejo de insistir, la caminata siguió siendo agradable cambiando de temas hasta llegar a la casa.

Bueno, esta es mi humilde morada – menciono ya estando dentro.

De humilde no tiene mucho – pensó la chica, cuadros, muebles lindos etc… - que lindo, ¿Cuánto te costo todo? – pregunto mientras admiraba el lugar.

Creo que… unos 10 millones – dijo mientras se retiraba – me voy a cambiar de ropa, así que espérame en la sala – una vez sola Kiriko se sentó en un sofá mientras meditaba.

10 millones… creo que he hecho esa cantidad antes… ¿pero en que la gaste? – a los segundos Yuki volvió a aparecer a su lado.

¿Vas a quedarte así o te cambiaras? – Le pregunto a lo que la chica se dio cuenta que todavía tenía sus dagas y algunas partes de metal para proteger sus pechos, después de unos segundos estaban ambos en la cocina, Kiriko le dio la carne para que él pudiera cocinar – y bien ¿Qué se te apetece? – pregunto mientras admiraba la carne.

A discreción del chef – respondió rápidamente mientras le veía con interés.

Supongo que sería bueno un estofado – en eso Yuki saco un cuchillo de su inventario y con un toque toda la carne quedo cortada en cuadros, manipulando su panel desplegó más ingredientes y también las ollas necesarias para el trabajo – ciertamente se necesitarían mucho tiempo para cocinar en la vida real – decía mientras de un toque todas los ingredientes quedaban listos – pelar, limpiar y preparar, aquí es tan rápido que hasta es aburrido – mencionaba ya con el estofado listo por lo que solo faltaba dejarlo cociéndose – voy a preparar algunas cosas para acompañar – Kiriko solo la observaba mientras los ingredientes iban tomando forma de platillos "elaborados", con el tiempo que tenían atrapados aprendieron que si querían disfrutar de una comida, solo tenían que aprender el oficio de chef y prepararla.

Una vez listo solo se sentaron y disfrutaron del placer de comer en el mundo donde estaban viviendo ahora.

Una vez terminada la comida ambos disfrutaban de una tasa de te – Kiriko ¿Por qué no te unes a mi gremio? – La chica solo lo miro sin contestar – tu misma me lo dijiste, hay un límite para lo que pueda hacer un jugador solitario, además los monstruos son cada vez más peligrosas con forme nos vamos acercando al último piso – le expuso preocupado.

Mantengo mis márgenes de seguridad – contesto la chica – además soy de nivel muy alto, así que aunque haga equipo con otros solo terminan estorbándome… - un cuchillo en su cara detuvo su hablar – de acuerdo, eres la excepción – al escuchar esas palabras Yuki bajo el cuchillo – además, nadie quiere hacer equipo conmigo, tu sabes cómo estoy tachada – agrego con un poco de dolor en su voz.

Pues entonces has equipo conmigo – contesto sin más – somos amigos, no te estorbare, además mi color de la suerte para esta semana es el negro – dijo mientras le servía otra taza de té, Kiriko solo lo veía sorprendida, luego tomo otro trago del te recién servido.

La mazmorra es un lugar peligroso – y una vez más el cuchillo estaba frente a ella en conjunto con la pantalla para aceptar el grupo – de acuerdo… - dijo un tanto resignada y acepto.

Entonces mañana nos vemos en el portal de la ciudad para ir a la mazmorra – termino Yuki.

A la mañana siguiente Kiriko estaba esperando en el portal - ¿Qué clase de hombre llega tarde a sus compromisos? – se preguntaba molesta, fue entonces cuando el portal comenzó a brillar.

¡Cuidado! – Se pudo escuchar antes de que Kiriko sintiera como chocaban con ella y la empujaban al piso – lamento llegar tarde – como respuesta obtuvo un gemido de la chica, en un reflejo presiono algo blando en sus manos y obtuvo otro, así quedaron un par de segundos hasta que.

¡qué crees que estas tocando pervertido! – reacciono la chica dándole una patada con la cual se lo saco de encima, Yuki no sabía que había pasado, solo recordaba la blanda sensación en sus manos, vio extrañado a Kiriko la cual se estaba protegiendo los pechos, fue allí donde unió las pistas.

Blando… - dijo recordando la sensación de sus pechos – eh… ¡los siento! – junto en ese instante el portal volvió a brillar dejando salir a una chica de armadura blanca.

Yuki-sama – le hablo cuando le fijo al vista encima – por fin lo encuentro, usted sabe que no puede ir a ninguna parte sin mí.

Kurabeel estas llevando esto de la escolta demasiado lejos – le expreso Yuki a su protectora.

Nada es demasiado para usted – contesto rápidamente mientras le tomaba la mano, Kiriko se había equipado su armadura negra de Valkyria por eso no la había reconocido – volvamos al cuartel general – en ese instante Kiriko tomo la muñeca de Kurabeel deteniéndola de llevarse a Yuki.

Lo lamento, pero tengo asuntos con tu comandante – le dijo en tono neutro – puedes volver sola, yo asumiré la responsabilidad de cuidarlo – la chica la observo unos segundos hasta que pudo responder.

Tu… ¡eres la Beater de ayer! – le respondió una vez la pudo reconocer – si realmente crees que puedes hacer mi trabajo.

Puedo hacer tu trabajo mucho mejor que tu acosadora de segunda – le interrumpió, Yuki solo podía mirar como acontecían las cosas, Kurabeel ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

Ya la hiciste mujerzuela – susurro con odio – si realmente lo crees, espero que puedas demostrarlo y no ser solo palabras – en eso el mensaje de duelo apareció a la vista de Kiriko, ella vio a su espalda esperando el permiso de su amigo.

Hazlo, yo responderé ante el líder – le susurro, Kiriko acepto y coloco como condición un golpe directo, el tiempo de espera eran 60 segundos mientras se alistaban para el duelo, Kiriko solo equipo su espada negra, aquella que gano contra el jefe de piso y ya estaba lista.

Por favor mire con atención Yuki-sama, yo soy la más adecuada para protegerlo – decía la chica mientras tomaba posición de combate con una espada con algunas gemas en la empuñadura – ahora, te voy a volar la cabeza por interrumpir mi "guardia" – el odio se podía sentir, todos los jugadores se acercaron a ver el duelo.

"¡Pelea de gatas!", "la de negro es todo un ángel oscuro", "¿que no es esa Kiriko la solitaria?", "peleándose por un hombre? ¡Ese quiero ser yo!". Esos y muchos otros comentarios se podían escuchar de las tribunas pero las chicas no estaban interesadas en eso ya que apenas el contador de tiempo llego a cero ambas arremetieron con gran velocidad para acabar con el duelo, no darían un espectáculo, todo acabaría de un solo golpe, Kurabeel quien apuntaba hacia la cabeza realizo un corte horizontal con el fin de arrancarla de una cortada pero Kiriko ya esperaba ese ataque por lo que con un golpe vertical ascendente ella golpeo donde la espada de su oponente tenía más gemas con el fin de romperla, cosa que consiguió para sorpresa de todos, hasta la misma Kurabeel no podía creer que su espada fuera rota de un solo ataque.

Puedes intentarlo con otra arma si quieres, pero el resultado será el mismo – Kiriko le daba la espalda a su oponente con gran confianza, Kurabeel se equipó una daga y arremetió contra ella una vez más pero fue detenida por su protegido quien la desarmo de un solo movimiento.

Kurabeel, como tu comandante directo te relevo de tus deberes como guardiana – le dijo en tono serio – espera en el cuartel general hasta nuevas órdenes – Kiriko solo vio la ira de su oponente quien camino a paso lento hasta el portal donde se perdió – pensé que no se iría nunca – dijo ya más calmado.

Bueno… puedo entender su resentimiento – esas palabras llamaron la atención de su amigo – digo, eres un comandante que tiene por objetivo terminar el juego, solo hay 500 personas actualmente que siguen esa meta, el resto de los jugadores se han comenzado a adaptar a vivir en este mundo… si pierdes tu tiempo con una vaga como yo, es normal que algunos se enfaden por ello – explico la chica.

Puede ser, pero ese fue un pensamiento algo atrasado – dijo mientras la miraba a la cara – creo que es mi culpa que esa gente haya entrado al gremio, estaba tan obsesionado con terminar lo más rápido posible que me olvide de algunas cosas importantes, estas volvieron a mí con el pasar de los días… - meditaba en voz alta – además tú lo dices, "un descanso no viene mal de vez en cuando" – agrego sonriéndole ganándose un rubor de Kiriko

B…bien, entonces vamos – ambos salieron de la ciudad con destino la mazmorra del piso 74, su trabajo en equipo era increíble, era casi como un baile, cambiaban objetivos con derribos o forzándoles a retroceder, Yuki de vez en cuando se perdía mientras observaba a su amiga luchar, pero volvía en si cuando ella anunciaba un cambio – eres bueno – le expreso ya una vez terminadas algunos combates – el cambio sale fluido, no me entorpeces ni yo a ti – dijo contenta.

Gracias – respondió mientras miraba el mapa – esta zona es territorio inexplorado por lo que deberíamos tener cuidado – decía con sus ojos en el mapa, Kiriko avanzaba por delante de él, así que no se percató cuando ella se quedó inmóvil haciendo de muralla entre él y lo que sea que había al frente – ¿por qué te quedas parada? – le pregunto una vez choco con ella, pero no necesito respuestas ya que una gran puerta está frente a ambos – es una broma ¿verdad?

¿Sería sensato retirarnos ahora que encontramos la habitación del jefe? – pregunto Kiriko

Podríamos verlo desde la puerta, ellos nunca dejan su área de combate por lo que sería seguro – contesto Yuki – además, deberíamos ver como es y con que está equipado para cuando vengamos con toda la línea de vanguardia.

Ten un cristal de salto en mano – le recomendó mientras ella misma sacaba uno, al tener ambos un cristal en la mano y sus espadas en la otra - ¿listo? – confirmo para abrir la puerta, a paso lento abrieron el acceso al lugar y se quedaron parados en el umbral de la puerta, todo era oscuridad hasta que antorchas azules se prendieron de la nada asustando a la pareja, pero no tanto como lo hizo el jefe de piso, al verle los jóvenes solo quedaron estáticos frente a tal vestía, una criatura con cara de carnero, musculoso y erguido en dos pesuñas, su torso como si fuera una persona sostenía una espada enorme, tanto como su tamaño, y de su espalda, una cola con cabeza de serpiente, el jefe los miraba como si fueran las siguientes victimas de su larga lista de muertes, tomando su espada el jefe rugió con intenciones de atacar, en ese instante ambos gritaron y corrieron a toda velocidad a alguna zona segura de la mazmorra, aun sabiendo que el jefe no dejaba el cuarto ellos corrieron como si es demonio los persiguiera, corrieron por sus vidas como alma que lleva el diablo hasta que consiguieron llegar a una zona sin combate, al llegar se dejaron caer.

Eso fue… - por la falta de aire Yuki no pudo completar la frase.

Horrible… ¿Qué es eso?... ¿un demonio? – Seguía Kiriko – es… primera vez… que veo algo… así – agrego mientras recuperaba el aliento

¿Pudiste ver algo? – pregunto ya que él solo se echó a correr.

Tenía cuatro barras de vida y por lo que vi, solo tenía esa gran espada – medito mientras recordaba, Yuki solo se podía impresionar por su habilidad de escaneo – para poder hacerle frente yo creo que necesitaremos a unas cinco personas con escudo…

Escudo… - interrumpió Yuki – Kiriko, me estas ocultando algo ¿no? – fue más una afirmativa que una pregunta, Kiriko solo se sorprendió pero no pudo decir nada – la razón principal de usar una espada de una mano es para poder usar escudo, hay gente que no los usa por un sentido de estética pero ese no viene siendo tu caso, y también la hay ya que tener escudo vuelve lento a usuarios de estoques como yo… pero tampoco es tu caso – le decía mientras la miraba y ella nerviosa miraba a otra parte, después de unos segundos le volvió a hablar – bueno, tampoco es bueno indagar en las preferencias de las demás personas – dijo con calma haciendo que su compañera se relajara – puede ser un poco tarde, pero ¿quieres comer algo?

¿Comer? Lo hiciste tu ¿verdad? – dijo contenta, como si el interrogatorio nunca hubiera pasado.

Claro, pero tendrás que sacarte tus guantes – le contesto sacando del inventario un cesto con comida y le tendió un sándwich, comieron a gustos y felices hasta que pudieron sentir que alguien se acercaba.

Hombre estoy cansado – se podía escuchar del grupo.

Tengo hambre – dijo otro.

Quiero descansar – agrego otro.

Fue entonces que el grupo entro en contacto con la pareja que había guardado su comida – pero si es Yuki-san – dijo un chico del grupo.

¿Klain? – ambos vieron al samurái líder de los FuurinKazan.

Amigo hace tiempo que no te veía – le dijo sin darse cuenta que Kiriko está con él – pensé que no eras del tipo solitario… - una vez reparo en la figura negra que estaba a su lado - ¿Kiriko? – la pareja aun sin contestar el peli rojo estaba sorprendido por lo que de un rápido movimiento tomo a Yuki del cuello para hablar en privado – oye que es esto, pensé que no se verían de nuevo desde la pelea por el jefe del piso anterior – le dijo confundido.

Que puedo decir… jejeje – reía nerviosamente y Kiriko totalmente ajena a la conversación fue rodeada por los integrantes de FuurinKazan.

Eh… - dijo nerviosamente al ver a todos los chicos tan cerca de ella.

"¡Es Kiriko!", "es tan linda", "ese set de Valkyria se le ve genial", "dame tu autógrafo" – entre gritos y halagos la chica estaba rodeada, al ser un trato totalmente distinto al que estaba acostumbrada solo respondía incoherencias y tartamudeos, el rato agradable del grupo fue interrumpido por lo que podía identificarse como una marcha de soldados.

Esos son… - trato de identificar Klain.

Son del ejército – aclaro Yuki.

El ejército, un gremio que tiene como cuartel el piso 1, sus miembros no han participado de la línea delantera después de sufrir muchas bajas durante las limpiezas del piso 25 al 30. Kiriko solo pensaba en las posibilidades que podrían traer a un grupo de 10 integrantes del ejército a la mazmorra del piso 74.

Un hombre al frente de las filas ordeno descanso, apenas fue emitida todos se dejaron caer para recuperar el alimento, el sin importarle la condición de sus soldados encaro al grupo – soy Kobatz, Coronel del Ejército de Liberación – dijo imponente.

Kiriko, líder de los Gatos Negros de la Luna Llena – respondió Kiriko colocándose al frente.

Bien – dijo sin pensar mucho en quien tenía al frente – tal parece que ustedes llevan mapeando esta zona durante un tiempo – dijo al ver la condición de todos – quiero que me entreguen la información que han recolectado – ordeno prepotentemente enfureciendo al grupo.

¿Qué dijiste? – pregunto Yuki

¿Sabes lo difícil que es mapear un calabozo? – contesto Klain, pero ambos fueron detenidos por la mano de Kiriko.

¡Nosotros somos el Ejército de Liberación! – Exclamo – es su debes proporcionarnos la información que han recolectado para poder así ayudar a todos los jugadores que aun viven atrapados en este maldito juego.

Tranquilos ambos – dijo con calma – de cualquier forma tenía pensado distribuir el mapa una vez llegáramos a la ciudad – comento mientras le extendía una copia de su mapa al coronel.

Muy bien – dijo al recibir el mapa – espero que sepas que él ayudarme significa ayudar a todos los jugadores a poder ser liberados de este juego – con estas palabras el hombre dio media vuelta.

Si tienes pensado ir a la habitación del jefe no te recomiendo que luches con tan pocos hombres – le recomendó Kiriko.

Esa decisión es mía – le contesto.

¿Estás loco? Tus hombres están totalmente cansados – Yuki estaba más preocupado por la vida de esas pobres personas que por la del idiota que los dirigía.

Mis hombres no son tan débiles como para dejar que eso les afecte ¡vamos inútiles, de pie! – a las órdenes de su superior todos comenzaron a tomar sus armas y a formarse para salir, pasado unos minutos que el ejército salió el grupo los vio con preocupación.

Ese tipo está loco – comento Klain.

Si van al cuarto del jefe, será una masacre – agrego Yuki.

Sera mejor seguirlos – los chicos miraron un poco sorprendidos de que la chica del grupo mostrara tal preocupación - ¿Qué?, muévanse – caminando por el mismo camino Kiriko comenzó a ser seguida por todos los integrantes de KuurinKazan.

Bueno… Yuki-san – le hablo Klain mientras sostenía al chico – me gustaría que cuidaras bien de Kiriko, es una chica muy introvertida, no se muestra a todo el mundo con honestidad y tiende a guardar sus sentimientos muy dentro de ella, pero es una buena chica, Yuki sintió como si estuviera hablando con el padre de Kiriko, ya que le estaba confiando la seguridad de esta – así que por favor – dijo mientras inclinaba la cabeza.

Claro, déjamelo a mí – dijo mientras seguían al grupo. La limpieza iba bien, todos combatían tranquilamente para eliminar a las criaturas, al verse en un grupo tan grande Kiriko no sabía si disfrutar de eso o sentirse incomoda, luchaba preocupada por el resto, por lo que dejaba más aberturas de las que le hubiera gustado, pero Yuki la cubría y cuidaba cuando eso pasaba.

No hay nadie por aquí – comento un miembro de la party.

Seguramente usaron un cristal para volver a casa – comento otro.

Sinceramente espero que haya sido así – Kiriko no podía sacarse esa angustia que sentía, angustia que se apodero de ella cuando un grito se sintió en el ambiente - ¡Yuki! – la pareja comenzó a correr lo más rápido que sus piernas podían, en la carrera podían ver la puerta de la habitación del jefe abierta de par en par, dentro, el gran demonio blandía su espada contra los pobres desafortunados que osaron enfrentarlo - ¡usen los cristales! – Les grito para que estos obedecieran - ¡tienen que retirarse!

¡Los cristales no funcionan! – le respondió un hombre antes de ser golpeado por la gran espada.

¿Una trampa en la habitación del jefe? – Yuki solo podía mirar con temor como eran todos masacrados, en eso Klain llego a ver como estaban, los tres parados en el umbral de la puerta pensando si sería razonable entrar, o al menos dos de ellos pensando ya que.

¿No… funcionan? – Kiriko atrapada en sus temores solo miraba con autentico horror toda la escena mientras las imágenes de la muerte de su clan pasaban por su mente, todo a cámara lenta y podía verse impotente de ayudarles, vio cada muerte repasando los golpes con autentico horror, ahora que estaba otra vez en una cámara donde los cristales eran inútiles solo podía abrasarse a si misma.

¡No nos retiraremos! – Grito Kobatz - ¡somos la esperanza de la liberación! – Kiriko enfoco su vista perdida mientras más fuerte se abrazaba, en eso el jefe golpeo fuertemente haciendo que el coronel volara por los aires y cayera frente a la chica – no puede ser… morir… así no… - en eso la figura del sujeto se rompió en polígonos, Yuki tomo su espada para entrar a ayudar a los sobrevivientes mientras que Kiriko caía al piso rendida por el miedo y los recuerdos. La gran bestia cargo su espada para eliminar a otros pobres sujetos cuando Yuki impacto su espada en la espalda tomando el agro del jefe.

¡No te dejare! – En eso Klain entro para tomar a los más heridos, Kiriko seguía en su lugar con las manos en la cabeza totalmente al margen de lo que estaba ocurriendo - ¡Kiriko, cambio! – Grito pero la ayuda no llego por lo que comenzó a buscar a la chica de armadura negra - ¿Kiriko? – Evadiendo un golpe la vio, en el suelo con las manos en su cabeza como si quisiera mantenerse cuerda - ¡Kiriko! – Grito para hacerla reaccionar pero no había caso – todavía no superabas el dolor de tu perdida, Kiriko – pensaba el chico con dolor al verla sufrir, no la había visto, no la había ayudado, se creyó la máscara de falsedad que ella podía para todos.

Kiriko podía ver lo que pasaba claramente, inclusive a cámara lenta – tengo que ir, Yuki no podrá solo contra el jefe – pero sus piernas no reaccionaban – vamos piernas, ¡muévanse! – Pero no había caso – ¿acaso lo voy a perder todo una vez más? ¿Acaso es mi destino estar sola? – la mente se llenaba de situaciones donde ella había estado con alguien y luego se quedaba sola, una y otra vez, pudo ver como el jefe levantaba su gran espada para golpear a Yuki quien estaba abatido en el piso – ¡por supuesto que no! – enterrándose su espada en la pierna para poder ser libre del miedo pudo recobrar la movilidad, corrió lo más rápido que pudo para interceptar el golpe y desviarlo.

¡Kiriko! – Yuki la vio con gran alivio, su amiga estaba de vuelta.

Ayuda a Klain a sacar a estos idiotas de aquí, yo lo distraigo – le ordeno de espaldas, su amigo dudo unos segundos - ¡Ve! – Le grito mientras arremetía contra el jefe – no dejare que nadie muera – pensaba la chica – si quieres matar a alguien, ¡tendrás que matarme a mi primero! – le grito al jefe, todos la escucharon pero nadie dijo nada, querían ayudarla pero sabían que ella estaba ganando tiempo por ellos, todos heridos, ni siquiera podían darse el lujo de interceptar un golpe como ella lo hizo, desgraciadamente para el grupo Kiriko perdía terreno muy rápido – ¡maldición!, tendré que usar eso – pensaba mientras evadía los golpes de su oponente – Klain – el aludido respondió - ¡gáname tiempo, solo 10 segundos! – El chico sin dudar salto al ataque, Yuki estaba tan mal herido que no podía entrar, solo sacaba a los luchadores mientras Kiriko manejaba su pantalla de estados, Klain había evadido un golpe mortal pero no podía evadir el siguiente - ¡Cambio! – Kiriko golpeo la espada del jefe desviándola de su objetivo inicial mientras entraba a rango de golpe.

¡Kiriko! – gritaron sus amigos, pero otra espada apareció en su otra mano golpeando al jefe de lleno con ella, todos veían con gran sorpresa lo que estaba pasando.

Estilo doble de la familia Kirigaya – susurro para sí misma – Kiri… ko ¡lista! – Grito mientras atacaba con gran rapidez y ferocidad, los golpes conectaban de lleno haciendo gran daño al jefe, pero este no se quedaba atrás, con movimientos más lentos pero no débiles golpeaba a la chica – esto no es suficiente… más rápido, más fuerte, más… más… ¡MÁS! – pensaba mientras su movimiento comenzaba a acelerar, sus golpes más rápidos que en un inicio, todos podían ver esa pelea única, una sola jugadora estaba batiéndose a duelo a muerte contra un jefe de piso, y nadie podía ayudarle.

¡Kiriko ya falta poco! – todos la animaban, pero Yuki no solo veía que la vida del jefe iba disminuyendo, sino que la vida de su amiga también había entrado al umbral de peligro.

Kiriko – susurro preocupado, el duelo seguía a vertiginosa velocidad, Kiriko conectaba golpe tras golpe hasta que ya no sintió nada que se le opusiera, golpeo un par de veces más… pero nada, solo cortaba el aire, fue entonces que levanto la mirada y pudo ver el mensaje en la pantalla "Felicitaciones", después de eso no supo nada más.

… ko… riko… kiriko – la chica se escuchaba llamar, mas no podía reaccionar – Kiriko, contesta – se podía notar preocupación en su voz, además de eso la chica pudo sentir el caer de agua en su cara.

y… Yu… ki – hablo con gran cansancio, estaba recostada en las piernas del chico, este apenas sintió su respuesta la abrazo con fuerza y cuidado, ya que solo tenía 5 escasos puntos de vida.

¡Tonta! – le recrimino mientras la tenía sujeta - ¡qué hubiera pasado si en realidad hubieras muerto! Me tenías muy preocupado – Yuki ocultando su rostro de la vista de los demás solo se mantenía abrasado a la chica.

Mira quien lo dice… - contesto don dificultad – yo no fui la primera en saltar de cara contra el jefe – sin el efecto que ella quería en la broma siguió con lo que podría ser fuerte – como termino la pelea – todos sabían a lo que se refería.

Un total de 4 muertos – informo Klain – eso… no fue una pelea de piso – dijo con resentimiento y dolor, pero en un intento de calmar sus sentimientos siguió - ¿y que fue eso? – Kiriko le vio a la cara

¿Enserio tengo que responder? – pregunto aun sin poder moverse debido al agarre de su compañero.

Por supuesto, nunca vi nada parecido – exclamo Klain.

Espadas duales – dijo mientras miraba sus espadas en el suelo.

¿Esa es la habilidad? – Dijo mientras miraba la lista de habilidades – no aparece en la información… quiere decir que solamente es tuya… una habilidad única – dijo contento - ¿no sabes como la obtuviste? – pregunto dudoso.

Si lo supiera te lo diría – dijo mientras cerraba los ojos – un día solo apareció en mi panel, al darme cuenta que era la única con ella decidí guardarme el secreto.

Puedo entender por qué – contesto Klain – los jugadores son todos unos envidiosos, pero bueno yo soy una persona muy comprensible por lo que no te molestare con el tema.

Gracias Klain – le respondió la chica con dulzura y alivio.

Lo que sí, me gustaría que te unieras a mi gremio – le dijo tomándola por sorpresa – en el tuyo solo estas tú, además todos sus miembros anteriores murieron, deberías dejar esas cosas deprimentes, no fue tu culpa – ante la mirada de interrogación de la chica solo pudo agregar – Yuki-san me contó la historia.

p… pero Klain – trato de defenderse o argumentar pero.

Nada de peros, si sigues así tu alma se pudrirá en tristeza y rencores – le reprimió Klain, luego le vio con comprensión – sabemos que es difícil, pero confía en nosotros – Kiriko vio al grupo, todos sabían quién era ella, como era tratada por el resto, pero a ellos eso no les importaba.

Klain – dijo con una sonrisa, pasaron unos segundos antes de que pudiera responder – de acuerdo, tú ganas, pero tendrás que darme tiempo antes de que me una a ustedes – ante eso Klain sonrió satisfecho.

Ok, bueno, ¿vienes a la inauguración del nuevo piso? – pregunto cambiando de tema.

No, me quedare aquí a descansar un poco más – dijo agotada dejándose sostener por Yuki, Klain sabía que ahora venía la reprimenda de su compañero por lo que tomando a todos los presentes los llevo a la puerta para preparar el festival de celebración por un nuevo piso completado.

Una vez solos Yuki volvió a hablar – dejare a los caballeros de Sangre – dijo de la nada.

¿Qué? – Kiriko no sabía cómo asimilar la noticia.

No quiero que cometas otra locura como esta, voy a estar a tu lado, si te vas a unir al gremio de Klain, iré contigo – le dijo seguro mientras le veía a los ojos, ella ruborizada no sabía que decir.

Eh… yo… digo… - no alcanzo a decir más ya que Yuki la volvió a abrasar con cuidado, se había cerrado un capitulo en su vida, esperando que ya no pasaran cosas malas, solo risas y alegría de ahora en adelante, con una sonrisa en su rostro respondió a los sentimientos que estaba recibiendo – muy bien.

 _ **¿Que tal? les gusto... díganme que si XD, espero el capitulo halla sido de su agrado, la historia se va tornando interesante, espero que lo sigan y comenten.**_

 _ **las respuestas se aran al final de cada capitulo, espero sus comentarios =).**_

 _ **Mixo: muchas gracias amigo, creo que la lectura te atrapo hasta muy tarde, espero no hallas tenido problemas para levantarte al día siguiente, lamento la demora pero aquí esta el siguiente capítulo, espero halla sido de tu agrado.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hola gente!, ¿me echaron de menos?... parece que no XD, pero eso no importa mucho, ya que les traigo lo que les gusta, lo que se esperaban con ansias, y les digo que aquí hay espacio para la imaginación, por lo que dando un pequeño Spoiler... pueden pensar en el capitulo 16.5 cuando lleguen a la parte, solo recuerden que la chica es Kiriko y que el chico es Yuki.**_

 _ **aparte de eso estoy bastante feliz por el echo de que esta vez tengo mas mensajes de parte de ustedes, por lo que les pido que por favor sigan mandando sus comentarios, yo les responderé al final del capitulo, ahora, sin mas que decir les dejo el capitulo, recuerden pasar a leer sus respuestas.**_

Cap 5

En el piso 50 todo era una conmoción, todos preguntaban y buscaban a la chica de negro – por esto es que no revelaba las espadas duales – decía mientras esta oculta en una tienda.

Es tu propia culpa, yo cumplí no diciendo nada, ni siquiera de la armadura – Lisbeth re contesto mientras ordenaba sus espadas.

No reclames tanto mujer, seguro pasara en unos días – Agil, el dueño de la tienda mantenía el control del local despachando a todos los que preguntaran por Kiriko.

Inclusive tuve que vender mi casa… - reclamo la chica, los acosadores le llovían desde que se supo que ella había vencido al jefe del piso 74 sola con su habilidad única.

Pero vencer a un jefe de piso sola, es un gran logro, entiendo el por qué todos quieren tener la habilidad – Lisbeth disfrutaba molestando a la chica.

Si supiera se los diría – refunfuñaba mientras se tendía en la cama – no me gusta este tipo de atención – en ese instante la puerta de la habitación se abrió dejando pasar a un chico de cabello castaño.

Kiriko-chan, tenemos un problema – por lo que después de una breve explicación, la pareja estaba en el cuartel general de los Caballeros de Sangre.

Bienvenida Kiriko-chan – el líder de la hermandad le saludo – creo que nunca habíamos hablado fuera de los enfrentamientos contra los jefes.

Solo una vez en una reunión táctica contra el jefe del piso 44 – informo Kiriko.

Esa fue una pelea bastante reñida – dijo mientras recordaba, después de unos segundos – todos dicen que nuestro gremio es el más fuerte de todos, pero aun nosotros tenemos problemas para mantenernos en la línea del frente, y ahora tu vienes y quieres llevarte a uno de nuestros comandantes – le dijo de forma seria.

Si realmente apreciaran a sus comandantes podrían elegir mejor a sus escoltas – Kiriko también estaba seria, no daría un paso a atrás ahora, no cuando está empezando de nuevo.

Lamento el caso de Kuradeel, ya hemos tomado cartas en el asunto, ella no volverá a molestarles – dijo tranquilo – como sea, Kiriko-chan, ten un duelo conmigo, con tus espadas, ambas… si ganas Yuki-kun se ira contigo, pero si pierdes serás mía – Yuki iba a rechazar el duelo por parte de su amiga y compañera pero esta puso la mano evitando que él hablara.

Muy bien, acepto, soy mejor con la espada que con las palabras – después de eso todo el mundo se enteró del combate que se iba a llevar a cabo, por lo que la hermandad de los caballeros de sangre ofreció un estadio donde todos podría ver el evento, a estadio lleno todos esperaban a los contrincantes.

¡Estás loca! – Y Yuki se seguía quejando - ¿Cómo se te ocurre aceptar el duelo? Sabes, cuando vi tus espadas duales supe que eras fuerte… pero el Comandante General también tiene una habilidad única – le informo.

Lo sé – dijo calmadamente mientras miraba sus espadas – "la espada santa" o algo así, su poder ofensivo no es la gran cosa, pero tiene un gran nivel defensivo, además de eso su escudo actúa como arma permitiéndole atacar con él… creo que es el único usuario de escudo que golpea con su muro defensivo – agrego mientras recordaba las peleas contra los jefes de piso donde Heathcliff era el tanque principal.

Si, además de eso por lo que se sabe su barra de vida nunca ha entrado en la zona amarilla – Yuki estaba impresionado de como ella quería pelear contra semejante contrincante.

Bueno, no creo que sea invencible – dijo restándole importancia – además, gane o pierda el objetivo principal se cumple igual… o eso espero – dijo mientras le miraba tranquilizadoramente – tu solo espera, ganare y luego podremos irnos con Klain, estaremos bien… y estaremos juntos – sin mediar más palabras, ni esperando respuesta Kiriko marcho a la arena del coliseo donde ya Heathcliff la estaba esperando – lamento la demora.

No es para tanto, tu perdóname de que esto se halla echo un evento tan grande – decía mientras veía las gradas, totalmente llenas.

No es para tanto – dijo un poco apenada – tomare la mitad de lo que hallas recaudado, eso sería lo más justo.

No lo creo, cuando este duelo termine tu serás mía, por lo que te unirás a mi gremio, esto lo considerare una misión más, así que no te preocupes por nada – le respondió mientras comenzaba a manipular sus controles para retarla a un duelo, Kiriko vio la pantalla de uno contra uno y ella estableció las reglas, combate a un golpe directo y acepto, una gran pantalla se podía ver con tiempo, 60 segundos para iniciar la batalla, ambos desenvainaron sus espadas y se quedaron analizando para ver cómo podrían conectar dicho golpe.

El tiempo llego a cero y ambos arremetieron con todo, Kiriko tenía más velocidad, por lo que haciendo gala de ella comenzó a golpear lo más rápido que podía, todos sus golpes eran recibidos por el gran escudo o desviados con la espada, pero Heathcliff no podía evadirlos, en cambio ella si podía, bloquear, atacar, evadir, arremeter, todo era un vals de esos cuatro pasos fundamentales en el combate, todos los espectadores impresionados de las habilidades de ambos luchadores, a tal punto que inclusive olvidaron que "la Valkyria de la noche" la "espada oscura" era la denominada Beater, eso ya no importaba, desde que ella salvo a esos hombres su nombre se estaba limpiando poco a poco, el "caballero santo" luchaba con ferocidad y mucho se podía ver su cara de frustración al no poder conectar un golpe, pero el mismo caso ocurría para la "Valkyria de la noche" sus rápidos y constantes golpes daban siempre en el escudo,fue cuando comenzó a hacer lo que Heathcliff pensaba imposible, ella comenzó a acelerar a un más el paso.

Más rápido, más fuerte… más, más, ¡MÁS! – con este pensamiento sus golpes seguían y seguían, Yuki en la entrada de la arena solo podía ver como la chica de la cual se había enamorado estaba luchando a gran velocidad, a pesar de no haber conectado ningún golpe ninguno de los dos, sus barras de vida ya estaban a la mitad, el daño recibido al bloquear no podía evitarse. Usando su velocidad aumentada Kiriko golpeo el escudo de Heathcliff haciendo que este perdiera su pose defensiva debido al fuerte impacto - ¡la victoria es mía! – Pensó cuando su espada estaba a milímetros del pecho del comandante general, pero fue en ese entonces donde todo se congelo, no podía moverse - ¿Qué demonios? – pensó al ver como el escudo que ella con tanto esfuerzo había sacado de su posición original volvía para interceptar su espada – eso es mentira… - pensó al sentir el impacto de su espada con el escudo y pudo ver como su oponente tenia las claras intenciones de atacar, ella tomando distancia de un salto pudo ver el rostro de frustración de su oponente, ella aun con la interrogante de lo que había pasado volvió a asumir posición de combate, pero Heathcliff solo envaino su espada - ¿Qué? – no pregunto mas ya que su oponente se había rendido, ella lo miraba incrédula, todos los espectadores pensaban que había conectado ese último golpe, por eso el mensaje, solo ella creía saber lo que en verdad paso.

Has ganado el combate – hablo el líder de los caballeros de sangre – como prometí, eres libre de irte con Yuki – agrego mientras se retiraba de la arena.

Yuki corrió a su lado ya que Kiriko solo se dejó caer - ¡Kiriko! – una vez a su lado pregunto – ¿Qué fue eso? – al parecer también se había percatado de lo que paso.

No lo sé… su escudo debió estar lejos, no alcanzaba a defenderse, no a mi velocidad – susurro la chica, había ganado, pero sentía como si en realidad hubiera perdido.

Solo vayámonos de aquí – aconsejo Yuki, así ambos salieron de la arena, Yuki presiono su panel para dejar la hermandad y quedo en espera del líder, cosa que no tardo mucho dejándolo libre de aquel gremio – ya está, soy libre del gremio – le informo a Kiriko mientras tomaban un poco de té en una tienda cercana al coliseo, Kiriko había cambiado sus armaduras por algo más liviano y no tan destacable, Yuki había dejado sus ropas blancas y rojas por un conjunto más casual.

Bien, ahora voy a dejarlo yo… supongo – justo en su pantalla salió el mensaje de comprobación "desea disolver su gremio" dudando unos segundo decidió dar el paso siguiente, apretó aceptar y ella pudo ver como el icono de los gatos negros desaparecía de su estado, tomándose unos segundos y un trago de su te volvió a hablar – ahora tenemos que buscar a Klain para unirnos a él y todo listo.

Si – dijo Yuki mientras terminaban de comer, ambos salieron de la tienda cuando las calles comenzaron a ser llenadas con la gente del estadio, tanta gente había que ambos se separaron Yuki miraba por el mar de gente a su compañera, pero no había caso.

Por otro lado Kiriko había sido tomada por la muñeca y forzada a seguir a alguien, suponiendo que era Yuki no dijo nada, mucha gente como para pensar en otra persona – Yuki-kun vas muy rápido – pero no tuvo respuesta, cuando pudo salir del montón de gente se dio cuenta que la persona que la llevaba a rastras no era su amigo - ¿Kuradeel? – la chica solo la miro con sorpresa.

Kiriko-san, quiero disculparme por lo que paso la última vez – dijo arrepentida – me porte muy mal contigo, así que espero me perdones – dijo mientras le tendía una bebida.

¿Y esto que es? – dijo al tomar la botella.

Es la recompensa de una misión repetible, es un jugo de manzana, es muy rico – dijo mostrando una sonrisa – podrías probarlo, si no es de tu agrado tengo otras cosas – dijo esperando respuesta.

Bueno… si tú lo dices – dijo mientras tomaba un trago – es verdad es muy delicioso – dijo contenta, por lo que simplemente lo guardo en su inventario – no te preocupes por lo que paso, no guardo rencor – dijo aliviando a la chica.

Genial… Kiriko-san, ¿me acompañarías a ver algo fuera de la ciudad? – pregunto la chica con inocencia.

Claro… pero tengo que juntarme con Yuki-kun, debido a toda esta gente nos separamos – dijo mientras miraba a toda la gente en la calle de donde ellas salieron.

No te preocupes, no te quitare mucho tiempo – dijo mientras le daba la espalda – no me tomara mucho tiempo – volvió a decir en un susurro sombrío que la joven no pudo escuchar, así ambas comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida de la ciudad.

Por otra parte Yuki caminaba por las calles buscando a su compañera, ya había pasado un rato desde que había desaparecido, como ellos estaban aún en grupo podía ver su estado de vida, lleno y en paz, por lo menos nada malo estaba pasando – ¿adónde fue esta mujer? – se preguntaba cuando un sonido de alarma llamo su intención, al ver una vez más los estados del grupo su rostro perdió los colores y comenzó a buscar desenfrenadamente.

En las afueras de la ciudad Kiriko estaba totalmente paralizada - ¡que… demonios! – alcanzo a maldecir.

Realmente eres idiota, una idiota muy confiada – le reprendió Kurabeel.

Eres una… - incapaz de completar la oración puesto que la mujer le golpeo el estómago haciendo que perdiera el aliento, al mismo tiempo su barra de vida se vio disminuyendo y el estado de Kurabeel paso de ser verde a amarillo.

Todo esto es tu culpa maldita Beater – le recrimino con odio – si tu no estuvieras aquí Yuki-sama seria mío, ¡Solo Mío! – Le volvió a decir mientras le golpeaba en el piso – por tu culpa fui expulsada del gremio… pero supongo que no todo es tan malo.

Con esa actitud… seguro que te iría muy bien en un gremio de asesinos – dijo con dificultad mientras trataba de recuperar el aire – ¿Cuánto dura esta parálisis? – pensaba mientras veía su estado.

Wow, parece que eres observadora – dijo mientras se sacaba un guante y revelaba un tatuaje.

El gremio de asesinos…Ataúd Risueño – la impresión se hacía notar en la voz de Kiriko.

Fue allí donde aprendí a usar pociones y venenos como los que te tienen ahora en el piso – dijo mientras sonreía de manera maniática – ¿sabes? – le dijo mientras sacaba su espada – luego de matarte iré con Yuki-sama, le diré que nos vimos y que conversamos animadamente – le decía mientras la comenzaba a apuñalar con su arma, los gritos de dolor no detenían su actuar – pero luego fuimos atacadas por un grupo de jugadores rojos – le enterró su espada una y otra vez – desde luego, tu moriste defendiéndome de ellos, pero yo también combatí, eso explicara mi color de estado – la barra de vida de Kiriko ya estaba entrando en zona de peligro – así Yuki-sama me creerá y estaremos juntos.

Estas… loca – le contesto con pocas energía.

Y tu estas muerta – le respondió enterrando su espada en el pecho izquierdo de Kiriko, ella solo abrió la boca con dolor.

¿Acaso voy a morir así? – Pensaba mientras las imágenes de sus amigos aparecían en su cabeza, estaba dispuesta a rendirse cuando la imagen de cierta persona apareció - ¡como si dejara que eso pasara! – tratando de moverse tomo la hoja de la espada con sus manos desnudas intentando sacársela del pecho.

¿Qué? ¿Acaso quieres vivir? – pregunto la Kurabeel.

No pienso morir aquí, no todavía – le respondió sacando algunos centímetros de la hoja.

No, no, no, tú no entiendes ¿verdad? – Le corrigió – ¡tú mueres aquí! – le grito mientras le volvía a enterrar la espada en el mismo punto, la vida de Kiriko iba desapareciendo poco a poco al igual que su conciencia.

Yuki-kun… lo siento… - pensó mientras derramaba una lágrima y sus manos débiles dejaban de oponer resistencia.

¡Muere! ¡Muere! ¡Muere! ¡jajajajajaja! – gritaba totalmente extasiada por lo que estaba aconteciendo frente a sus ojos, tan cegada estaba por la diversión de ver morir a la chica de negro que no se percató que alguien había llegado donde ellas, tan ocupada estaba torturando a la chica que no se dio cuenta cuando alguien la golpeo enviándola lejos - ¿Quién demonios…?

¡Kiriko-chan! – la voz de cierta persona atrajo la atención de ambas, tomando un cristal rojo lo puso en el pecho herido de la chica – Curación – al instante la vida de Kiriko paso de estar en su punto crítico a estar totalmente curada, pero la parálisis aun surtía efecto en ella – gracias a dios, llegue a tiempo, gracias a dios – decía totalmente contento.

Yuki-kun… - susurro Kiriko

¿Yuki-sama? – Kurabeel no predijo que esto pasaría, ella no tenía la intención de encarar a su amor antes de matar a la usurpadora de negro – usted no debería estar aquí – pero fue ignorada por el chico.

Yo me haré cargo de esto – le comunico a Kiriko quien no se podía mover, mirando a Kuradeel con auténtica furia el chico desenvaino su espada.

Yuki-sama… esto… fue un accidente, si, un accidente – invento Kuradeel – no quería lastimarla, pero… - incapaz de seguir hablando debido a los golpes de Yuki – si tanto la quieres ¡comparte su destino! – Kuradeel empuñando su espada se abalanzó contra Yuki quien solo atacaba con furia y ráfagas precisas, la vida de la chica comenzó a bajar drásticamente, al verse superada tomo distancia del chico – los siento mucho Yuki-sama, no volveré a aparecer frente a ustedes – comenzó a rogar dejando caer su espada – juro no hacerle daño a nadie nunca más en mi vida – Yuki dispuesto a terminarla levanto su espada - ¡no quiero morir! – Ese grito detuvo el movimiento del joven – era mentira – susurro mientras se giraba y arremetía contra Kiriko - ¡si voy a morir te llevare conmigo maldita! – Yuki con miedo en su rostro vio como Kuradeel tapaba toda su visión, y para su horror escucho como si un cristal fuera roto, los polígonos se podían ver mientras el viento soplaba haciendo que el chico cayera de rodillas derrotado, pero en ese instante Kuradeel también se transformó en polígonos esparciéndose en el aire dejando ver a una Kiriko con lágrimas en los ojos - ¡Kiriko! – grito aliviado corriendo donde estaba su amada.

Otra vida – susurro la chica, Yuki pudo escucharla mientras esta se lamentaba – he matado a otra persona… ¿Cuántas vidas más tendré que tomar antes de que todo esto se acabe? – Preguntaba, no tuvo respuesta - ¿no sería mejor que yo muera? – se preguntó en voz alta, ante eso Yuki la abraso.

No te dejare morir – le decía – de ser necesario me pondré en la línea por ti.

¿Por qué? – Pregunto la chica - ¿Por qué vas tan lejos por una asesina como yo? – el dolor de sus palabras solo podía ser comparable con el dolor que estaba sintiendo Yuki al escucharla ser catalogada de esa forma.

Porque te amo – le dijo tomándola por sorpresa, aprovechando ese instante le dio un beso, uno dulce y tierno para luego volverse a separar – te amo – repitió – eres lo más importante para mí, no te dejare morir, ambos completaremos este juego, juntos – el silencio siguió unos segundos más luego ella volvió a besarle para sorpresa del joven, lo beso con necesidad, con amor y profundidad.

Yo también – le dijo para luego hundir su cabeza en su pecho – mi vida es tuya, has con ella lo que quieras, solo… no me dejes sola – le pidió.

Luego de eso fueron al piso 44 donde estaba la base de los FuurinKazan, uniéndose al gremio tuvieron una gran fiesta, ya que estaban celebrando la victoria de Kiriko sobre Heathcliff, festejaron, comieron y rieron. Nadie pregunto por el color rojo del estado de Kiriko, podían hacerse una idea de lo que paso, pero por sobre todo, confiaban en la chica.

Con Yuki a cargo de la cocina todos comieron manjares y delicias, la festividad duro unas cuantas horas antes de que todos se fueran a dormir, Klain invito a Kiriko a dormir en el gremio pero Yuki le dijo que ella iría con él, fue cuando el peli rojo se dio cuenta de que la relación entre ambos había dado un gran paso, con orgullo y felicidad por la pareja solo dio su aprobación, ambos llegaron a la casa de Yuki en el piso 60 – ¿quieres una tasa de te? – le pregunto nervioso, ella solo afirmo con la cabeza, tomaron te para relajarse, el saber que dormirían bajo el mismo techo los ponía un poco nerviosos a ambos, fue entonces que Kiriko tomo la iniciativa al terminar de tomar su tasa.

Bien, ya estoy lista – susurro mientras se paraba de la mesa, Yuki solo la seguía con la mirada, ella fue hasta la lámpara y apago las luces, solo la luz de afuera podía entrar a la habitación, ella manipulo su tablero despojándose de todo equipo quedando solo en ropa interior – no mires mucho – le dijo avergonzada, Yuki con la boca abierta ante tal espectáculo no sabía que decir o hacer – tu también quítate la ropa, es vergonzoso ser la única así – le reclamo.

Bueno… esto… solo quería estar contigo esta noche, no pensé en esto – le dijo claramente avergonzado, tales palabras crearon un silencio incomodo entre ambos.

t-t-tu… ¡IDIOTA! – le grito mientras incrustaba su puño en la cara del chico del cual ella estaba locamente enamorada.

Muchas horas después Kiriko estaba acostada en una cama con Yuki a su lado, él le cuidaba el sueño mientras ella estaba durmiendo en su pecho desnudo, con una sonrisa en su cara por lo acontecido en las horas anteriores comenzó a acariciarle la cabeza haciendo que ella despertara de su sienta – lo siento, te desperté.

No importa – le respondió – estaba soñando que estaba de vuelta en el mundo real – le contó – y que todo lo que ha pasado aquí era un sueño… tenía miedo – le dijo mientras le abrasaba con fuerza - ¿Qué sería de mi sin ti ahora? No quiero pensarlo.

Estaba pensando en dejar la línea delantera un tiempo – le dijo mientras miraba el techo, ante esas palabras Kiriko se acomodó para verle a los ojos, debido a la posición en la que ambos estaban Yuki podía ver algo más que ese hermoso rostro angelical que lo tenía babeando – en el piso 22 hay una villa cerca de un lago, es un lugar pacifico, si juntamos nuestro dinero yo creo que podríamos comprar una casa para nosotros dos allí – el rostro de felicidad solo crecía con cada palabra – además… quiero pedirte algo – le dijo serio causando un tanto de extrañeza en la chica.

Ya estas pidiendo mi dinero, ¿Qué más quieres? – le dijo en tono broma.

Kiriko-chan ¿te gustaría casarte conmigo? – ante esas palabras Kiriko solo le vio con sorpresa, luego de eso con gran felicidad, a tal punto de llorar por ello, abrasándolo con fuerza deposito un beso en sus labios.

¡Sí!, si quiero – le respondió con felicidad y dicha.

Celebrar una boda dentro del juego no era económico, los trajes eran caros, también la invocación del párroco a la iglesia del piso 1, las campanas sonaban tan fuerte que todos los jugadores del piso podrían saber que se estaba llevando a cabo una, pero la pareja trataba de no ser ostentosa ya que gustaban de tener un bajo perfil, a la boda solo asistió el gremio de los FuurinKazan, Lisbeth y la pequeña Silica ya que ellos ayudaron con los costos de la boda ya que ni Yuki ni Kiriko tenían dinero suficiente ya que habían vendido también la casa de Yuki para comprar una cabaña frente al lago en el piso 22, en conjunto con todos los muebles y decoraciones, de eso solo les alcanzo para los trajes de novios por lo que sus amigos pusieron la capilla.

La boda se llevó a cabo y todos felices, apenas termino y en lugar de salir a la calle donde se podría decir que todo el mundo esperaba para saber quiénes eran los novios todos usaron cristales para retirarse al piso 22, lugar donde se llevaría a cabo una pequeña fiesta en la cabaña.

Una de las cosas que se obtenían al casarse era la habilidad de invocación de la pareja, sin importar en donde este, y la otra era la capacidad de compartir inventario, esta cualidad permite que el novio la novia pueda usar el equipo de su pareja sin importar en qué lugar este.

La fiesta siguió muy animada, todos comieron platillos hechos por el novio ya que Kiriko no tenía aquella habilidad – deberías aprender a cocinar Kiriko-san – le aconsejo Silica.

Me gustaría… pero entre exploraciones y con todo lo que ha pasado últimamente no he podido – decía desanimada mientras miraba su habilidad de cocina.

¿Al menos has aprendido la habilidad? – le pregunto con curiosidad mientras todos festejaban a lo grande.

Por supuesto que si – se defendió – la tengo nivel 10 – dijo como si fuera la gran cosa, Silica solo comenzó a reír mientras la novia refunfuñaba con gracia – en el mundo real soy buena cocinera – agrego en un susurro casi inaudible.

Cuando salgamos de aquí tendrás que enseñarme a cocinar – le dijo esperanzada la pequeña Silica, Kiriko no sabía nada de la vida personal de la chica, pero eso era normal en SAO, nadie sabía nada de la vida de nadie, ella desconocía totalmente la vida de su, ahora, esposo, eso la llevo a pensar que tal vez todo lo que ocurra en el juego se podría quedar en el juego, debido a este pensamiento toda la facilidad que el momento de su boda le trajo se comenzó a esfumar de pronto, el verse una vez más sola cuando el juego terminara era algo desagradable, pero tratando de que su estado de ánimo no arruinara el ambiente coloco su mejor mascara.

Claro – le respondió a la chica mientras pensaba como abordar una conversación seria sobre ese tema.

La fiesta siguió unas horas más hasta que todos decidieron retirarse para dejar a la pareja de recién casados hacer cosas de recién casados, una vez solos ambos estaban un poco nerviosos, Kiriko estaba limpiando los platos y otras mientras Yuki descansaba en la sala de estar – ha sido divertido – susurro sin esperar respuesta, claro, no la tuvo ya que su esposa estaba en otra habitación – me pregunto si nos casáramos en la vida real, ¿cómo podría invitarlos?

¿Qué pasa con el mundo real? – pregunto Kiriko mientras tomaba asiento al lado de Yuki con una taza de té para ambos.

No, nada… no es importante – dijo un poco rojo.

Ya… - agrego la chica mientras tomaba su te, en su rostro se podía ver que quería decir algo pero no tenía el valor para hacerlo.

¿Qué pasa? – le ayudo Yuki.

Sé que puede sonar raro… pero Yuki-kun, ¿tú me amas? No es solo por el juego ¿verdad? Una vez salgamos de aquí… - Yuki recibió sus miedos con seriedad, no pensaba que ella pensara en eso, no había pensado en eso, pero ya que su esposa tenia esos miedos era momento de pensar rápido.

Si, te amo Kiriko-chan – le respondió a la primera pregunta interrumpiendo la infinidad de dudas que la chica podría tener ahora, al escuchar la primera respuesta ella se detuvo a escuchar – te amo por lo que eres, no por como juegas así que una vez salgamos de este juego te buscare por todo Japón, te encontrare y me volveré a enamorar de ti – le dijo con una sonrisa que hacía que los miedos de la joven se esfumaran.

Yuki-kun – decía ilusionada mientras se resistía las ganas de llorar.

Atsuki – corrigió él, ella sólo lo vio confundida.

¿Atsuki? – preguntó en voz alta mientras miraba el nombre de su marido.

Mi verdadero nombre es Atsuki, Yuki Atsuki – dijo disipando la problemática de la chica – actualmente tengo 20 años – informo – cuando vuelva supongo que estudiare para entrar a la universidad, dudo que pueda entrar el mismo año que salgamos de aquí – dijo con un poco de gracia - vivo con mi padre en Kioto – agrego mientras recordaba como era su antigua vida – y no tengo nada más que agregar… de momento - la chica solo le vio unos segundos en silencio, él le había dicho lo que ella quería sin que ella lo pidiera, sólo pudo contestar.

¿Le pusiste tu apellido tú personaje? Eso es poco creativo – se burló rompiendo en carcajadas, Yuki comenzó a reír con ella, es verdad, lo había pensado después de ver a todos sus amigos con nombres raros, algunos extranjeros y otros que eran difíciles de pronunciar – Kirino, Kirigaya Kirino – ahora era su turno de dar un poco de su vida, informar cómo eran las cosas antes, Yuki dejo de reír para escuchar a su esposa – debí cumplir los 19 este año… - mirándolo un poco decidió burlarse una vez más – así que espero que me cuides bien, sem~pai~ - logro dejar totalmente roja la cara de su esposo así que lo vio como una victoria a su cometido y prosiguió – estaba terminando la preparatoria cuando todo esto paso, llevaba unos días asistiendo, fui campeona de kendo femenino en segundaría y mi familia tiene… o tenía un dojo donde se impartía el estilo Kirigaya – dijo con un toque de tristeza, Yuki se percató de eso, pero luego le preguntaría por ello, así que tomo nota y lo dejo archivado en "cosas que preguntarle a Kiriko" – vivía con mi… primo y mis tíos desde que tenía tres años… mis padres murieron en un accidente, mi abuelo me enseño el arte de la espada, practicaba con mi primo todos los días… pero luego ocurrió algo que nos fue separando, él dejo la espada y yo me centre en los juegos de ordenador, incluso tenía mi propio ordenador hecho por mí – dijo con orgullo – la informática me comenzó a llamar la atención… supongo que eso me empezó a aislar del mundo, entre ello y el kendo no tenía mucho tiempo para nadie en verdad – las palabras salían siempre con dolor al recordar esos tiempos, Yuki solo aceptaba los hechos, no podía hacer nada para cambiarlo, quería escuchar todo de su esposa, ayudarla cuando pueda y en eso se encontraba ahora, pensar en que decirle después de que ella termine – cuando participe en el torneo de segundaría… nadie me apoyaba, era como una extraña para todos, la espada sombría… supongo que es más o menos lo mismo que ocurrió a inicios del juego – dijo tratando de enmascarar su dolor, su marido se puso de pie y acorto distancia rápidamente para darle un abrazo.

Ahora no estás sola, yo estoy contigo – le susurró al oído, ella solo respondió aquel gesto – cuando termine el juego te buscare, no dudes de eso, volveremos a estar juntos

Si – dijo con esperanzas, no volvería a sentirse sola, no volvería a sentirse fuera de lugar, ya no importaba que el mundo la viera como paria, solamente quería ser alguien para aquel chico que la tenía fuertemente en sus brazos, solo para él ser importante, solo ser visible para él.

 _ **hasta aquí gente, muchas gracias por su paciencia, espero les halla gustado el capitulo de esta semana, antes de dar paso a la "sección de respuestas a sus comentarios" les voy a avisar que he entrado en una época difícil de mi vida como universitario, han comenzado las fechas de últimos certámenes, fechas de exámenes y repechares por lo que puede que la próxima semana no halla actualización... obviamente tratare de escribir algo en mi tiempo libre... si es que consigo algo... pero de ser así solo seria en esta historia, así que para aquellos que siguen "Un nuevo Inicio" el siguiente capitulo tardara en salir.**_

 _ **bueno habiendo dejado claro mis problemas proceso a las respuestas =) busquen su nombre para ello =), y nos leemos el próximo capitulo**_

 _ **jocker: me alegro que te halla gustado la historia, por favor sigue leyendo y espero que te gusten los capítulos que están por venir.**_

 _ **esotero123: muchas gracias por tu idea, es muy buena y de hecho lo había pensado en mas de una oportunidad... pero se me ocurrió algo que a lo mejor te llamaría la atención, pero para que puedas saber de que trata tendrás que esperar a que lleguemos a la parte culmine de este arco, y dependiendo como valla todo con la recepción de la historia veré si realmente trabajo en el arco de ALO, pero de momento todo es incierto.**_

 _ **Edge Maverick: bien amigo espero que la escena de la cama te halla gustado, lamento si no puse leemon, la idea es tener algo acorde para todas las edades... ahora si mucha gente lo pide podría hacer la verción 5.5 de esta historia XD, de seguro no creo conseguir los comentarios para eso, pero de todas forma lo dejo planteado, con respecto a la idea de Yui, tendras que esperar al siguiente capitulo, espéralo con ansias =).**_

 _ **Edge Maverick: jaja, dos comentarios seguidos, si que leías la historia rápido, esa era la idea inicial, sorprender con el cambio de genero, ya que si quisiera una historia normal solo inventaría un nuevo juego, y eso no entretiene mucho... o al menos a mi parecer, yo encuentro mas interesante el hacer pequeños pero significativos cambios que dan vuelta la historia, el "como reaccionaran los personajes si hago este cambio en ellos" por eso me gustan las historias del tipo GenderBender... aunque no hay muchas Dx, esperando te gustes mis cambios espero sigas leyendo mi trabajo.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Buenas a todos, empezando la semana y yo publicando esta historia... como la gran mayoría de los que leen esta historia sabe, el arco de Aincrad esta llegando a su fin, por lo que voy a aprovechar para preguntarles lo siguiente... ¿quieren que siga con el siguiente arco? como pudieron ver el hecho de que Kirito ahora sea mujer ha sido un cambio que mas que nada ha afectado a su personalidad, pero con lo que se viene para el punto culmine de este arco sera distinto de lo que paso en el Kannon espero que ustedes me comenten, Fairy Dance se viene siempre y cuando ustedes comenten para que llegue.**_

 _ **otra cosa, como publique en mi capitulo anterior, estoy en fecha de certámenes y exámenes en la universidad... por lo que pienso terminar este proyecto antes de seguir el de Naruto... por lo que lamento si uno de ustedes esta siguiendo esa historia, actualizare apenas salga de mis exámenes... o eso espero.**_

 _ **sin alargar mas aquí les dejo este capitulo, espero que se ambienten un poco con el tema de Sword Art Online: SwordLand, pónganse una verción extendida si quieren =)**_

Cap 6

Había pasado una semana desde la boda entre Kiriko y Yuki, ambos habían acordado llamarse por el nombre de sus personajes mientras el juego siguiera, habían ventilado la historia de ambos, se conocían tanto como si realmente estuvieran casados, o eso es lo que pensaba Yuki, debido a que aun con el amor que él le profesaba a la chica esta seguía con algunos muros que todavía no podía traspasar, pero sabía que con el tiempo ella sedería a él, tenía todo el tiempo para estar junto a ella y ganarse su confianza, el corazón de esa chica era suyo, de eso no tenía dudas, solo quería tenerla a ella, cuidarla, saber que está bien, formar una familia… ese deseo era mutuo, una razón para salir de aquel juego, ambos exploraban las mazmorras de los pisos superiores con su nuevo gremio, pero en esta ocasión no formaron parte de la ofensiva para ir contra el jefe de piso, Kiriko tenía miedo de morir o de que Yuki muriera en la batalla, ella tenía parámetros de seguridad los cuales le hacían ver el peor escenario muchas veces y prepararse para ello, siempre equipada con sus armas y equipo, anti parálisis y pociones, ahora a su inventario se sumaban cuchillos y algunas meriendas para su esposo, amigos y ella misma.

La luz pasaba por la ventana dejando a la pareja descubierta, ambos en una sola cama yacían abrasados, Yuki quien se despertó primero solo podía ver a su esposa con cariño, ella se había transformado en todo para él, la había visto sufrir muchas veces ya, su rostro de dolor era muy común para él, demasiado para su gusto, por lo que verla relajada, feliz y a salvo era una verdadera delicia para la vista – me pregunto… ¿cómo puedo hacer para que ella se abra más? – pensaba el chico, sabía que en comparación a cuando la conoció ella era muy sociable con él ahora, tampoco lo dejaba aislado, pero tendía a guardarse sus preocupaciones y no compartirlas con él, en eso su linda chica despierta, pero el demasiado ensimismado en sus pensamientos no se percata de sus ligeros movimientos – no sabes cuánto te amo – susurro al tiempo que los ojos de la chica comenzaban a abrirse, en un susto el chico salta de la cama alejándose de ella - ¿escuchaste lo que dije? – pregunto ruborizado.

¿Ah…? ¿Yuki-kun? – todavía presa del sueño Kiriko no se daba cuenta que pasaba a su alrededor - ¿dijiste algo?

Eh… te pregunte que si querías salir a pasear por el piso – invento.

Claro, llegamos ayer del piso 77, quisiera tomarme el día libre – dijo estirando su brazos ya un poco más despierta – voy a preparar el desayuno y nos levantamos – a los minutos siguientes estaba con una bandeja en la cama y a la hora estaban saliendo de la casa con ropas casuales, no combatirían contra monstruos, por lo que no eran necesarios, caminaron de la mano por la pradera, y luego pasearon por el gran lago, habían más jugadores en el área por lo que se detenían a hablar con ellos durante un rato y luego seguían con lo suyo, Kiriko con una falda negra y con un suéter blanco que le hacía contraste era como la división de puro y corrupción, en cambio Yuki tenía unos pantalones azules y un suéter café.

Kiriko-chan – le hablo Yuki, la chica a su lado sólo lo vio para que este continuara – dicen que hay una cascada muy linda un poco más al norte, ¿quieres ir a verla?

¿Cascada? – Dijo con ilusión - ¿y que estamos haciendo aquí? Vamos - dijo feliz mientras caminaban juntos, luego de una caminata pequeña ella detuvo su paso y miro a su esposo.

¿Qué pasa? – le pregunto cuando la vio detenida.

¿Me llevas a caballo? – le pregunto inocentemente – con tus parámetros de fuerza no debería costarte.

¿Qué? – Le dijo extrañado ante la petición – no eres una cría.

Es aburrido ver todo siempre desde el mismo ángulo – se defendió la peli negra, frente a este argumento Yuki no tuvo más elección que acceder a la petición de su esposa dejándola montarse en sus hombros, una vez allí la chica comenzó a gozar de la nueva panorámica que su "caballo" le estaba brindando, después de caminar unos minutos ella pudo ver la cascada – ya falta poco, solo hay que pasar el bosque – dijo mientras Yuki seguía caminando sin rastros de cansancio.

Ya… - dijo mientras pensaba un poco, esta respuesta llamo la atención de Kiriko.

¿Te pasa algo? – le pregunto preocupada.

Bueno, la verdad es que he escuchado rumores de ese bosque – decía mientras seguía a paso tranquilo, Kiriko solo se limitó a escuchar – dicen que en el bosque aparecen fantasmas – al escuchar esto sus colores comenzaron a desaparecer.

¿f…fa…fa…fantasmas? ¿No querrás d…decir criaturas de clase espectral? – dijo con visible miedo.

No, hablo de fantasmas reales – dijo mientras seguía caminando – cuentan los jugadores que son las almas de aquellos que murieron en los pisos inferiores, de alguna forma sus almas llegaron hasta este lugar – Kiriko totalmente pálida miraba con precaución a los alrededores – un jugador estaba recolectando madera en este bosque cuando se le apareció una figura blanca – justo en ese instante Kiriko pudo divisar una silueta blanca salir de los arboles a la derecha de su posición, ella al estar más arriba podía verla, pero Yuki no – esta apareció de la nada y caminaba errante por el bosque – Kiriko aun mirando la silueta no podía hablar, el miedo se lo impedía.

Y… Y… Yuki-kun, allá – señalo la chica una vez recobro el habla, el chico sin embargo no entendí lo que ella decía – está por allá – dijo mirando una vez más, pero la figura había desaparecido, ahogando un grito de terror forzó su bajada de los hombros de su esposo y se posiciono en su espalda, muy apegada a el – vi algo por allá – dijo con visible miedo.

¿Eso es? – Yuki miro y usando habilidades de rastreador pudo ver una pequeña vestida con ropa blanca – no es un fantasma – dijo al verla caer al suelo, Kiriko sin embargo solo al sentir como era dejada solo lo siguió.

¡Espera, no me dejes! – Le gritaba mientras le daba alcance, cuando puso estar a su lado una vez más vio en los brazos del joven una pequeña niña con un vestido blanco inconsciente - ¿esta niña es el fantasma? – pregunto aun con algo de miedo en su voz.

Puede ser… - contesto mientras observaba a la pequeña – pero es extraño – dijo abiertamente.

¿A qué te refieres? – le pregunto, pero luego se percató de ello, la pequeña no tenía una barra de vida, ni tampoco un indicador sobre ella, se veía como un npc, pero el hecho que Yuki la tuviera en sus brazos hacia invalida la opción, ya que los jugadores no podían interactuar con los npc - ¿ella es un npc… o un jugador? – al mencionar esto Yuki también estaba atrapado en la incertidumbre – creo que lo mejor será llevarla con nosotros – el chico solo afirmo y tomándola en sus brazos ya más firmemente comenzaron su viaje de vuelta a casa, caminaron en silencio, meditando su situación actual.

Una vez en casa Yuki dejo a la pequeña dormir en la cama del matrimonio mientras Kiriko preparaba algo para comer, toda la caminata le dio un poco de hambre, y el pensar en tener cuidado en la cocina para subir su nivel le ayudaba a distraerse, una vez comieron la conversación volvió a surgir entre ambos.

Debe ser un jugador – dijo Yuki – de otra forma no hubiéramos podido moverla desde el bosque hasta la casa – dijo mientras pensaba en aquella opción, pero su barra de vida no era visible.

Si pensamos en esa opción lo más lógico sería que ella ingreso a este mundo en compañía de algún familiar… o algún guardia – pensaba Kiriko en voz alta – el tema de su barra de vida podría estar oculto con alguna habilidad de sigilo – dedujo.

Como tu habilidad de poder portar dos espadas – acompaño Yuki, al pensar así ambos se convencieron de que la pequeña que ellos habían traído a su casa era una jugadora que se había extraviado.

Podría ser una buena idea ir a la cuidad del inicio, por lo que se allá se congregan los jugadores más jóvenes, creo que el gremio "mano de ayuda" les brinda protección y los cuida en los alrededores, es como un refugio para los niños que entraron a jugar – Kiriko pensaba en ello y Yuki se le quedaba viendo, una faceta de preocupación que él no había visto antes, una preocupación no desesperada, sino que preocupación sana.

Lo mejor será esperar a que despierte – con eso dicho ellos pasaron el resto del día en casa, comieron y recolectaron cosas en las cercanías ya que uno de ellos siempre estaba en vigilancia de la pequeña, ya habiendo oscurecido ambos vieron a la pequeña usurpadora de cama, no tenían donde dormir ya que la cama era ocupada por la pequeña durmiente, para su fortuna había un sofá en la pieza lo bastante grande como para que uno de ellos durmiera allí, Yuki respiro con resignación al analizar la situación – tu duerme con ella, yo dormiré en el sofá – Kiriko lo miro pero no pudo responderle ya que este se dirigía al sofá sin dar tiempo a reclamo, por lo que ella resignada solo vio a la pequeña

Ya que… - pensó para sí misma veía a la pequeña, mientras se acostaba a su lado – espero que despiertes… - susurro mientras le apartaba un mechón de pelo de la cara, y procedió a acariciarle la mejilla, la pequeña respondió ante el contacto e inconscientemente tomo la mano de Kiriko y se acurruco con ella, Kiriko totalmente sorprendida la vio sin decir palabra, dirigió su mirada rápidamente a su esposo pero este le estaba dando la espalda mientras dormía en el sofá – sí que te duermes rápido – pensó mientras volvía a ver a la pequeña criatura – que descanses – con ese susurro ella también se dejó atrapar por los brazos de Morfeo.

A la mañana siguiente podía sentir a alguien abrasarla fuertemente, debido a estar recién despertando su cerebro no podría procesar mucha información y por lo mismo olvido un pequeño detalle, no estaba compartiendo la cama con su esposo, por lo que ella también respondió al abraso acercando los cuerpos, justo al sentir la cercanía se percató de algo extraño, el objeto que estaba abrazando era más pequeño de lo usual, por lo que con pereza comenzó a abrir los ojos y fue sorprendida por unos ojos grises que la veían con mucho interés, ella se sorprendió al punto que en un intento por levantarse termino chocando con la dueña de aquella mirada y luego de eso termino en el suelo sobándose la frente por el impacto.

El ruido que ocasiono al caer despertó a Yuki quien también termino en el suelo ya que el espacio del sofá no era mucho, ambos una vez más despiertos debido al impacto pudieron ver a la pequeña de cabello negro mirarlos con intriga, Kiriko se incorporó más rápido – ¿estás bien? ¿No te duele algo? ¿Cuántos dedos ves? ¿Comprendes lo que digo? – Yuki aguanto la risa, parecía una madre preocupada por su hija, por lo que calmando las preguntas de su esposa el procedió a ponerle la mano sobre su hombro haciendo que la lluvia de preguntas.

Hey, cálmate – le dijo a Kiriko para que se callara – lamento su conducta, estaba preocupada por ti, así que no tengas miedo – le expreso a la pequeña la cual se estaba alejando un poco de ellos, al ser asediada con tantas preguntas, al escuchar las razones del interrogatorio se acercó nuevamente a la pareja – yo soy Yuki – dijo presentándose para entrar más en confianza y ella es Kiriko – dijo señalando a la chica a su lado.

Yuu… Kiko – dijo señalando a cada uno.

Casi… - dijo Kiriko – es Kiriko, Ki-Ri-Ko – dijo pausadamente y con toque de enfado.

Kikiko – dijo la pequeña, eso ocasionaba en los jóvenes más gracia que enfado ya que ella no podía pronunciar sus nombres adecuadamente.

Llámanos como quieras – se rindió Yuki, al escuchar esas palabras la pequeña sonrió abiertamente.

Mamá, Papá – dijo señalándolos una vez más, al escucharla ambos sus nuevos apodos se vieron sorprendidos al otro, Kiriko pudo relajar la expresión y abrazar a la pequeña.

Si pequeña, soy Mamá – dijo feliz, y Yuki entendió que la idea no le desagradaba.

Y tu pequeña, ¿cómo te llamas? – le pregunto Yuki.

¡Yui! – dijo mientras seguía abrazada a Kiriko.

¡Yui-chan! – Grito Kiriko – que lindo nombre – ambas felices durante un momento, luego Kiriko la soltó – ¿tienes hambre? Iré a preparar algo – en eso se retiró de la habitación y fue a preparar el desayuno con una sonrisa en la cara.

Los días siguientes fueron llenos de alegría para la familia, los juegos y entretenciones para la pequeña que no aparentaba más de 10 años de edad entretenían a los mayores a tal punto que se veían como una verdadera familia, Kiriko como madre siempre al lado de su hija, por lo mismo había dejado de presentarse en la línea delantera, en su lugar Yuki trabajaba allá, por lo que ambas esperaban siempre a que él volviera de una expedición al calabozo, Kiriko le había prohibido acercarse o entrar a la habitación del jefe del piso, aun no la habían encontrado por eso el avance se estancó en el piso 77, muchos aprovechaban para subir su nivel o mejorar el equipo con equipo de la mazmorra del nivel por lo que Yuki se tomaba días libres y le había explicado a Klein por qué Kiriko ya no estaba en la línea delantera, al escuchar que ahora tenían una hija ocasiono que todo su gremio llegara a la casa una noche para conocer a la pequeña, se dio una fiesta de "Bienvenida" para Yui, en la cual los invitados gozaron más que la misma festejada, Kiriko se vio obligada a cocinar muchas porciones y hasta Yuki y Yui la tuvieron que ayudar, sus amigos comían y comían, ella lo tomo como "si no nos ayudas en la línea delantera, entonces ayúdanos a relajarnos" por lo que no les reprocho nada, ella estaba feliz de echo.

Los días pasaban y Yui no recordaba nada de lo que había vivido antes de conocer a la pareja, pero ellos no la presionaban a recordar, la dejaban vivir con ellos como su hija y cuando ella recordara algo le ayudarían con lo que sea.

Días felices pasaron como familia, hasta que un día llego una visita inesperada, una chica de cabellera plateada y con ropaje militar llego al umbral de su hogar, Yuki aún no volvía de la expedición al piso 77 por lo que solo estaba Kiriko y Yui en la casa, al sentir la puerta Kiriko solo esperaba a una persona y abrió la puerta con una sonrisa – Llegas un poco temprano… - sus palabras cortadas por la presencia al otro lado de la puerta.

¿Kiriko la Valkyria de la noche? – pregunto la chica, por sus vestimentas Kiriko pudo adivinar que ella pertenecía al Ejercito de Liberación.

¿Quién lo pregunta? – dijo seria.

Soy Yulier, Sublider del Ejército de Liberación, vengo a pedir un favor – la voz aunque sonó seria Kiriko pudo escuchar una leve suplica por lo que accedió a dejarla pasar, una vez adentro Yui, quien estaba jugando dentro vio a la visita.

No eres papá – le dijo a la invitada - ¿una amiga?

Si, una amiga – le respondió Kiriko a su hija – siéntate, traeré un poco de té – volvió al rato con lo prometido y la pequeña se instaló a su lado – y bien, ¿qué es lo que pasa? – le dijo.

Como sabrás, el ejército de liberación esta para cuidar a los jugadores que han permanecido en los pisos inferiores, distinto al objetivo inicial ya que sabemos que carecemos de fuerza para ayudar a limpiar los pisos superiores – le explico.

Si, lo dejaron muy claro enviando a Kobatz y a su grupo – reprocho Kiriko, Yulier respondió.

Ese fue del grupo de Kibaou – al escuchar el nombre Kiriko se detuvo en su intento de tomar té – él es líder provisional de nuestra hermandad debido al gran grupo de jugadores que ha estado de acuerdo con su modo de pensar.

¿Y este es? – pregunto la chica de cabello negro.

Que los Beta son los responsables de todo y que ellos deben hacerse cargo de las cosas que pasan – explico la mujer, Kiriko pudo adivinar donde se originó ese pensamiento en ese hombre que ya de por si le tenía odio a los beta – gracias a eso ha estado escalando puestos en el gremio hasta que se instaló como líder provisional – agrego mientras se servía de su bebida – eso por lo normal no es problema ya que nuestro líder, Thinker, es un hombre justo y no tiene prejuicios contra ningún jugador, por lo que él se volvió objetivo de Kibaou.

¿Envió al gremio de asesinos por él? – pregunto preocupada Kiriko.

No, en el piso 1 hay un calabozo que la línea delantera no exploro, ya que es relativamente nuevo, en él hay monstruos de nivel 70 o mayor, Kibaou le tendió una trampa a Thinker y lo dejo encerrado en aquel lugar – dijo preocupada.

¿Acaso no tiene cristales de salto? – pregunto rápidamente.

Se necesita de un tiempo para poder activarlos, como su nivel no es muy alto se convierte en objetivo de todos las bestias del lugar por lo que se ha mantenido en un lugar seguro donde no hay combate… pero tampoco se pueden usar cristales – Kiriko escuchaba esas palabras, se notaba que era una trampa perfecta si te querías deshacer de alguien de bajo nivel, la mazmorra se tiene que haber activado debido a que ellos pasaron el piso 70, que tal parece era el nivel mínimo de aquel calabozo, y Kibaou aprovecho para hacerse con el poder del ejército, conclusiones no alejadas de la realidad que se estaba viviendo, justo cuando estaba por responder a la solicitud de su visita la puerta de la casa se abrió.

Ya llegue – anuncio el hombre del hogar.

¡Papá! – grito la pequeña con felicidad al ver a Yuki, por lo que salto de su posición al lado de Kiriko, corrió y salto a los brazos de su padre el cual la recibió con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Bienvenido a casa Yuki-kun – le dijo Kiriko – llegas en perfecto momento, voy a salir un momento – al escuchar esas palabras Yuki vio a la chica que estaba frente a su esposa.

¿Quién es la visita? – pregunto, pero antes de escuchar respuesta pudo identificar el uniforme que ella vestía.

Soy Yulier, Sublider del Ejército de Liberación, vengo a hacer un pedido a la Valkyria de la noche – respondió la chica de pelo plateado.

¿Y el pedido es? – pregunto con cautela.

Una misión de rescate en un nuevo calabozo que apareció en el piso 1 – respondió Kiriko – el líder del Ejercito fue enviado a una trampa de la cual no puede salir solo, por esa razón me vinieron a pedir ayuda – dijo calmando a su esposo.

Si tú vas yo también voy – dijo tratando de que no le replicaran.

¿y quién se quedara con Yui-chan? – pregunto la madre.

Yui también quiere ir – dijo la pequeña dándole la victoria a Yuki, Kiriko solo vio resignada y acepto.

La mazmorra es de 70 en adelante, así que tú vas adelante y yo cuidare a Yui-chan y a Yulier-san – dijo Kiriko, el plan gusto a los oyentes – pero ahora es muy tarde, iremos mañana, Yui-chan es hora de dormir – le dijo a la pequeña a lo que ella salto de los brazos de Yuki y se fue a dormir.

Pero… - Yulier no alcanzo a decir nada más porque fue interrumpida.

Entiendo que es necesario ayudarle, pero como va toda mi familia no voy a ponerlos en riesgos innecesarios, Yui-chan es una niña de 10 años y Yuki-kun viene recién volviendo de la mazmorra del piso 77, mañana partiremos a primera hora – le dijo explicando la situación familiar, Yulier acepto la condición, después de todo lo estaba pidiendo y no estaban recibiendo nada a cambio, lo hacían de buena fe.

Muchas gracias – en eso ella comenzó a manipular sus controles y envió un mensaje a Thinker de que mañana iría por él con dos jugadores de la primera línea.

A la mañana siguiente estaban todos en el calabozo, Yui se divertía mucho viendo como sus padres luchaban contra las criaturas, muchas de ellas eran ranas gigantes y otras insectos, Yulier solo miraba como el dúo limpiaba la zona sin mucha dificultad, ella cuidaba a la pequeña Yui.

Lamento mucho no ser de mucha utilidad – le expreso a la pareja.

No te preocupes por eso – le expreso Yuki mientras Yui corría a tomar la mano de Kiriko – por cierto Kiriko-chan – hablo mientras seguían el camino hacia donde Thinker estaba atrapado, la chica al escuchar a su esposo le vio preguntando que quería – encontré un objeto para que puedas subir tu habilidad de cocina.

¿Qué? ¿Enserio? – pregunto un poco ilusionada, ella se esforzaba por ser una buena esposa, y cocinar era una de las labores que ella pensaba eran de una, por ello se esmeraba en subir su nivel vez que podía.

Si – aseguraba mientras le mostraba el objeto, Kiriko solo reacciono con repulsión al verle – es una "anca de rana de pantano" – le dijo – puede que no parezcan pero son muy deliciosas y ayudan mucho a subir de… - fue interrumpido ya que Kiriko tomo el ingrediente y lo arrojo lejos, cuando este toco el suelo se pudo escuchar el sonido de polígonos rompiéndose - ¡que has hecho, es un ingrediente raro! – le recrimino.

¡No! ¡No voy a cocinar esa cosa! – le reclamo, Yuki al ver la reacción quiso jugar con ella un rato.

Pues te obligare a hacerlo – acto seguido saco muchas de aquel ingrediente, Kiriko solo podía gritar mientras tomaba cada una de las extremidades y arrojarlas lo más lejos que su brazo le permitía, al escuchar una risa ella pensó que era Yuki quien se reía de ella por lo que la anca que tenía pensado arrojar la uso para otra cosa.

¿Con que es gracioso burlarte de mí? Pues si son tan sabrosas ¡comételas! – metiéndole el ingrediente sin preparar en la boca a su marido, pero quien reía no era Yuki, era.

¡Has sonreído! – le dijo la pequeña a Yulier – es la primera vez que te veo sonreír – la mayor se percató de eso, desde que Thinker había sido atrapado ella había dejado de sonreír, ya que la razón de su felicidad yacía lejos de su alcance, caminaron y caminaron un poco más hasta que llegaron a un pasillo bastante largo.

¿Es por este camino? – pregunto Kiriko.

Sí, es por aquí – aseguro Yulier, unos segundos después pudieron divisar un cuarto blanco a lo lejos.

Ese debería ser la zona segura – hipotiso Yuki, Kiriko activo sus habilidades de rastreo para ver más lejos que el resto.

Puedo ver a un jugador en el cuarto – aseguro y eso bastó para que Yulier corriera hacia aquel lugar.

¡Thinker! – grito con alegría mientras corría a su encuentro, el hombre en el cuarto vio a la chica que corría en su dirección y respondió.

¡Yulier! – le grito mientras extendía sus brazos, todos pensaban que le estaba contestando el saludo, pero - ¡Cuidado! – Kiriko y Yuki pudieron ver un nombre en gris acercarse a Yulier desde un pasillo que cruzaba por donde ella estaba cercana a atravesar, la chica a sujetó con fuerza a su hija y el joven corrió para salvar a la otra chica que corría a una muerte segura, haciendo uso de todas sus facultades pudo llegar a su objetivo antes de que una gran hoja de acero se incrustara en donde la chica había estado hace unos segundos.

Dejando a Yulier que no entendió que paso Yuki persiguió a la hoja que casi mata a la sublider del Ejército de Liberación mientras Kiriko corría a ver el estado de la chica – Yulier toma a Yui y ve a la zona segura, la chica tardo unos segundos en ejecutar la orden, mientras la pareja encaraba a aquella cosa, cuando Kiriko se posiciono tras su esposo pudo verlo con claridad, un espectro con capucha negra y la hoja que casi los mata era una guadaña grande, muy grande, al igual que el espectro, tenía el tamaño de un jefe de piso.

Kiriko, toma un cristal de transporte y salgan de este lugar, yo conseguiré tiempo – le ordeno a su esposa – toma a Yui, a Thinker y a Yulier y salgan de aquí.

¡Yuki-kun! – le grito para reprocharle, aquel espectro no se movía, pareciera que los estaba evaluando.

¡Rapido! – ella solo tomo un par de cristales y se los arrojo a la pareja detrás de ellos.

Salgan de aquí, les conseguiremos tiempo – les dijo mientras ellos salían de la zona segura y activaban el cristal, Yuki no reacciono ante lo hecho por su esposa y desenvaino su espada para enfrentar a aquel jefe, lo mismo hizo Kiriko.

¡mamá, papá! – grito la pequeña mientras era sujetada por Yulier, en eso aquel gran espectro cargo su arma y apunto a la joven pareja, Yuki coloco su sable con la intención de bloquear y Kiriko en su espalda coloco sus dos espadas tocando la espada de Yuki formando una especie de barrera de tres espadas, pero eso no fue suficiente para detener el impacto ya que al momento del golpe ambos salieron volando debido a la fuerza de aquel espectro.

Que poder… - pensaba Yuki – de seguro debe ser el poder de un jefe de piso 90 o superior – pensó mientras analizaba lo que podría pasar.

Yui-chan, regre… - Yulier no pudo terminar la oración debido a que el transporte se activo y salio del lugar, Yui se había quedado con sus padres para enfrentar al espectro armado, pero ambos estaban en el piso sin poder moverse de dolor.

¡Yui-chan! – gritaron ambos al ver a su hija colocarse entre ellos y la criatura, esta sólo cargo su arma una vez mas para atacar a la pequeña, pero el impacto choco contra una barrera, ambos estaban perplejos ya que sobre su hija salía un texto – objeto inmortal… - la impresión se apodero de ellos.

Yui comenzó a flotar para luego ser envuelta en fuego, cambiando sus ropas por la misma falda blanca con la cual la habían encontrado, después de eso las flamas se tornaron en su mano derecha para dar lugar a una gran espada, al sentirse amenazado el espectro cambio su postura de ataque a defensa, aprovechando eso Yui se abalanzo con su espada y atravesó a su objetivo sin mucho esfuerzo, Kiriko y Yuki estaban sin habla, solo veían a su hija con los ojos totalmente abiertos, tomando todas sus fuerzas restantes se pusieron de pie.

Yui-chan… - la llamo Kiriko.

Mamá, papá, ya recuerdo – se volteo la pequeña, su espada desapareció de la misma forma en la cual había aparecido, volteándose para dirigirse a la habitación blanca y con la pareja a su espalda.

Dentro de la habitación había un panel negro sin nada en él, allí Yuki tomo la palabra – yui-chan, ya recuerdas – aseguro.

Si, dijo cabizbaja mientras tomaba asiento sobre el tablero – mamá, papá… - se tomó un respiro – no, Kiriko-san, Yuki-san – ante sentirse como extraños frente a lo que ellos consideraban su hija les hizo encogerse su corazón – este es un tablero de soporte para los Maestros de Juego – aclaro mientras tocaba la consola y de esta apareció un teclado digital – use eso para poder eliminar a ese jefe – les explico antes de escuchar sus preguntas, adivinando la pregunta que seguía ella continuo – el sistema de juego de Sword Art Online es regulado por un sistema principal, Cardinal, este se encarga de la reaparición de criaturas, el control del dinero, experiencia de combate, sistema de armas y sus habilidades – explico – además de eso también el juego originalmente tenía un sistema ayuda para los jugadores, el sistema de ayuda complementario para la integración del jugador, la inteligencia artificial, nombre clave: Yui – al escuchar esto ambos abrieron los ojos.

Yui-chan, tu eres – Kiriko no pudo terminar ya que la pequeña se le adelanto.

Sí, soy una IA, todo en mi es falso – al decir esto comenzó a derramar lágrimas – hasta las lágrimas que derramo.

¿Una IA puede desarrollar sentimientos? – pregunto contrariado Yuki.

Como fui diseñada para la interacción con los jugadores, mis desarrolladores me programaron con la facilidad de entender, captar y asimilar las emociones y sentimientos para que los jugadores se sintieran a gusto conmigo – explico la pequeña.

Pero tu sufriste de amnesia – agrego Yuki - ¿Acaso eso también es por el desarrollo?

Hace exactamente un año con doscientos días, cuando el juego salió de forma oficial, el sistema Cardinal, me relevo de mis obligaciones con los jugadores, bajo la orden de no poder acercarme no ayudarles lo único que pude hacer fue verlos y analizar sus emociones desde que el creador del juego, Kayaba Akihiko re programo el sistema, sabiendo que él fue el responsable de mantenerme al margen yo no podía hacer nada – explicaba mientras algunas lágrimas salían de su rostro, la pareja escuchaba atenta – dolor, desesperación, miedo e incluso pude ver como muchos llegaban a la locura, el estar analizando todo eso llevo a generar errores dentro de mi programación original, hasta que encontré algo, dos jugadores tenían un patrón de pensamientos distinto al resto, alegría, felicidad, fuerza de superación, deseos de ayuda con el resto… lo que podría catalogarse como buen corazón – todo eso lo decía sin mirar a la cara de las personas que tenia al frente – fue mi deseo el querer conocer a aquellas personas por lo que desobedeciendo la orden de Cardinal, fui en su búsqueda, esos son ustedes, Yuki-san, Kiriko-san – les dijo mientras por fin les veía, ella derramaba lágrimas al igual que la chica de negro, en cambio Yuki se mantenía sin derramar ninguna, pero por su expresión se podía decir que no podría aguantar mucho – es extraño, original mente no debería ser capaz de sentir esto.

Eso quiere decir que ya no eres un programa atado por las ordenes de Cardinal – le dijo Yuki, Kiriko se limpió las lágrimas un poco tratando de tomar aire.

Es verdad, como inteligencia artificial, ahora puedes hacer lo que quieras, no tienes que seguir haciendo lo que Cardinal o Kayaba te digan – le expreso.

Lo que yo quiera… - pensó en voz alta la pequeña mientras extendía sus brazos a la pareja – quiero seguir con ustedes, no quiero estar sola, estar con ustedes por siempre, mamá, papá – al decir esto Kiriko no aguanto más y corrió a abrazarla, Yuki también se unió al abraso familiar.

Claro que puedes Yui-chan – le contesto Kiriko.

Después de todo eres nuestra hija – agrego Yuki con facilidad, el momento solo duro unos segundos.

Creo que eso fue todo – las palabras de la pequeña hicieron alejarse un poco a la pareja que con sus rostros de confusión pedían una explicación – debido a que use los comandos de Maestro del juego el sistema Cardinal me ha marcado como objetivo a eliminación, mi base de dato está comenzando a ser aislada para luego ser borrada del programa principal – apenas dijo eso su cuerpo comenzó a brillar, Kiriko en desesperación la abrazo con fuerza, a su vez Yuki tomo su mano pidiendo que no se valla – mamá sonríe por favor, todo el mundo es más feliz cuando tu sonríes – le dijo recordando la fiesta cuando conoció al clan FurinKazan.

No te vayas Yui-chan, no me dejes, no podría sonreír sin ti – le contesto Kiriko mientras lloraba con fuerza.

Por favor, lleven la felicidad a los jugadores en mi lugar – colocando una mano en el rostro de su madre ella comenzó a desaparecer, Kiriko quien tenía los ojos cerrados al sentir la pequeña mano de su hija los abrió para ver con horror que era lo único que quedaba de ella, desapareciendo poco a poco hasta que no era sostenida por nada – adiós mamá, papá – se pudo escuchar en el ambiente, Yuki callo de rodillas derrotado, su corazón dolía y llorar no aliviaba su dolor.

¡CARDINAL! – Grito Kiriko con dolor ante la pérdida de su hija - ¡no pienses que te me alejaras de mi hija! – aprovechando que el panel estaba aún activo comenzó a manejarlo con rapidez, sabía que no tenía mucho tiempo, Yuki solo la vio con rareza, no sabía que estaba haciendo, pero ella sí.

¿Kiriko? – le pregunto, ella entendió que se refería a que estaba haciendo.

La cuenta de Maestro de Juego que uso Yui-chan esta aun activa… - dijo mientras escribía lo más rápido posible escribiendo datos – solo un poco más, ya casi – en eso una descarga eléctrica comenzó a golpearla, ella no se detenía y Yuki comenzó a preocuparse por su esposa ahora, cuando la descarga fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerla entrar en el umbral de peligro salió disparada hacia una pared de la habitación.

¡Kiriko! – se acercó preocupado Yuki, pero cuando llego a su lado la chica tenía algo en sus manos que guardaba con mucho recelo, ella agotada como si hubiera dado a luz le mostró con felicidad, una pequeña gema con la forma de una gota de agua, se podría ver hermoso como un colgante - ¿eso es? – pregunto extrañado

Pude separar el programa central de Yui-chan antes de que Cardinal lo borrara del sistema y guardar todos sus datos dentro de un objeto nuevo – le dijo con cansancio.

Entonces esto es – su impresión era alta y sus expectativas las máximas posibles ante lo que podía decir su esposa.

El corazón de Yui – le respondió, con eso ambos dejaron el calabozo y volvieron al piso uno para ver que el rescate había sido un éxito, la pareja del Ejercito de Liberación solo les dio las gracias y lamentaban la perdida de Kiriko, pero ella no estaba tan desmoronada como ellos creerían, se le veía con la mente en otra parte por lo que deseándole la mejor de las suerte se despidieron para ir a su hogar.

Una vez en su cabaña del piso 22 Yuki fue a hacer un poco de comida mientras Kiriko se sentó en la sala pensativa e ida, Yuki pensando en lo peor preparo algo rápido y se puso a su lado, fue entonces que la chica comenzó a hablar – sabes, puede que no sea fácil, y puede que me tome algunos años en su desarrollo, pero creo que debería ser posible poder recrear a Yui-chan –le dijo, sus palabras sorprendieron a su esposo.

¿Recrear a Yui-chan? ¿Qué no sus datos pertenecen a este juego? – pregunto totalmente fuera de sí.

Cuando cree esto – dijo mostrando la pequeña gema – almacene todos los datos de Yui-chan, por lo que ahora deberían estar en mi Visor, por lo que una vez terminado el juego yo seré la única con su información, voy a estudiar informática y voy a llevar a Yui-chan a nuestro mundo – le dijo con seguridad, se podía ver que ella estaba dolida por la pérdida de su quería hija, pero ella no se rendiría, había salvado sus datos y ahora solo faltaba poder crearle un cuerpo.

Yuki pudo ver una esperanza en las palabras de Kiriko por lo que sonrió, ella era realmente la madre de Yui y ahora que tenía sus datos solo faltaba que ella naciera de la mano de ella para que Kiriko fuera su madre en todo lo que la palabra abarca – sé que lo harás y yo te ayudare a dar a luz a Yui-chan – al escuchar eso Kiriko se sonrojo un poco y abrazo a su esposo con amor.

Gracias – le susurro.

No hay de que, después de todo, es por nuestra hija… - le contesto – nuestra primera hija.

 _ **Bueno gente, hasta aquí, habia gente que me pregunto como seria o como veía a Kiriko de madre... pues así me lo imagine XD, espero que el capitulo haya sido de su agrado y estaré esperando sus comentarios, una vez más les recuerdo que de ustedes depende que el aro de Fairy Dance salga publicado... aprovecho de avisar que el proximo capitulo cerrara este arco argumental, espero hallan reído y llorado con esto, nos leemos la próxima semana =)**_

 _ **ahora las respuestas a sus comentarios:**_

 _ **Edge Maverick: gracias por seguir las publicaciones, lamento que no hubiera mucha acción de cama, pero amigo, la idea es q sea para todas las edades... igual se da un poco mas que en la novela original, mas adelante puede que publique mi versión Leemon de esta historia... pero cuando termine mis exámenes, y con respecto a tu pregunta... si bien pueden tener relaciones en el juego es imposible que Kiriko quede embarazada, ya que solo se puede reproducir el sentido del tacto a una escala menor de la realidad, pero no se puede hacer que los procesos reales para poder quedar embarazada, si bien ellos sienten lo que deberían en el juego eso no es que sea en realidad... seria interesante que si quedara embarazada... pero lo mas cercano seria que ella trabajara en el sistema de YUI... algo de realidad a la historia XD.**_

 _ **RevolverOcelot12: me alegro de que te guste mi trabajo amigo, ahora... como se me ocurren... no se, creo que fue la primera vez que vi a Kirito con su avatar de GGO... y dije "¿que pasaría con toda la historia si él fuera realmente ella" y pum! se hizo chocapic... ok no, pero así nació la idea inicial de esta historia =).**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**¡Hola a todos!**_

 ** _Aquí estoy una semana mas trayendo esta historia para ustedes que espero les guste, a pesar de mi tiempo limitado me las ingenie para poder cumplir con el capitulo semanal, igual pude rendir mis pruebas... ahora faltan los exámenes,así que tengo q esperar mis resultados y a examen DX._**

 ** _pero dejando eso de lado, aquí tengo lo que todos ustedes quieren, así que tengan, ultimo capitulo, espero sea de su agrado, nos leemos al final del capitulo para dar algunas aclaraciones_**

Cap 7

Vamos despierta ya Kiriko-chan – le decía su esposo, sus ropas casuales habían sido reemplazadas por su armadura blanca, cambiando los tonos de rojo de la hermandad por un azul para representar el que había abandonado a los Caballeros de Sangre, Kiriko con su armadura negra estaba prostrada en la cama.

No quiero subir – le contesto – todavía estamos en nuestras vacaciones – desde que Yui-chan había "muerto" Klain les había dado 2 semanas de permiso para poder animarse.

Si Klain nos ha llamado es por qué ha pasado algo en la línea delantera – le expuso – como mínimo podríamos ir a saber qué fue lo que paso – al escuchar esas palabras la chica no tuvo otra alternativa que seguir a su marido, caminaron hasta el portal y se transportaron al piso 44 a la base de los FuurinKazan, una vez allí pudieron ver a menos gente de los que eran en realidad, solo 3 miembros contando a Klain, estaba Harry One y Kunimittz, esto ya era malo para la pareja.

Qué bueno que ya llegaron – les saludo Harry One.

Gracias Harry – le respondió Yuki, Kiriko se temía por que no estaba Issin, Dale y Dynamm.

¿Y el resto? – pregunto preocupada Kiriko.

Eliminados – dijo con pesar Kunimittz, aquellas palabras calaron fondo en el ambiente.

¿Qué fue lo que paso? – preguntaron Kiriko y Yuki en conjunto, llego el tiempo de Klain para responder.

Ellos se unieron al equipo de exploración – decía mientras apretaba los puños, su dolor era palpable – fueron a conseguir información del jefe del piso, pero… - tomándose su tiempo respiro para tranquilizarse – de los 20 que fueron a explorar la mitad murió al entrar a ese cuarto – las palabras de su amigo dejaron sin colores a la pareja.

¿Qué? – pregunto por inercia Yuki.

El grupo de 10 personas entro primero a la habitación y cuando el resto quiso entrar la habitación se cerró – Kiriko identifico ese patrón, fue lo que acabo con su anterior clan.

Una zona trampa anti cristales – susurro lo suficientemente alto para que Klain y Yuki la escucharan.

Si… - aseguro Klain – después de cinco minutos la puerta se pudo volver a abrir, cuando el segundo grupo miro al interior no vieron nada, ningún sobreviviente ni al jefe del piso – se podía también sentir culpa por dejarlos entrar al grupo de exploración, al ver la culpa alrededor de su amigo Kiriko tomo un poco de valor para hacer algo que no estaba acostumbrada, algo que había recibido de su esposo y le infundía tranquilidad cuando ella caía en sus culpas, sacándose el metal de su pecho se pudo apreciar que ella tenía una camiseta blanca, camino sin que nadie la detuviera y abrazo a su líder, tanto Klain como todos los integrantes del clan estaban sorprendidos, ella solo se limitó a acariciarle la cabeza.

No fue tu culpa – le dijo tratando de confortarlo – ellos no quisieran que te culparas por lo que paso – aquellas palabras Yuki las entendió, ella estaba repitiendo el credo que siempre él le decía, así que sintiendo un poco de celos por querer estar en los pechos de su esposa solo se limitó a sujetar con fuerza su espada.

Klain comprendió el mensaje y se alejó de la chica, la vio a los ojos y volvió a hablar – lo se… por eso les llame – ellos pudieron entender lo que decía – Heathcliff ha mandado a llamar a todos los jugadores competentes de la línea delantera para conformar un grupo de 40 jugadores para entrar a la habitación del jefe, la exploración es inútil solo enviaríamos a más gente a morir por nada por lo que entraremos todos y avanzaremos al piso 80 – Kiriko se volvió a colocar su armadura mientras Yuki tomaba la palabra.

Muy bien, iremos, pero te pongo en aviso, le daré prioridad a la seguridad de Kiriko más que la del grupo – Klain le sonrió y no puso objeción.

Tenemos tres horas antes de que tengamos que ir al piso 79 para la batalla, pueden descansar en una habitación del gremio – les dijo mientras el mismo se retiraba a su cuarto, lo mismo hicieron sus amigos.

Una vez en una habitación Yuki quedo dándole la espalda a Kiriko – Kiriko-chan – la llamo, la chica reacciono a su nombre – por favor no te enojes por lo que te voy a decir… pero ¿podrías quedarte afuera de esta pelea?

¿Por qué me preguntas eso? – se escuchaba claramente dolida, ella ya había dejado la exploración de la mazmorra a su esposo y los días eran terribles, la incertidumbre la tenía al borde de la locura, sus ansias solo se calmaban cuando por la puerta de su casa su amado pasaba, al verle sonreír se calmaba.

Tengo un mal presentimiento de esto y no quiero arriesgarte, no me perdonaría si algo te llegara a pasar – le confeso, la chica dejo lo que sea que estaba haciendo y se acercó a él, obligándole a verle a la cara le contesto.

Si tú vas y no vuelves de esa batalla… yo… acabare con mi vida – al escuchar aquellas palabras Yuki no podía mantenerse cuerdo y la agarro fuertemente de los hombros, esto no molesto a la chica y siguió hablando – no podría perdonarme el haberte dejado solo, si tengo la fuerza para ayudarte lo hare, no te dejare morir, este juego lo completaremos juntos – le agrego para tranquilizar a su esposo.

Tengo miedo – dijo después de unos segundos – podríamos dejar la línea del frente, vivir juntos y para siempre en nuestra casa en el bosque – Kiriko se sentía extraña, lo normal era que ella era la que tenía las crisis de miedo y culpa, pero ahora era su esposo quien estaba sucumbiendo, ella lo necesitaba apoyar y eso haría, pero primero había que aclararle algo.

Por siempre… - aquellas palabras hicieron despertar a Yuki – a mí también me gustaría estar contigo por siempre, pero dime ¿Qué pasara con nuestros cuerpos? – Yuki comenzó a pensar un poco y se dio cuenta de lo que ella decía – después de que nos vimos atrapados Kayaba anuncio que a todos nos transfirieron a hospitales mientras estamos jugando para salir, lo más probable es que estén usando dinero del país para mantenernos… pero ¿eso será por siempre?

Eso quiere decir… - la impresión se reflejaba en su rostro – no importa que elijamos, vivir sin hacer nada o arriesgarnos para terminar el juego… existe un límite de tiempo.

Lo mejor sería salir antes de que a alguien se le ocurra desconectarnos – dijo Kiriko, Yuki estaba aún más asustado, pero sabía que ellos eran fuertes, si se ponían en campaña a terminar el juego no debería tomar mucho tiempo, pero si se quedaban y no hacían nada el tiempo pasaría, vivirían felices hasta que a alguien se le ocurriera desconectarle… o peor aún, que alguien la desconectara a ella, había visto como era aquello, verla caer de la nada mientras sus puntos de vida van desapareciendo como si tuviera alguna fuga y no poder curarla, no poder hacer nada, la imagen mental de una habitación de hospital apareció en su cabeza, en ella Kiriko conectada a una máquina de pulso y su casco en la cabeza, casco que la mantenía en este mundo virtual, luego la puerta de la habitación se abre dejando pasar una silueta con forma humanoide, la sombra comienza a acercarse a su esposa dormida con su casco de inmersión completa puesto apareció en su cabeza, acercándose lentamente a la pobre bella durmiente esta sombra tomo el cable que mantenía a la joven conectada y lo desconecto, el monitor que indicaba las pulsaciones de la chica comenzó a bajar poco a poco hasta que marco un tétrico cero indicando que la joven había muerto.

Tratando de sacarse esa idea de la cabeza sacudió la cabeza, él no permitiría que eso pasara, lo evitaría a como dé lugar, fue entonces que las palabras de la chica lo hicieron volver en si – completaremos el juego – le volvió a decir – hay cosas que quiero hacer, quiero tener una cita contigo, que nos casemos en verdad – le dijo mientras se dejaba hundir en su pecho – que crezcamos y nos volvamos viejos juntos, estar contigo toda la eternidad – su miedo persistía, pero si no hacía algo peor ocurriría, comenzó a acariciar la cabeza de su esposa mientras que con la otra mano la abrazaba.

No te dejare morir – pensó mientras se reconfortaba, su esposa le había dado la motivación que necesitaba para seguir, y no detenerse – entonces todo lo que queda es luchar – aseguro ya con nuevas fuerzas renovadas.

Una vez en el piso 79 pudieron encontrar una cara conocida – ¡Hey chicos! – su amigo Agil les saludo.

Agil, que bueno verte por aquí – le expreso Kiriko.

Podrias ser más emotiva – le respondió – aun no les he perdonado por dejarme fuera de su boda – les dijo con una fingida molestia.

Em… - Kiriko estaba visiblemente apenada.

Ya déjalo, sabes que se toma las cosas muy a pecho – le contesto Yuki con humor, Agil solo rompió a reir dejando a Kiriko descolocada unos segundos.

T...t…tu estafador – le dijo con claro enfado.

Tranquila mujer, no digas esas cosas ya que yo vine a ayudarles ya que soy una persona muy generosa y no espero recibir contribución – justo en ese instante Klain se acercó al grupo.

Entonces podemos sacar tu nombre de la lista de quienes reciben los objetos de la pelea contra el jefe – le dijo con el fin de molestarlo.

Oye… mi caridad no es para tanto – le dijo un poco preocupado, al ver al gran hombre asustado por tan poca cosa el grupo rompió en carcajadas, la risa de la chica era reconfortante para todos los jugadores de la línea delantera, muchos la veían desde la distancia, le estimaban mucho y sabían de su habilidad de primera mano, después de salvar a la gente del Ejercito ella había hecho algunas cosas para ayudar al resto de jugadores, por lo que su presencia ya no era odiada por los grupos de la línea delantera.

Después de un rato el líder de la hermandad de los Caballeros de Sangre apareció frente a todos con sus Generales, Yuki solo desvió la mirada mientras estos pasaban y se colocaban frente a todo el grupo – amigos jugadores, hoy estaremos luchando sin información del jefe por lo que yo y el gremio de los Caballeros de Sangre trataremos de recibir el daño mientras ustedes atacan – de sus manos apareció un cristal te transporte – Activación del portal, piso 79 – ante estas palabras todos los jugadores fueron transportados.

Sigo teniendo un mal presentimiento de esto – pensó Yuki por lo que manipulo sus controles para colocar un objeto más en su equipo, Kiriko estaba sosteniendo aquella gema en su collar mientras miraba el lugar, el calabozo no era nada extraño para ellos, pero aquella gran puerta siempre hacía temblar a los jugadores.

No vayas a morir – dijo Kiriko a Agil.

Como si fuera a hacerlo – le contesto con humor – pienso hacerme millonario con los objetos que recolecte de esta batalla.

Las puertas fueron abiertas y todo el mundo desenfundo sus armas para enfrentar al jefe del piso, corrieron lo más juntos que pudieron para no dejar a nadie atrás, sabían que la puerta se cerraría, una vez todos adentro todos en posición defensiva cuidaban en 360 grados, pero no había nada, solo un gran lugar para luchar, pero nada ni nadie con quien combatir.

¿Dónde estará? – pensamiento colectivo, un ruido se podía escuchar en el lugar por lo que trataban de buscar su origen, Heathcliff miro hacia arriba y muchos hicieron lo mismo, al ver al jefe muchos se asustaron.

¿Una calavera? – era un esqueleto gigante, parecía un ciempiés con grandes navajas de extremidades, al verse detectado el jefe callo sobre ellos.

¡Corran! – grito Kiriko.

¡Por aquí! – grito Klain mientras se alejaban dela zona de impacto, desgraciadamente cuando el jefe toco piso este elimino a algunos jugadores.

Debes estar bromeando – Yuki quien se había puesto en posición para recibir a un jugador que salió volando por la colisión vio con impotencia como este se rompió en polígonos.

¿De un solo golpe? – muchos vieron lo que paso por lo que también varios quedaron en estado de Shock, se vieron presas del pánico por lo que algunos comenzaron a correr y otros solo quedaron de pie a esperar ser masacrados, el jefe no iba a hacer esperar a estos últimos por lo que fijo su objetivo mientras envestía con sus navajas, la pobre criatura estaba esperando el impacto que nunca llego, en su lugar podía ver una flameante capa blanca, Heathcliff recibió el impacto con su gran escudo, pero eso no detuvo al esqueleto gigante, usando su otra extremidad ataco por los lados para acabar con la victima que no había podido con su primer ataque, el líder de los caballeros de sangre solo pudo maldecir. El jefe no espero mucho para fijar a su siguiente victima por lo que en un rápido movimiento arremetió contra otro que estaba estupefacto pero esta vez Kiriko usando sus espadas trato de detener el impacto, para su desgracia el golpe era tan fuerte que le propino una herida en el hombro, tratando de aguantar y evitar que la calavera le cortara el brazo la chica trataba de empujarlo pero le era imposible, justo en ese momento el jefe movió su extremidad libre para darle muerte a aquellos idiotas que osaron enfrentarle pero este choco una vez más con el escudo de Heatcliff, Yuki llego un segundo después para ayudar a Kiriko a deshacerse de aquella hoja que tenía incrustada en el hombro.

¡Nosotros frenaremos los ataques de navaja, el resto enfóquese en causarle daños a esta cosa! – Yuki ayudo a Kiriko a ponerse de pie y a bloquear los ataques de la bestia, Agil fue el primero en atacar con un grupo, pero el feje tenía más formas de atacar que solo sus extremidades superiores, pero al frenar las navajas el resto era trabajo del grupo, la pelea se extendió durante horas, Kiriko bloqueaba con sus dos espadas mientras era apoyada por Yuki, para hacer un total de tres espadas bloqueando los ataques que iban dirigidos a sus amigos, en cambio Heathcliff bloqueaba solo sin nadie, sólo bastaba su escudo para detener el avance de la gran criatura, Klain atacaba lo más rápido que podía, Agils también, pero la cola del jefe también era una cosa de cuidado, todos se movían y atacaban mientras se trataban de aguantar los ataques, debido a que en la zona estaban bloqueado los cristales todos usaban pociones para mantenerse en la pelea, los daños no eran menores por lo que a veces tenían que quedarse un tiempo fuera para poder recuperar su vida, pero en el caso de Kiriko, Yuki y Heathcliff eso no pasaba, usaban pociones pero no se alejaban del combate, tenían que seguir plantando cara frente a aquellas navajas que amenazaban con acabar la vida de cualquier jugador.

La lucha seguía, la vida del jefe iba disminuyendo poco a poco, pero a paso constante, tampoco tenía un cambio de patrón, solo se limitaba a atacar con fuerza desmedida y con rápidos movimientos cambiaba de lugar, pero aquellos encargados de la defensa no eran jugadores lentos, la vida de la gran criatura llego a la zona roja de su última barra de vida - ¡un poco más! – grito Yuki, estaba cansado, era primera vez que un jefe daba tanta pelea, pero no era invencible, sus movimientos ahora eran más lentos, se podía ver que estaba cansado, era raro ya que era una criatura digital, pero no le dieron muchas vueltas y cargaron una vez más para eliminarlo pero cuando el último golpe conecto en la gran criatura esta barrio con todos los que estaba cerca.

¡Kiriko-chan! – grito Yuki al estar fuera del rango del golpe, sin embargo Kirito había entrado para rescatar a algunos jugadores, el gran mensaje de "Felicitaciones" apareció frente a los supervivientes de aquella batalla, Yuki solo corrió donde Kiriko quien estaba muy cansada, ya habiendo eliminado a aquella enorme criatura los jugadores se dieron el privilegio de descansar, todos al suelo estirando sus cansados miembros, Kiriko y Yuki descasaron juntos usando sus espaldas como respaldo, Klain y Agil se dejaron caer cerca de ellos.

Eso… fue… muy… agotador – se quejó Klain.

¿Cuantos murieron? – pregunto preocupado Agil, Kiriko reviso los estados del grupo mayor y con horror presencio el saldo de vidas cobradas.

20 personas murieron – dijo cansada y con pesar, todos los que escucharon se les petrifico el corazón.

Y todavía quedan 20 pisos… - pensaron todos – a este ritmo no lo conseguiremos – pensó Agil en voz alta, se podía ver la cara de derrota en todos los jugadores, todos en el suelo tratando de reponerse ya que a ninguno le quedaba alguna poción y los cristales de sanación eran inútiles en esa habitación, Kiriko miraba a sus compañeros de armas agotados, pero había uno que aún se mantenía en pie, uno que no estaba agachando la mirada con resignación, sino que su vista y expresión era como si todo estuviera saliendo según su plan. Heathcliff miraba a su alrededor con satisfacción por la pelea, eso origino en Kiriko una gran desconfianza y su mente comenzó a trabajar de forma casi tan rápida como sus espadas y sin mediar palabra con nadie arremetió lo más rápido que pudo, la distancia entre ella y el jefe de la hermandad de los caballeros de sangre no era mucha por lo que su golpe de seguro conectaría.

¡Kiriko! – grito Yuki viendo como ella saltaba a la carga, aquel grito advirtió a todos, pero nadie podía detenerla, Heathcliff estaba atrapado por el shock que no pudo reaccionar, todos esperaban el choque que podría matar al "Caballero santo", pero en vez de que eso pasara, cuando Kiriko sintió el impacto salió un mensaje que todo el mundo pudo leer.

¿Objeto inmortal? – Preguntaron varios mientras aquel mensaje salía sobre la cabeza de Heathcliff – debes estar bromeando – fue el pensamiento que siguió a aquellas palabras.

¿Cómo lo supiste? – pregunto el hombre serio mientras miraba a la chica de negro.

Desde que empezó este juego siempre me pregunte ¿Dónde estaría el creador del juego? – Dijo Kiriko mientras Yuki se ponía a su lado - ¿de dónde estaría mirando el progreso del juego? Pero durante mucho tiempo pensé que estaría en el plano de un Maestro del Juego pero luego recordé algo muy básico en los jugadores – dijo en posición de combate.

¿Y eso es? – pregunto su adversario, no se movía al igual que todos, él para escuchar tranquilamente y el resto por la impresión.

Que no importa quien seas, es simplemente aburrido mirar como otros juegan un juego de Rol – dijo seria – Kayaba Akihiko – sentencio finalmente diciendo el nombre del jugador Heathcliff.

¿Cómo supiste que era yo y no otro jugador? – pregunto sin negar nada.

Tuve mi sospecha en nuestro duelo – respondió – te moviste muy rápido, demasiado que ni siquiera con mi alta velocidad pude hacer nada para vencerte en ese combate, había desviado tu escudo y tu sencillamente lo volviste a colocar en su posición a una velocidad tan superior a la mía que parecía como si me hubiera congelado sin poder detenerte – le explico.

Lo supuse – dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro – me había enfocado tanto en la idea de ganarte que use los comandos del sistema para ayudarme – confeso, aquello sorprendió a todos.

Tu… ¡Traidor! – en eso uno de los generales de los Caballeros de Sangre salto para atacar a su comandante general pero este moviendo su panel de controles el tipo cayó al suelo - ¿qué? – al ver su barra de estados pudo ver que estaba paralizado, apretando algunos comandos mas todos los sobrevivientes de la batalla contra el jefe del piso 79 estaba paralizados menos Heathcliff y Kiriko.

Muy bien Kiriko-chan – le felicito – si, yo soy Kayaba Akihiko el creador de Sword Art Online, el líder de los Caballeros de Sangre y si me permites decir, también soy el jefe del piso 100 – todos estaban en shock por aquella revelación.

Comandante – Yuki quien estaba siendo sostenido por Kiriko solo pudo sorprenderse al igual que todos.

Uno de los mejores jugadores del juego nos traiciona y se convierte en el jefe final – dijo con gracia Kiriko agarrando la mirada de algunos jugadores – sí que es una idea radical.

No esperabas que los esperaría durante años en el piso 100 – dijo recalcando lo obvio como ella misma había dicho.

Ahora que harás ¿piensas matarnos a todos ya que tu secreto se ha revelado? – pregunto Kiriko en forma desafiante mientras sostenía a Yuki para evitar que este callera al suelo debido a la parálisis.

No soy un tirano Kiriko-chan – dijo con una calma envidiable – he dedicado mucho tiempo en crear a los caballeros de Sangre – dijo mirando a su gremio a sus pies – además de eso también hay varios jugadores muy buenos en este equipo, por ejemplo tu misma, la habilidad de espadas duales que es una habilidad única se le entrega al jugador con el tiempo de respuesta más rápido dentro de todo el juego, es por eso que pudiste ver mi ayuda del sistema en el duelo – respondió algunas dudas sin que estas fueran dichas – no los voy a matar, los dejare ir para que puedan llegar al último piso de este juego, el castillo de cristal, allí podremos terminar con todo – le contesto – pero… como me has descubierto antes siento que debo recompensarte por realizar aquel logro – con humor.

¿Recompensa? – pregunto Kiriko.

Exacto, por lo que haremos esto, pelea contra mí a muerte, si ganas el juego terminara y todos los jugadores restantes serán libres – dijo retadoramente.

Y si yo muero – pregunto desconfiada.

Solo hay una vida en este juego – le respondió con un toque de maldad – es un riesgo menor por la posibilidad de liberar a los cerca de 6000 jugadores que quedan en el juego – le dijo con tal de que no escapara de aquella batalla.

No, Kiriko es una trampa – le dijo con dificultad su esposo – no aceptes – en eso ella lo comienza a bajar para que descanse en el suelo, Yuki se temía lo que ella diría – por favor no lo hagas – le suplico, pero ella estaba sumida en sus propios pensamientos, imaginaba las posibilidades de terminar todo, todos serian libres, nadie más moriría y Yuki no se pondría nunca más en riesgo por su culpa, no tendría que temer por salir y morir asesinada por el casco ni que alguien desconecte a su amado, la oferta era muy tentativa, demasiado cosa que no pudo detenerla.

Lo siento Yuki-kun, esto es algo que tengo que hacer – le dijo a su esposo mientras le dirigía la mirada él solo estaba con los ojos abiertos a más no poder – te prometí que te sacaría de este juego y lo voy a cumplir, espérame y confía – aquellas palabras tenían mucho peso, Yuki pudo entender, así que apretando su corazón decidió confiar plenamente en ella.

De acuerdo – le dijo a lo que Kiriko le dio un beso tierno en sus labrios mientras lo dejaba descansar en el suelo, sacando sus dos espadas una vez más se acercó a Hearcliff.

Solo unas cosas que quisiera imponer – le dijo seriamente.

¿Qué cosas? – pregunto curioso.

Tienes que desactivar su sistema de ayuda, pelea como jugador no como maestro del juego – le dijo seria.

Tenía pensado hacerlo, de otra forma no sería justo ni divertido – respondió rápidamente - ¿algo más?

Si… - volteo la mirada para ver a su ser amado mirándola con preocupación – no pienso morir aquí, pero me gustaría que hicieras a Yuki inmortal durante un tiempo – le pidió todos se impresionaron por el pedido – sé que si muero el seguramente me seguirá, eso no sería entretenido para ti – dijo tratando de convencerlo.

¡Kiriko! – Le grito Yuki - ¡no puedes hacerme esto! – le recriminaba.

Lo lamento, es por tu bien – le dijo con una sonrisa, en eso también pudo ver a sus amigos Klain y Agil – hay muchas cosas que quisiera decirles chicos… - pensó mientras los miraba con un poco de tristeza – gracias por todo… y lo lamento por dejarles solos al principio de todo – Klain pudo escuchar eso ultimo y supo que se refería a él y a sus amigos.

¡No te pienso perdonar! ¿Me escuchas? – Le respondió - ¡no te perdonare hasta que me invites a comer en el mundo real! – le gritaba tratando de mantenerse fuerte, aquellas palabras parecían las de alguien directo a una ejecución, no las de alguien que va por una victoria.

Claro – le respondió mientras volvió a mirar a Heathcliff – y bien – exigió.

Muy bien – manipulando su consola él volvió inmortal a Yuki, él pudo ver el mensaje de "Objeto inmortal"

¡Kiriko! – le grito, ella no volvió a verle.

Hecho – le contesto Kayaba mientras ahora desasía su perfil de maestro del juego, ahora era un jugador normal – todo esta listo – en eso ambos comenzaron a atacarse mutuamente, Kiriko tenía menos puntos de vida que Heathcliff, pero eso no la hizo dudar.

Tengo que confiar en mi misma, no en el sistema – se decía mentalmente – él fue el creador del sistema de juego, él desarrollo las habilidades de ataque de las espadas duales, si uso uno de esos ataques estoy muerta – Kiriko atacaba y evitaba entrar en posición de ataque pre establecido, evitando activar cualquier habilidad dual, debido a esta pequeña le era un poco más difícil combatir por lo que Kayaba detenía sus ataques con su escudo, pero él no podía golpearla directamente, una vez más al igual que el duelo, Kiriko aceleraba su paso, tenía que encontrar apertura sin los comandos, su batalla era espectada ahora solamente por los jugadores paralizados y en un movimiento Heathcliff le dio la espalda a Yuki haciendo que este no pudiera ver lo que estaba pasando y ella lo vio desde el hombro de su oponente, visiblemente preocupado – Yuki-kun… - aquel pensamiento la retraso unos instantes, segundo que aprovecho su oponente para cortarle un poco, un rasguño en su cara, ella al sentir el pequeño ardor en su mejilla ya que pudo evitar el golpe a tiempo y al tener a Yuki en el suelo perdió la concentración y sin querer entro en posición de combo de su habilidad de espada dual - ¡mierda! – pensó al mismo tiempo que sus espadas comenzaban con la técnica, la más fuerte de todos sus ataques – perdí… - pensó mientras el primer golpe de la técnica impactaba en el escudo, Heathcliff lo había notado, tenía que bloquear los impactos y arremeter cuando quisiera, ella no podía detenerse – lo lamento Yuki… - su mente estaba procesando más rápido que sus golpes, el segundo impacto se hizo sentir en sus manos – por favor… vive… y termina el juego… - pensó mientras sus ojos se posaban en su esposo, él solo la veía impresionado por la velocidad y técnica de su espada, con dos golpes todavía no se había dado cuenta que era el combo de su habilidad - ¡Star Dust Stream! – grito con fuerza mientras el tercer golpe impactaba en el escudo, Yuki entendió lo que pasaba, ella estaba usando su combo más poderoso, pero el comandante lo estaba recibiendo con el escudo con una sonrisa que no presagiaba nada bueno por lo que tratando de moverse lo más rápido que la parálisis le permitía buscaba en su equipo aquel objeto que Kiriko le entrego en navidad, no quería tener que usarlo pero no permitiría que nada le pasara.

Los siguientes impactos no se hicieron esperar, Kiriko sabía que perdería el duelo, no tenía oportunidad desde que activo la habilidad de su espada, pero mientras lanzaba los ataques sabía que podría llegar a un empate, la vida de su oponente estaba tan baja como la de ella – si golpeo con más fuerza puede que su vida acabe primero… - pensó, al ver la luz en la oscuridad se abalanzo con todo lo que podía, no dejaría escapar la única oportunidad que tenía, sus golpes para la impresión de Hearthcliff comenzaron a disminuir en velocidad pero a aumentar en fuerza, aun así él no podía esquivarlos, solo aguantarlos con su escudo.

Maldición, mi escudo no aguantara hasta que termine el combo – pensó rápidamente el "Caballero Santo" – tengo que hacer algo, esta es mi victoria, no dejare que se escape.

Kiriko – susurro Klain y todos los presentes, querían animarla, apoyarla y ayudarle… pero el veneno les impedía moverse, gritarle la podría distraer por lo que mejor se callaron y vieron el combate en silencio.

Kiriko había llegado casi al final de su combo – solo dos golpes más – pensó con pesar, estaba terminando su tiempo hasta que vio algo mientras el penúltimo golpe impacto, el escudo de Heathcliff se rompió, en su sorpresa pudo ver la luz de aquel combate, pero no espero lo que paso a continuación, Heathcliff usando su mano ahora libre sostuvo la espada que acababa de romper su escudo y de un movimiento rápido y poderoso la rompió, todos estaban con la boca abierta, hasta la misma Kiriko, que movió su cuerpo para terminar el ataque pero debido a la impresión de perder su espada de cristal negro el ataque fue mucho más lento de lo que quisiera y por fin su oponente pudo evadirlo, la cara de sorpresa y terror entre la pareja que ahora se estaban viendo las caras no tenía precio y en un rápido movimiento el "caballero santo" corto la mano que aun tenia empuñada la espada – ¡AH! – Grito Kiriko al sentir el corte en su muñeca y su mano se rompió en polígonos en el aire dejando su espada muy cerca de Yuki.

¡Kiriko-chan! – le grito Yuki.

Yu… - no pudo terminar, sintió un golpe en su pecho y sus ojos se dilataron, de un rápido movimiento Heatcliff retiro su espada del cuerpo de la chica y la dejo caer, tenía un efecto de daño en tiempo por lo que aunque había quedado con algunos puntos de vida después del impacto no sobreviviría, ella callo pesadamente en la tierra, su mano cortada la extendió para intentar llegar a su esposo el cual lloraba – Yu…ki lo si…ento – dijo con dificultad, sus puntos se acababan.

¡Kiriko! – todos la vieron caer, sabían que no podría levantarse y Yuki solo la veía incapaz de hacer nada por ayudarla.

¡Maldición! – Pensó mientras de su bolsillo movía sus manos para sacar un objeto - ¡no te dejare morir! – en eso los puntos de vida de Kiriko llegan a cero y su vista se pierde.

Te amo Yuki… - susurro la chica antes de que su visión se perdiera, Yuki lo más rápido que pudo sostuvo el objeto que había estado buscando.

¡Kiriko! – Grito a todo pulmón, todos esperaban que la chica se rompiera en polígonos como todos los demás, pero eso no paso, en lugar de eso apareció el mensaje "Muerta" - ¿Qué?

Tenías el "corazón de Santa" – le dijo Heathcliff, Yuki solo miraba extrañado la situación – ese objeto evita que su cuerpo se rompa por lo que podríamos decir que en lugar de revivir a alguien, evita que muera, solo que como tiene cero puntos de vida tendrías que usar un cristal de salud para que efectivamente pueda seguir viviendo – le explico al joven que era incapaz de moverse.

¿Un cristal de salud? – pensó Yuki.

Lástima que en este lugar – dijo indicando la habitación del jefe – no se podían usar cristales, el efecto del corazón de Santa desaparecerá después de unos minutos y ella morirá como todos los que han muerto en el juego – en eso el cuerpo de Kiriko era rodeado por una aura amarilla que indicaba que podían usar pociones o cristales con ella.

Kiriko-chan… - pensaba con dolor Yuki mientras imágenes de ella le venían a su mente, sonriente, alegre, llorando, enfadada, molesta y juguetona, siempre llamándole con cariño, todas esas imágenes eran sustituidas por la ultima visión que tuvo de ella, verla tratando de llegar con él mientras ella estaba a punto de morir y sus últimas palabras fueron las que le hicieron derramar lágrimas "terminaremos el juego y saldremos de aquí" le había dicho antes de ir contra el jefe del piso, "lo siento Yuki-kun" le dijo antes de enfrentar a Heathcliff y la última "te amo Yuki-kun" le susurro antes de morir.

Lástima – dijo con toque de pena – me hubiera gustado enfrentarte en el último piso, pero supongo que como acto de piedad dejare mi espada clavada en ti hasta que desaparezcas – sus palabras no tenían sentido.

¿Acto de piedad? – pensó Yuki al verle levantar su espada y clavársela donde la chica tenía el corazón, Yuki no aguanto más, quería venganza ahora, verla morir era suficientemente doloroso como para ahora ver cómo era abusada por ese idiota – vamos, muévete… muévete… ¡MUEVETE! – Pensaba con rabia - ¡Kiriko esta adelante siendo abusada por ese maldito bastardo! – su rabia le permitió tomar la espada de Kiriko, al ser ella su esposa el sistema le permitió tomar su equipo - ¡Hearthcliff! – el mencionado levanto la mirada y encontró al jugador de pie, impresionado que pudiera superar su parálisis le enfrento.

Valla no pensé que podrías moverte – le dijo dándole la espalda al cadáver de la chica – eres increíble Yuki-kun, pero no podrás conmigo – Yuki avanzaba a paso lento no podía moverse muy bien pero la ira y el dolor le permitían superar aquel problema.

Te matare – dijo con ira a lo cual Heathcliff pensó en matarlo y así librar a la pareja del sufrimiento pero cuando planeo atacar a mano desnuda no pudo moverse.

¿Qué? – pudo sentir que alguien se sostenía pero debido a que estaba en su espalda no pudo verle solo veía una manga negra y un brazo sin mano – no puede ser… - Kiriko aun después de muerta estaba luchando por la liberación de todos, su cuerpo sin vida se había conseguido mover para aprisionar a Heathcliff de tal forma que no pudiera moverse - ¿Cómo es que te has movido? – Yuki que ya estaba cerca pudo ver como los brazos de su amada esposa envolvían a su oponente restringiéndole el movimiento.

Kiriko – susurro con duda, quería apuñalar al sujeto al frente, pero no lo haría si la espada atravesaría a su mujer, ella a pesar de estar muerta podía ver lo que pasaba, ella había visto las intenciones del creador de matar a su esposo y ella no lo permitiría, mientras tuviera algo de aliento lo detendría, había conseguido mover su inerte cuerpo que solo había ganado más tiempo antes de romperse y mezclarse con el aire por lo que usaría ese tiempo para detener al "Caballero Santo" pero ahora su esposo no atacaba, ella entendió el porqué.

¡Atraviésalo! – le grito con dificultad todos estaban perplejos de ver a la chica aun moverse - ¡no tengo todo el día Yuki-kun, MATALO! – pero este todavía no se movía.

Prometí llevarte al mundo real – comenzó a responder el chico - ¡no puedo matarlo si tú también morirás! – le grito con dolor, Kiriko que no podía ver la cara de su amado solo la imagino como estaría, llorando, el dolor era mutuo.

Yo ya estoy muerta – dijo claramente, esas palabras golpearon el ya machacado corazón de Yuki – pero tú no puedes morir, ¡no dejare que este bastardo te mate! – le grito Yuki ya estaba a distancia de atravesarlos con la espada negra Heathcliff había intentado zafarse pero no podía por lo que en un intento salto sorprendiendo a ambos, pero Kiriko no lo soltó.

¡Muere de una vez! – dijo impactando a Kiriko contra el suelo, el golpe fue fuerte y eso le dio distancia de Yuki, pero Kiriko no se soltó.

¡Kiriko! – le gritaron todos

¡Vamos Yuki-kun! – Respondió la peli negra - ¡si tengo que morir, me lo llevare conmigo, y cumpliré la promesa! – aquellas palabras golpearon a Yuki, él le había prometido llevarla al mundo real, ella también, bajo cualquier medio, por lo que usando todo su dolor y tristeza arremetió contra Heathcliff que todavía yacía en el suelo puesto que Kiriko no dejaba que este se levantara, Yuki enterró la espada como si quiera clavarla en el suelo lo más profundo que pudiera, así la barra de vida de Heathcliff llego a cero y su imagen se rompió en polígonos la espada que había estado enterrada en su cuerpo ahora estaba en el pecho de su amada, las fuerzas en ese momento le abandonaron y no podía sacarla.

¡Kiriko-chan! – su dolor de verla en el lecho de muerte era mucho y sus lágrimas comenzaron a correr.

Te amo – le susurro la chica antes de también ser convertida en polígonos, justo en ese momento a Yuki lo rodeo una luz y lo siguiente que supo es que estaba en el cielo.

¡Kiriko-chan! – grito con dolor, no importándole donde estaba, el había perdido a su amor, las nubes del cielo azul no le calmaba para nada.

Dime – escucho la respuesta en su espalda, sorprendido giro la cabeza para encontrarla a ella, de pie, sin heridas en su cuerpo, vistiendo su armadura negra solo que no tenía sus espadas con ella, mirándolo con cariño y amor.

Kiriko-chan – la sorpresa sustituyo toda la tristeza para luego ser reemplazada por felicidad de verla bien, no aguanto mucho y corrió a abrazarla, ella respondió el abrazo – no me vuelvas a hacer esto – le dijo acusadoramente, ella solo sonrió con un poco de culpa.

¿Dónde estamos? – pregunto finalmente la chica.

Mira allí – menciono Yuki, un gran castillo a la lejanía sostenido por una mazmorra gigante que flotaba en el cielo – eso es… - su respuesta vino de alguien que no esperaban

Ese es AinCrad, el lugar donde se llevaba a cabo el juego de Sword Art Online – dijo un sujeto que apareció en el lugar vistiendo una bata de laboratorio.

Kayaba Akihiko – identifico Kiriko, tanto ella como Yuki se pusieron en guardia.

No tienen que temer, el juego ha terminado, miren – en eso se pudo ver como desde la base de tan enorme estructura se comenzaba a destruir siendo tragada por un vacío – el sistema ya ha comenzado a borrar toda la data de la existencia de este juego, el mundo será borrado dentro de unas horas – explico el científico.

¿Y que pasara con toda la gente que estaba en esos pisos? – pregunto Yuki.

Todos los jugadores sobrevivientes ya han sido des-logeados, solo quedan ustedes – informo mientras miraba una pantalla – quería felicitarlos en persona por haber terminado el juego, Yuki-kun, Kuriko-chan, Felicitaciones – les dijo sin cambiar mucho su tono de voz.

¿Y qué paso con los más de 3000 jugadores que murieron en el juego? – pregunto Kiriko

Ya no existen ni en AinCrad ni tampoco en el mundo real, solo se tiene una sola vida – dijo como si fuera lo más obvio aun manteniendo su vos neutra y rostro sin expresión, eso desanimo a la pareja, habían muchos que habían muerto en el juego, amigos y enemigos, pero todos eran personas – bueno, como premio final les dejare a ambos que vean como se borra todo, luego serán libres – aquellas palabras llamaron la atención de ambos – una vez más, Felicidades por completar el juego – y la figura desapareció como si de una nube se tratara dejando a la pera contemplar el fin de ese mundo, la pareja solo se abrazó como si fuera la última vez que lo harían, y juntos se sentaron mientras veían como aquel mundo donde vivieron durante más de un año llegaba a su fin, con tristeza pudieron apreciar como su hogar era destruido, muchos recuerdos de sus aventuras estaban siendo eliminados del sistema, ellos solo se abrasaban.

Lamento no cumplir mi promesa – se lamentó Yuki.

No importa Yuki-kun – le consolaba la chica – yo fui quien acepto el duelo, no tienes la culpa.

Pero aun así… yo… yo… - Yuki no podía contener las lágrimas, la destrucción ya les estaba alcanzando, Kiriko solo podía abrazarlo y dale confort mientras todo llegaba a su fin.

Di mi nombre – pidió la chica mientras ponía su rostro a su altura, Yuki tardo un segundo en reaccionar.

Kirigaya Kiriko – dijo mientras la abrazaba – te quiero a mi lado Kiriko-chan – la chica solo podía llorar, el escuchar su nombre de la persona más amada era más que suficiente para ella, saber que esa persona no morirá por algún error de ella o que ella estuviera involucrada era una gran satisfacción.

Muchas gracias Yuki-kun… no, Yuki Atsuki-kun, tu eres lo más importante para mí, cuídate mucho – le contesto con una sonrisa y lágrimas en su rostro el cual separo un poco del abrazo que Yuki le estaba dando para así besarlo por última vez antes de que la destrucción llegara con ellos.

Sentía su cuerpo débil, al abrir sus ojos aquel cielo azul había desaparecido y en su lugar un cielo blanco de hospital estaba adelante, con mucho esfuerzo levanta una mano solo para verla casi esquelética y pálida - ¿Dónde…? – fue entonces que recordó lo que no quería recordar, estaba en el mundo real, aquel casco maldito lo tenía puesto, por lo que con mucho esfuerzo se sacó aquel aparato mortal y comprobó la verdad, estaba en un hospital, conectado a maquinas que confirmaban que todavía estaba vivo, sus funciones orgánicas podrían estarlo, pero sabía que su vida ya no sería la misma - Kirino – trato de gritar, pero su garganta seca se lo impidió, los recuerdos que compartió con ella eran reales, no importa si eso ocurrió en un espacio virtual, lo que él sentía por ella era real, fue que volvió a él un recuerdo "felicidades por completar el juego, Yuki-kun, Kiriko-chan" – ella todavía está viva – pensó mientras trataba de mover su cuerpo que apenas le reaccionaba – espérame Kirino, te prometo que te encontrare – pensaba mientras su mente se llenaba de las imágenes de ella, él tenía la esperanza de que ella estuviera viva, tenía que estar viva, y por Dios él la encontraría.

 ** _Hola de nuevo =), por favor no me odien por hacer esto, como todos ustedes saben, o al menos lo intuyen, esta historia era solamente el arco de Aincrad, por lo que de ustedes depende que salga el próximo arco, tengo unas ideas me he estado anotando, como se ve es Yuki quien se despierta, ¿que pasara con Kiriko? me gustaría tener sus comentarios, son muy necesarios para esta realización, la idea de que gusta y que entreguen su aporte para esto es un gran estimulante para mi, si consigo artos comentarios seguiré con el arco de "Fairy Dance", ¿por que? pues por que si me comentan se que realmente les gusto esta historia, ya que no tengo otra forma de saber eso, las vistas solo me dicen que la gente se mete y lee, pero no me dice si les gusto, por ello les pido esto, es poco ya que tampoco es como si me pagaran por ello... mendigando comentarios... es que eso me dice si voy bien, o mal, o quien sabe que otras cosas, mucho sale de sus comentarios =). también si quieren pueden mandarme un mensaje por interno, todo lo responderé como lo haré a continuación con los últimos mensajes que llegaron del capitulo anterior._**

 ** _pero antes de eso y agradeciendo que sigan leyendo esto les voy a pedir algo algo, "un comentario, un voto" para saber si ustedes quieren la "segunda temporada" de esta historia les pido un comentario diciendo que les pareció el trabajo y si quieren la temporada de ALO, sus comentarios y votos serán respondidos y agradecidos si la segunda temporada sale a la luz, ahora si, a los comentarios del capitulo anterior._**

 ** _esotero123: si, de hecho lo hago, por eso nació esta historia mi amigo, esa fue la idea inicial, el ver a kiriko como "mujer" con su avatar de GGO fue la idea inspiradora de crear todo esto, espero tener tu comentario una vez mas para tenerlo como un voto a favor de la "siguiente temporada"_**

 ** _Edge Maverick: amigo mio, te convertiste en un fiel seguidor de esta historia y eso es algo que me gusta mucho y aprecio enorme mente tus comentarios, es por gente como tu que yo me motivo a escribir, y quisiera que mi trabajo gustara a mas gente de ser posible, espero tu comentario en este capitulo definitivo._**

 ** _Nos Leemos en otra Historia =)  
by "Kurashi no Kona"_**


End file.
